


Never Piss off a Parental Werewolf

by NeverHadThePlot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Child Abuse, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Panic Attacks, Protective Remus Lupin, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 61,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverHadThePlot/pseuds/NeverHadThePlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Remus discovers during his first year teaching at Hogwarts that his godson, Harry Potter, is being abused? Read the story of how Remus rescues Harry and teaches him that he is loved, and how he continues to care for and protect him as he is entered unwillingly into one of the most dangerous tournaments in the wizarding world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Remus entered the Hospital wing and Poppy looked up from the bed she was currently helping a patient into.

“Hello Remus, how can I help you?” she asked.

“Perhaps we could speak in private?” he asked, she looked up at him and saw something in his eyes which made her agree.

“Wait in my office, I’ll be a few minutes,” she said. Remus nodded and did as she asked as the woman started bandaging a student’s forehead.

“Now, what can I do for you Remus? You certainly don’t look injured,” she said, shutting the door behind her.

“No,” Remus agreed. “Have you ever performed a deep history scan on Harry Potter?” he asked.

Her eyes widened. “No, why would you ask that Remus?”

Remus sighed as he sat in one of her chairs. “I’m worried about him Poppy. Have you never noticed how skinny he is? How small? If I didn’t know who he was I would think he was about ten.”

Poppy inclined her head. “Lily was always small, I just assumed he’d taken after her.”

Remus nodded. “I would too. But he’s skittish, flinches if anyone raises a hand near him. He’s good at hiding it, but it’s there.”

“Have you tried talking to him?”

“Yes. Mention his family and he changes the subject. Much the same way Sirius-” he cut himself off at the mention of the friend who’d betrayed them.

Poppy patted his leg in sympathy. “I’ll check him over next time I see him Remus.”

He managed to force a smile onto his face. “Thanks Poppy.”

...

She didn’t get a chance to test Potter until a few weeks later when he came limping in, aided by Miss Granger.

“What happened Mr Potter?” she asked, fussing over him as he settled on the bed.

“Malfoy attacked him, got his foot stuck in the trick stairway,” Hermione answered for him.

“Thank you Miss Granger, you can return to class now.”

Hermione hesitated, glancing at Harry who forced a smile onto his face. “Go, Hermione. I’m fine.”

She nodded and left the room.

Poppy threw an assessing gaze over Potter, noticing how small he was, how scruffy he was as she considered what Remus had told her. She scanned her wand over him slowly, starting at his head and working her way down.

Potter frowned. “Um, it’s just my ankle Madam Pomfrey,” he said nervously.

“That you came in for, yes Potter. But if I know you, you’re hiding several other injuries that you’ve been too stubborn to get treated,” she said reprovingly and the boy flushed. 

He tried to stand up. “Um, actually, I’m fine, it doesn’t really hurt.”

“Sit down Potter,” she said, shoving lightly at his shoulder. He sat back down and bit his lip, she could tell he was fighting a panic.

She stopped her scan and held out her hand as a piece of parchment appeared from no-where listing his injuries for the past thirteen years. Poppy paled as she read the list, it was extensive:

To name but a few of the injuries ranging from his second birthday to the summer just past: two broken arms, a broken leg, dislocated shoulders, five concussions, crushed fingers, burns to his hands and arms, five cracked ribs and two broken ribs, lacerations, exhaustion and extreme malnutrition. 

Poppy swallowed, trying to compose herself as she threw one of her patented glares at the boy. “Are you going to stay here or do I have to stick you to the bed?”

Harry’s eyes widened, flicking between the back of the paper and Poppy’s face. “Madam Pomfrey I-”

She held up a hand and he gulped, flinching instinctively. She flicked her wand at the door, locking it so only she and Remus could pass through it and headed to her office.

She knelt down at the fire and flooed Remus. He immediately came through to her office. “What is it Poppy?” he asked, holding out a hand to help her to her feet.

“Potter,” she whispered shakily. “It’s worse than we thought.” She handed him the parchment. 

Remus was unable to withhold the growl that escaped him as he read the list. His hands shook with the effort to keep his wolf dormant in his head.

“Dumbledore promised me he was well cared for. That he was loved.”

Poppy only nodded, she herself was feeling particularly angry towards the headmaster at that moment. 

“Is he still here?” Remus asked.

“I haven’t fixed him up yet. Thought this conversation would be easier if he knows he can’t escape. He is James’ son, after all.”

Remus quirked his lips at the memory of his old friend before his expression turned grim. Taking a deep breath he schooled his expression and walked out to the ward.

Harry looked up from his internal panic and frowned at the sight of his defence teacher. “Professor?” He asked.

“Hello Harry, how’re you feeling?” Remus asked, taking the seat beside the teen’s bed.

Harry frowned. “I’m fine sir, just twisted my ankle.” He looked between the two adults, noting their serious expressions. “What’s going on?”

Remus considered him for a moment. “Do you remember the conversation we had the last time you were in my office?”

Harry tilted his head to the side. “About Grindylows?”

Remus quirked his lips. “No Harry. I asked you about living with your aunt.”

Harry froze, losing the relaxed posture he had gained by talking to his favourite teacher. “What about it?” he asked, a tremble in his voice.

“Harry, we know something is wrong, but we can’t help you unless you let us in.”

Harry started shaking his head, wrapping his arms around his chest. “Nothing’s wrong.”

Remus sighed and placed the list of his injuries on top of Harry’s knee. Harry stared at it blankly.

“Who was it Harry? Your Uncle? Your Aunt?”

“What good will it do?” Harry whispered, closing his eyes against the words that were proof he was unloved.

“If you tell us what happened, what your home life is like, we can help, we can get you out of there.” Remus answered gently, resting his hand on the boy’s knee. Harry flinched back.

“No you can’t. I already asked Dumbledore if I could live with Ron. The Weasleys asked him too. I told him they hated me but he keeps insisting I go back.”

Remus filed that information away for later, intending to use it to yell at the headmaster. “’Sides, where would I go? My parents are dead, my relatives hate me and my Godfather is trying to kill me.” The boy said it so matter of factly that it broke Remus’ heart. His cub was so sure that he was unloved, unwanted.

“There are people who love you Harry.”

The boy snorted at that. “Why do you even care?”

Remus took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. “Your parents were two of my best friends Harry.” The boy looked up at that. “I knew you as a baby, you used to call me ‘Uncle Mooey’. I swore to them that I would always do anything I could to protect you.”

“Then where have you been?” Harry asked, his tone defeated rather than accusing, as though he expected nothing less than to be let down by a parental figure. Remus felt as though he’d stuck a knife in his stomach and twisted as he watched his cub hug himself tighter.

“It’s complicated,” Remus answered and Harry looked away.

“It’s fine. I get it. You had your own life to lead.” The boy scrubbed angrily at his eyes. Remus noticed for the first time that he was crying.

“No Harry, that’s not-” He took a deep breath. “When your parents died I immediately came back to the country. I petitioned to have custody of you.” The boy looked up with wide eyes. “It was in your parents will that if Sirius,” he stumbled over the name, “was unable to claim you then I should be your guardian. I fought for you Harry, but I have a- medical condition- by law I cannot have custody of you.” Harry frowned at that. “When I learned I couldn’t look after you the way I wanted, the way your parents wanted, I wrote to Dumbledore and your aunt, asking to be a part of your life. They both refused. Dumbledore said it was safer for you if you had no contact with Wizards. Your aunt said much the same thing.” Remus swallowed hard, begging for the boy to understand. “I had no way of finding you so I waited until I knew you’d be at Hogwarts. I tried to write to you, but you never replied-”

“I never got any letters,” Harry interrupted.

“You didn’t?” Remus frowned. Could Dumbledore have been keeping them apart on purpose? He had asked Remus not to tell Harry about his relationship to his parents, after all.

Harry shook his head. “I would have replied, if I did.”

“I need to speak to Dumbledore,” he said.

“What? No. You can’t tell him about this. Please sir.” Harry reached out to grasp his shirt to stop him from leaving and started hyperventilating. “You can’t tell anyone. Please. Please.” Harry’s started gasping, his breath hitching in his throat. “You can’t tell, you can’t tell. Please,” He begged between gasps.

Eyes widening, Remus pulled the teen into a hug, rubbing his back. “It’s alright Harry. You’re okay, just breath.” His inner wolf growled at his cub’s pain but Remus ignored it, focusing on the distraught teen as his breathing slowly came back to normal.

“He won’t help,” Harry mumbled into Remus’ chest once he’d calmed down a little. He didn’t move from the Professors embrace, it felt strangely comforting, almost familiar.

“Shh, it’s alright Cub. We’ll work this out.” Remus rested his cheek on top of Harry’s messy hair as he held him close. Poppy handed him a vial of dreamless sleep and he nodded his thanks. “Here Cub, drink this.” The teen pulled a face but did as he was told, not really wanting to continue this conversation anyway.

Remus felt the teen go lax against him and gently laid him down, brushing his fringe from his eyes.

“Oh Remus.” Poppy said in a small voice.

The man looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

“What’re we going to do?” She asked quietly.

Remus rubbed at his eyes and pointed at the boy he’d always considered his cub. “Fix his ankle, and see if you can do anything about the underlying issues. I’m going to talk with Minerva and Dumbledore. How long before he wakes?”

“He should be out till dawn.”

Remus nodded, “I’ll be back then. Thank you Poppy.” She gave him a sad smile and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus walked brusquely to Minerva’s office. Albus may be content to leave Harry in an abusive home, but McGonagall wouldn’t be. If circumstances had been different she would’ve been Aunt Minnie to Harry, just as surely as Remus would’ve been Uncle Moony.

He knocked on her door and walked in as she called “enter” trying to compose his anger.

“Remus, what-” she asked, cutting herself off at his furious expression.

He took a deep breath. “It has come to my attention that one of our students is being abused at home.”

Her eyes widened, abuse was uncommon in the magical world. Parents respected their need for heirs. They valued them. She hadn’t heard of a case of child abuse since Remus himself had been in school.

“Who Remus?” she asked, indicating he sit in one of the visitor chairs. He gave her a pained expression and she gasped, knowing that there was only one student Remus Lupin cared about enough for that tortured look to cross his face.

“It’s Harry.” He confirmed bitterly.

“Are you sure?” she asked. Silently he handed her the sheet of paper he was still carrying around. She took it and gasped at the lengthy list of injuries.

“I asked Poppy to perform the scan the next time he was in the hospital wing. I’ve noticed how skinny he is, the only clothes he owns that fit him is his uniform. And he’s skittish, if you ever raise a hand near him he flinches. It’s almost imperceptible but I think my werewolf senses helped me pick it up. If you ask him about his family he just changes subject.”

Minerva was staring at the parchment with her mouth hanging slightly open. “Merlin, how did we miss this?”

Remus grimaced. “I expect you just didn’t want to see it. With the whole world being told how great the-boy-who-lived is, no one thought to look at the child beneath.”

“I’m sorry Remus. I dropped the ball.”

“It’s not your fault.” He told her, though he couldn’t help but place a little of the blame on her shoulders. She had seen him every day for the past two years. “The point is, what are we going to do about it?”

“We get him out, of course.”

Remus grinned. “Right answer.”

“We should bring this to Albus.”

“I think he already knows,” Remus said quietly.

“What?” she asked sharply.

“Harry told me that he asked the headmaster if he could move away from home, but that he adamantly refused. I don’t know how much Harry told him, if he said anything at all, but he knows he’s not happy there.”

“So we show him the proof, ask him for his reasons and if he fails to help we take matters into our own hands, as we should have twelve years ago.”

“Agreed,” Remus said with grim determination.

The two of them headed to the headmasters office. They gave the password and swept into the room.

“Ah, Minerva, Remus. To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked as they entered the room.

“We’ve just received some rather unsettling news Albus,” McGonagall said as they took seats across from him.

“Yes, it has come to our attention that one of our students is being abused quite severely at home.” Remus said, handing him the list of injuries with Harry’s name removed.

“My, my,” he said as he read the list. “I can’t believe someone would do all of this to a child.”

“It’s disgusting,” Minerva spat out.

“We wanted to inform you before we took it up with child services,” Remus said, watching the man’s face carefully.

“Yes, quite. Well, we can’t have them staying at home.” He looked up and handed the parchment back. “Who is the student?”

“Harry Potter,” Remus replied, watching his face carefully for any signs that he knew. Albus paled slightly, but otherwise revealed nothing.

They moved to stand. 

“Wait. Harry Potter cannot be removed from his relatives.”

“Why ever not?” Minerva asked sternly.

“He is protected there,” he said simply.

“Protected?” Remus asked, trying to control his anger. “From what?”

“Voldemort. There are blood wards that protect Harry and his family so long as they live together.”

“Albus, it is no good protecting him from Voldemort if his own relatives kill him.”

The man had the grace to wince at the venom in Remus’ voice.

“Then we will have someone check on him to make sure he is safe.”

“That’s not good enough,” Remus said. 

Albus’ eyes flashed. “It is imperative that Harry remains with his Aunt. Living there he is removed from any threat Voldemort or his death eaters may pose.”

“Then we find a place and ward it to the hilt so no one can find him. You can’t send him back there.”

“You can’t stop me.”

“I’m supposed to look after him. You’ve kept me away all these years. Tell me Albus, did you ever even check on him?”

“I knew he was alive. That is all that matters.”

“Aren’t you the one always telling people you can’t live without love?”

“And where will he live, Remus?” Albus asked, trying to remain calm in the face of an angry werewolf. “You cannot claim him, no matter how much you wish it. If you take this through the ministry he becomes a ward of the state. How many people, how many hidden death eaters, will be vying to adopt him?”

“So we just leave him to suffer?” Remus asked, angry at the reminder of his sub-human class.

“It is the only way.”

“You’re wrong.” Remus said, glaring at the Headmaster. A brief flash of surprise passed through Albus’ eyes and Remus briefly wondered if anyone had ever told him that before as he turned on his heel and swept from the office.

Minerva watched him go with a heavy heart. That man had lost everything with the death of the Potters, and he was losing it again. She turned back to the headmaster who had replaced his benign mask.

“I’m not happy about this Albus. I warned you when we left him on that doorstep.”

Albus just inclined his head and she left the office.

…

Minerva walked to the hospital wing, figuring that was where Remus had gone. She found him sat in the visitor’s chair, staring at his Godsons face.

He heard her come in, but didn’t look up. “How can I send him back there in a week’s time, knowing they’re just going to hurt him?”

Minerva placed a hand on his shoulder. “There has to be something we can do. Was anyone else named as a guardian?”

Remus shook his head. “I don’t know. I haven’t seen the will. I just know I’m on there.”

“You know, the will was sealed the night they died before anyone had a chance to read it.” Minerva said. “Do you think there’s a copy in the cottage, or the Manor?”

Remus shook his head. “I emptied the cottage the week after… It wasn’t there. The Manor,” he shrugged, “the only one who could get in there now would be Harry or Sirius.”

She sat down beside him. “There has to be something we could do.”

Remus thought for a moment. “I could talk to Amelia Bones. Ask her to keep the investigation quiet, given that it’s Harry. I worked with her a few times in the war, I think she’s trustworthy.”

“I remember her from school, she always had a good head on her shoulders,” Minerva commented.

“We’re doing the right thing, getting him out of there?” he asked, suddenly uncertain.

“Yes,” she said simply. “There’s no point in keeping him safe from Voldemort if he’s dead before he’s even resurrected. There are other ways to protect him.”  
Remus nodded.

“You should get some rest, Remus.”

He shook his head. “I need to be here, when he wakes up.”

Minerva nodded and left to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry groaned as he blinked awake and noticed his scruffy looking Professor asleep in the chair beside the bed. He frowned at him for a moment before the events of the day before caught up to him and he felt his blood run cold.

They knew. They couldn’t know. Vernon would know, then he would hurt him even more. Like last time, when the year two teacher wanted to know about the bruises. That earned him two weeks in the cupboard with no food.

“Harry. Harry, calm down.” A voice called to him through the panic. “Take a deep breath Harry.” He complied shakily and his vision becoming his own again. “That’s it, and out again. Good boy, that’s it, just breathe.”

In control again he looked up at his concerned Professor and blushed. “Sorry Sir.”

He gave him a warm smile. “It’s okay Harry, not your fault.”

Harry frowned, wasn’t everything always his fault? The Professor didn’t look angry though so he just nodded. 

“How’re you feeling?” Professor Lupin asked him as he retook his seat, running a hand through his sleep mussed hair.

Harry rolled his eyes, frustrated. “I’m fine sir, I only had a sprained ankle.”

“I’ll be the judge of that Mr. Potter,” Madam Pomfrey said, bustling into the room with a tray of potions that Harry eyed warily.

“Here, drink this.” Harry made no move to take the vial from her.

“What is it?” he asked, wary after being forced to sleep the day before.

“It’s a nutrients potion. You are severely underweight and will be taking these with every meal for the foreseeable future,” she informed him, shaking the vial in front of him.

Harry glared at the potion. “There’s no point, I won’t be able to take them once I leave school.”

“Nonsense, I will send the supply home with you.”

“And I suppose that you’ll ward them from being locked in the cupboard too,” Harry mumbled under his breath, grabbing the potion and draining it with a grimace.

“The cupboard?” Professor Lupin asked quietly.

Harry glanced up at him, surprised that he had heard him. He swallowed, but answered him, knowing he’d worked most everything else out for himself anyway. “Yeah. They lock my trunk in the cupboard along with my wand every summer so I can’t try any ‘funny business’.” Harry held his hand up to indicate quote marks as he said it. 

Lupin frowned but didn’t comment, for which Harry was grateful. “What if we sent you the potions by owl, would you get them then?”

“Depends,” Harry said, staring at his lap to avoid the pained expression he could see in the adult’s eyes.

“On what?” Lupin asked gently.

“Whether they put the bars back on my window or lock Hedwig up again,” he answered honestly.

“I am going to do everything I can to get you out of there Harry,” Remus told him, feeling sick at the thought of bars on a child’s window. Harry snorted, a clear ‘yeah, right’ attitude. “I promise, Harry.”

Harry looked up into his Professor’s honest eyes and nodded. “I’m not saying you won’t try. But I won’t get my hopes up. You’re not the first person to say that to me Professor.”

“Has someone tried to get you out before?” Remus asked.

“My year two teacher, she saw the bruises. She promised to help me, told the Dursley’s about the bruises and I was punished for two weeks for getting caught. When I went back to school she hated me, they’d convinced her I was a liar looking for attention,” Harry replied in a dull voice.

“Well they won’t convince us of that Mr. Potter,” Madam Pomfrey said to the boy.

“No, but if they find out I told you there will be a longer list next term.” The two adults glanced at each other over the top of the boys head, worry in both their eyes. “Not that it matters, they’re probably going to punish me for running away last summer anyway. Uncle Vernon knows how to hold a grudge.”

“We won’t tell them, Harry,” Remus promised. 

Harry just shrugged. “Can I go now?”

“Take this first,” Madam Pomfrey said, handing him a pain relieving potion for his ankle. “You’ll need to come back after dinner so I can heal some of the underlying issues I picked up on the scan.”

Harry just shrugged, downed the potion and left, heading towards the tower to get a change of clothes.

The adults watched him go, concerned. 

“I’ve never seen him like that,” Poppy said. “He’s always so full of energy demanding to be released.”

Remus nodded. “I haven’t either.” He got to his feet. 

“The way he speaks, it’s like he thinks he deserves that treatment.”

“I’m going to get him out of there. Screw whatever Albus says.” He and Minerva had filled Poppy in on their argument with the headmaster. She just nodded and watched her friend leave, she hated seeing him in pain after all he’d been through.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus headed to his rooms to shower and put on his best patched up robes before walking to Minerva’s office.

“I’m going to the ministry now,” he told her, being a Saturday it was best for him to do this when he wasn’t supposed to be teaching.

“Be careful Remus,” she told him.

He just nodded and used her floo.

“I’m here to see Amelia Bones,” Remus informed the desk clerk in the Auror’s Office.

“Do you have an appointment?” she drawled, wrinkling her nose at the man’s appearance.

“No, but it’s important,” he told her.

“It always is,” she murmured under her breath. “I’m sorry sir, but Madam Bones is very busy, unless you have an appointment I cannot let you in.”

Remus sighed and indicated a blank piece of parchment on her desk. “May I?”

She rolled her eyes and nodded. Remus wrote a quick note to Amelia and attached a copy of Harry’s medical history to it before handing it to the clerk. “Give this to Madam Bones, do not give it to anyone else. I will wait here.”

The woman scowled at him but took his note through the door behind her. She came back five minutes with a white face, an angry looking Amelia Bones hot on her heels. “Remus,” she greeted, holding out a hand for him to shake. “I’m sorry about my staff, please come through.”

He followed her into her office and she immediately threw up some wards so they couldn’t be heard. “Now, explain to me why you are bringing a matter of child welfare to me rather that the child services?”

Remus took a breath. “It is a rather difficult situation Amelia. The child is Harry Potter.” She gasped. “I took the matter up with Albus who told me it was imperative for Harry to remain with his relatives. He believes it is the only place Harry will be safe from Voldemort, and proceeded to demand I drop the subject. I can’t do that. Harry doesn’t live there long enough for it to matter anyway, and there are other ways of protecting him. But we can’t allow him to become a ward of the state either. There are many people who would want custody of Harry who would not be good for him.”

Amelia nodded. “I see.” She seemed to think for a moment. “Do you have a plan?”

Remus shook his head. “Not really. We do the investigation to get him out of there, but keep it quiet so Albus and the death eaters don’t know about it. In terms of guardians, is it possible to unseal the Potter’s will? I know for a fact that I am listed as a guardian, I petitioned for custody back then, but due to my lycanthropy I was refused. I’m sure James and Lily will have made other arrangements.”

“The will was sealed by Dumbledore?” she asked.

“Yes. I sincerely doubt he even read it. If he had, Harry would not be living with his aunt.”

Amelia drummed her fingers on the desk. “He is the chief warlock. I’m not sure how we can unseal the will without his permission.”

“The Potter’s must’ve had more than the copy they filed at the ministry,” Remus said in frustration.

“Of anyone left on this planet Remus, you knew them best. Where would they hide it?” Amelia asked, she remembered him from the first war. She had seen him fighting alongside James and Sirius at the Battle of the Themes, the three of them had worked in perfect unison. She couldn’t imagine that not translating in their day to day lives.

“I don’t know. It wasn’t in the cottage, I cleared it out, trying to save things for Harry when he grew up. It could be at the Manor but only Harry and Sirius would be keyed into the wards now.”

“You’re saying Black could be hiding at Potter Manor and the only way to find him would be to send Harry in?” she asked sharply.

Remus grimaced and nodded.

“You know, I still can’t believe he did it,” she said sighing, he was the last person in the world she would have believed it of.

“Me neither,” Remus said, absently rubbing at his chest where he still felt the sting of betrayal.

“I’m sorry,” Amelia apologized, seeing his pain. “Is there somewhere Lily would hide the will?”

Remus thought for a moment. “I don’t know, but I might know someone who will. I’ll get back to you.”

She nodded. “I’ll look into this as quietly as possible, but a list of injuries won’t be enough to get him free of the place.”

Remus sighed. “I know.”

“I will need to speak to Harry at some point, do you think he’d be amenable?” 

“He’s skittish. He doesn’t believe anything we do will help anything.” Remus bit his lip, thinking of the vacant look in Harry’s eyes, usually so full of life. “If we find a way to save him before you interview him, perhaps he will speak to you.”

“Very well. I will head to the Dursley’s and interview them,” she said, standing up to shake his hand.

“Don’t tell them who you are, or why you are there. If Harry has to go back there next week, I don’t want to give them more cause to hurt him.” She nodded her understanding and showed him out.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry walked through the portrait hole and was immediately assaulted by Hermione hugging him. “Harry where have you been?” she demanded, pulling back to look him over.

Harry pulled away from her, trying not to flinch at the contact. “They kept me in the hospital wing all night,” he said in a monotonous voice, trying to push his way further into the room.

“Why? It was just a sprain, Pomfrey can fix those in minutes,” Hermione said. Harry just shrugged, heading up to the dorm to get dressed for breakfast.

He sat down on the bed, thinking. Lupin had said he would help him. But Dumbledore said it was impossible. And he was Dumbledore. If it could be done, he’d have said so, wouldn’t he? But there was something about Lupin. He felt comforted by the man. Comfortable in his presence in a way he wasn’t with any other adult. Not even Mrs Weasley. He had promised, but Harry knew better than to get his hopes up by now. All that was worth was a broken arm. Even so, he couldn’t completely fight the feeling back. Damn him. He had made him hope for something he had long since given into. It was going to hurt so much more now when Lupin failed to free him.

“Are you alright Harry?” Neville asked, drawing him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah I-” Harry cut himself off as he realised he was crying. He scrubbed his hands over his face to dry the tears. “Sorry Neville, weird day.”

Neville studied him for a moment. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Harry said without even thinking. He couldn’t know. He was the Boy-Who-Lived to these people. He had to be what they wanted, what they needed, or they’d ostracize him again. He couldn’t let the mask down. “Thanks Neville, I’m fine.”

Neville frowned but nodded. “I’m always here if you need me Harry.”

Harry quirked a smile. “Thanks. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

He jumped to his feet and went downstairs to face the Spanish Inquisition again.

…

Remus made his way to the dungeons and stood outside Snape’s office for a long moment, debating. Snape hated him, and by the end of the war he hated Lily too. Would he really know where Lily would keep her will?

Squaring his shoulders he knocked the door. “Enter.”

Remus did, shutting the door behind himself. “Lupin, what are you doing here?” Snape snarled. 

“Do you have any idea where Lily might have kept a copy of her will?” Remus asked without preamble, knowing that Snape wouldn’t care for the pleasantries of normal human interaction.

“What?” he asked, suddenly taken aback.

“Her will. It was sealed by Albus the day she died.”

“Why are you suddenly so keen to get your inheritance?” Snape asked, a spark of amusement in his cold tone.

Remus tilted his head to the side. “This doesn’t leave this room.” Snape raised an eyebrow, but nodded to show his acquiesce. “We need to find a new guardian for Harry.”

Snape snorted at that. “Why did pampered Mr. Potter get grounded or something?”

Remus bit back an angry retort and placed the parchment he had shown to several people already in the last two days on Snape’s desk. “He is far from pampered, Severus.”

Snape glanced at the parchment and swore. “Does Albus-”

“He knows. He fails to see the issue,” Remus said bitterly.

Snape growled. “He swore to me that that boy was well cared for.”

“To me as well,” Remus said, wondering at the anger in Snape’s face, he’d always hated Harry.

“I believe that Lily had a safety deposit box in the muggle world. I may be able to check it for a copy of the will.”

“Thank you, Severus.” 

“I don’t do it for you, Lupin. I am sworn to protect that boy.”

“I thought you hated him,” Remus said, tilting his head to the side.

“He is more like Lily, than his father,” Snape responded, as if that said it all.

“Don’t tell Albus?” Remus asked tentatively.

Snape stared at Remus for a moment. “I won’t, my duty is foremost to Lily’s son, whom I seem to have failed already. Albus, I believe, wants him as a pawn in his war.”

“That is my fear as well.” Remus sighed.

“I shan’t be able to do this before the summer begins,” Severus warned.

“Then Harry will have to go back there,” Remus said, feeling a little sick at the thought.

“I will do it as soon as the train leaves,” Severus said, understanding the urgency.

“Thank you.” Snape just nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Amelia walked down the prim driveway of the Dursley’s home and knocked on the door. She glanced around at the neat flower beds and spotless windows and wondered how it was possible for a child to receive so many injuries inside such an ordinary home.

“We don’t want anything.” A voice called from behind the door.

“I’m not selling anything Mrs. Dursley. I’m with the police, may I come in and speak with you?” she asked calmly.

The door opened and a slim, sour face woman glanced her up and down from the doorway. 

“What’s this about?” she demanded.

“There has been several home invasions in the neighbourhood Mrs Dursley, we’re conducting an investigation both to see if anyone has seen anything and to make sure the homes are secure,” Amelia responded, showing her fake badge to the woman.

“Better come in then.” She stepped back and led her to the lounge. Amelia glanced around with interest, noting that there were several photographs in the hallway and lounge, all absent of Harry. “Wait here, I’ll fetch my husband.”

“Thank you,” Amelia said, waiting for her to leave the room before flicking her wand out and scanning the house for a magical signature. There were traces of a ward over the house, but it was weak. The strongest magical signature came from the cupboard under the stairs. She frowned, that was not normal for a house with an underage wizard in it. Usually there was trace magic everywhere. Why on earth would it be concentrated to one cupboard?

She stowed her wand as the couple came back into the room. “Good afternoon. My name is Detective Bones. There have been several home invasions over the past two weeks in the neighbourhood. Have either of you noticed any suspicious behaviour?”

“No,” the rather large man said rudely. Amelia suddenly found it very difficult not to hex the man. He had to have been the one to break Harry’s legs when he turned three.

“Well, there is that woman who’s always walking past our window, has about twenty cats. It’s disgusting,” Mrs Dursley said.

Amelia held up her hand to stop her. “Have either of your sons noticed anything?”

“Sons? We only have one, Dudley. He wouldn’t have seen anything, he spends all his time at his friend’s house,” Mr Dursley said.

“Forgive me if I’m mistaken, but I have it listed that two boys live here.”

Mrs Dursley sniffed haughtily, “The other one is our nephew. He is currently at St Brutus’s Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. If he wasn’t I’d tell you it was him.”

Amelia frowned at this. Harry was probably the furthest it was possible to get from a criminal. “What did he do to get there?” she asked, curious as to what they would say.

“Oh, he is awful. He has never done as he is told,” Mrs Dursley sniffled. “He bullies our Dudders, we caught him breaking his toys when they were children, and the boy hit our Dudders for no reason. Teachers found him on top of the school roof once, he just climbed up there. We went to the zoo as a special treat for Dudders eleventh birthday and the boy set a snake on him. He’s unhinged. We’ve tried everything to get him to behave.” She started her crocodile tears and Amelia fought hard not to raise an eyebrow.

“What did you try to get him to behave?”

“Punishment,” Mr Dursley growled. “The normal ones don’t work with the boy. We gave him chores to keep him busy. Had to lock him in his cu- room to stop him from stealing food. Spanking him didn’t even work.”

Amelia nodded, trying not to react to the slip of the tongue. Was he going to say cupboard? “Anyway, I can see you haven’t seen anything. If I may just check your house to make sure it’s secure I’ll be on my way.” 

“Of course.” Mrs Dursley stood up and Amelia followed suit.

“I’ll start with upstairs.” Mrs Dursley trailed her way upstairs as she made pretence of checking out the windows before they came to the final bedroom. There were several different heavy duty locks on the door and a cat flap at the bottom. 

She looked at Mrs Dursley. “Was all of this necessary?” she asked.

“The boy is incontrollable,” she responded. 

Amelia nodded absently and entered the room, taking note of the shabby furniture, sparse walls and thin blanket as she made her way to the window. “What happened here?” she asked, taking note of several holes around the window.

“Oh, there were bars on that window, the boy somehow broke them, left several holes.”

Amelia closed her eyes and prayed for strength. “Well everything up here seems sound. Let’s go back downstairs.”

As they passed the cupboard Amelia paused. “What’s in here?” she asked, poking at the open lock.

“Oh, just cleaning supplies. We lock it when the boys home so he doesn’t do anything stupid with the chemicals.” Amelia nodded absently, opening the cupboard, ignoring the flash of fear that passed across Mrs Dursley’s face. She kept her face blank as she noted the camp bed covered in dirty sheets behind the bleach bottles, the broken toy soldiers in the corner and the wall with ‘Harry’s Room’ written in crayon.

Shutting the door she allowed herself to be shown around the rest of the house. Amelia left with an assurance that everything seemed to be secure. She also left with a determination to get Harry Potter out of there as soon as possible, blood wards be damned. The way they were they wouldn’t stop a butterfly anyway. Blood wards only worked when there was love involved. The Dursleys did not love ‘the boy’.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry stared at his breakfast. He wasn’t hungry. He sighed, frustrated. This wasn’t supposed to affect him till the end of the week. He needed to eat as much as he could before the Dursleys locked him up and used him as a slave again. But everything tasted of cardboard and he was panicking that Lupin would do something rash like tell the Dursleys he’d been discovered.

He felt Hermione watching him from across the table. Ron, oblivious, was stuffing his face with sausages. It made Harry feel even worse at the thought of eating.

“What happened last night Harry? You were fine yesterday,” Hermione finally asked, the suspense killing her.

“Nothing Hermione, I’m fine.”

Ron snorted. “Then why are you staring at that plate like it holds all the answers to the universe?”

Harry shook his head. “Nothing,” he said again. He stood up and left, making his way outside. The castle felt to stifling this morning.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other as their best friend disappeared. “What the hell is going on with him?” Ron asked her.

“I don’t know.” She frowned. “Something must’ve happened in the hospital wing, or they wouldn’t have kept him all night.”

“Well then, what happened?” Ron asked, then his eyes widened, “you don’t think he’s dying or anything?”

Hermione stared at him, wide-eyed. “No, he can’t be. He’d have told us if that was it, surely.”

“You know, he normally acts like this on the train home.” Ron put in. 

“You’re right. Maybe it isn’t the hospital wing, we are going home next week,” she said, then frowned. “The Dursleys can’t be that bad, can they?”

“You weren’t there year before last. They had bars on his windows, feeding him through a cat flap from what I saw,” Ron said.

“And last year, he ran away didn’t he?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Ron agreed. They looked at each other again, then leapt to their feet, following Harry outside.

…

Harry wasn’t looking where he was going as he walked, scuffing his feet on the ground. 

“Ah, Potter, come to see the show!” Malfoy crowed and Harry looked up, frowning.

“What?” he asked distractedly.

There was a flicker of confusion on Malfoy’s face but he shrugged it off. “They’re coming to kill Hagrid’s chicken.”

Harry glanced down to Hagrid’s hut to see Buckbeak tied outside. “Oh,” he mumbled, lifeless. Malfoy frowned at his expression. Harry ignored him and carried on walking. Heading to Hagrid’s hut, knowing the man would need comfort despite Harry’s inner turmoil.

“Harry!” He heard Hermione’s voice from behind him and sighed, slowing his pace to allow her to catch up.

There was a brief argument behind him, he didn’t bother turning around though. Hermione could handle Malfoy and his cronies alone any day.

“Good punch.” He heard Ron say appreciatively and Harry snorted, partially wishing he could have seen it. Hermione caught up to him and grabbed his arm. He allowed her to pull him into a hug, fighting with his instincts to pull away the whole time.

“This is about going home, isn’t it?” she asked.

Harry pulled back. “How’d you figure?”

“You always act like this, day before we leave mate,” Ron chimed in.

“It’s not the day before we leave,” Harry pointed out as they continued their journey.

“No, but, it’s the same look. So what’s bothering you about them today?” Ron asked.

Harry sighed and debated what to tell them. “You know how Sirius Black is my Godfather?” He asked. They both nodded. “Well, turns out, Professor Lupin is too.”

“What?” they both asked, surprised.

Harry sighed. “Apparently, he fought for custody of me when I was a baby, but he has some kind of illness which meant he wasn’t allowed to look after me.”

His friends looked at each other. “And you’re upset because you can’t live with him?” Ron asked, confused.

“I guess. He’s nice, he actually talks about my parents if I ask him to, even though I know it hurts him to think about it. My life could have been completely different.” 

“How come he never tried to see you sooner?” Hermione asked, indignant on her friend’s behalf.

“He did, they wouldn’t tell him where I was. He tried to write me letters too, but I never got them.”

“Wow,” Ron said.

Harry snorted in amusement. 

“Well, you could get to know him now. Spend some time with him over the summer?” Hermione suggested gently. 

Harry shrugged. “S’not the same as living with him.”

“Would you want to?” Ron asked again.

Harry thought about it. His parents had wanted him to know the man. And he was angry at the abuse Harry had received, even though Harry knew he deserved it. He was just bad at being good. Harry had liked him as a teacher and felt comforted when he’d hugged him in a way he’d never felt before. Normally he just endured hugs, flinching from the physical contact which normally meant pain. He wouldn’t mind hugging Professor Lupin again, he thought to himself, surprised. “Yeah,” he finally answered, “I think I would.”

Another wish he knew would never come true.

With that depressing thought he knocked on the door to Hagrid’s hut.


	8. Chapter 8

Remus kept an eye on the Marauders map all day, following Harry with a trained eye. It had surprised him to find out the boy had it; they had lost it to Filch in their final year. The old bit of parchment had been deemed suspicious by him for some reason.

He watched Harry walk into the common room from his dorm, his dot briefly overlapping with Hermione’s before they were joined by Ron. Nodding to himself, knowing his cub couldn’t get into much trouble up there he started grading papers, keeping half an eye on the map.

It was getting late by the time Remus stopped grading and noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione were still out on the grounds. Peter Pettigrew standing next to them. Feeling his stomach lurch Remus leapt to his feet, rushing out of the castle. If Wormtail was alive then Sirius was innocent, it was the only thing that made sense.

He bumped into Snape in the castle entrance. “What’s going on Lupin?”

“I have reason to believe Peter Pettigrew is alive and currently in the company of Harry Potter,” Remus said, not stopping as he made his way onto the lawn.

“What?” Snape asked, following.

Remus ignored him and carried on towards the Whomping Willow just in time to see Hermione get thrown into the tunnel. The two Professors looked at each other and followed.

“If Peter is alive, Sirius has to be innocent.”

“You’re mental. They’d have told you if they switched secret keepers.” Snape protested as they made their way into the tunnel, bent double at the height.

“Not if they thought I was the traitor.”

“This is going to be an uncomfortable conversation,” Snape commented. 

Remus snorted, that was an understatement. He glanced at Snape, wondering at his sudden inclination to treat him as a friend.

“I never hated Potter.” Snape said, as if reading his mind. “I have to appear that way to make Voldemort believe I’m still his when he comes back. The easiest way to do that is to make the boy hate me.”

“And me?”

“It was never you who bullied me, Remus.”

“I tried to eat you,” he pointed out reasonably, still bitter at the guilt and betrayal of that night.

“That was mostly my own fault.”

Remus stopped in the tunnel and stared at him. “What?”

“I knew what you were. I was a git. I was looking for an excuse to get you and Black expelled. I wouldn’t have come into the room.”

Remus clamped his jaw shut, trying to force away the anger he suddenly felt towards the man. He had been so sure they were both victims in that prank. Was that another thing he’d blamed an innocent Sirius for?

He walked quietly and swiftly through the tunnel and up the stairs, following the sound of voices to the main bedroom.

“Expelliarmus.” He cast the spell as he entered the room and caught Harry’s wand in his hand. Snape stayed hidden in the shadows.

Harry got up quickly and moved to stand in front of his friends.

Sirius stayed on the floor and looked directly into Remus’ eyes. “Rem, it wasn’t me,” he said pleadingly.

Remus nodded, “I know, where is he?”

The kids all looked at each other confused. “The boy,” Sirius wheezed.

Remus looked up at the kids and spotted the rat clutched in Ron’s hands. The kids were all staring at him with wide eyes as Remus held out a hand to help Sirius to his feet and handed him Harry’s wand.

“Ron, can I have a look at your rat please?” he asked pleasantly. The animal squealed and struggled in the boy’s vice-like grip.

“What, why?” he asked, fearful.

“I believe that it is not a rat, but an animagus. Please. If he isn’t I’ll give him right back.”

“You’re mental!” The boy yelled, “Scabbers has been in my family for twelve years, he’s not a wizard.”

“Just let me check,” Remus said quietly.

“Do it, Ron,” Harry said. Ron gave him a wide eyed look and, seeing something in Harry’s expression, held out the squealing, wriggling rat.

Remus waved his wand over the rat and it immediately started to grow body parts.

“Ah!” Ron yelled, dropping it on the floor as Peter emerged.

The ratty looking man trembled at the stares of his once best friends. “Remus, Sirius, my old friends.” He greeted them, running for the door. Snape stepped into the doorway, stopping him.

“What a lovely reunion,” he commented dryly.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, completely clueless as to what was happening. 

“What the bloody hell is going on?” Ron asked, still staring in disgust at the man who had been his pet for almost as long as he was alive.

Sirius cracked a laugh at that. “Harry, I know you’ve spent the last year hating me, but I never betrayed your parents, that was all this scum. And can I just say, I love your choice in friends.”

Harry looked at Remus, who nodded his confirmation. “I thought it was him too Harry. But if Peter is alive, which he clearly is, Sirius is innocent.” Harry nodded, trusting his teacher, though he wasn’t sure why.

“No!” Peter exclaimed, “It wasn’t me, I was scared, that’s why I stayed as a rat. Sirius. He’s the one who betrayed James. I’d never.”

“Shut up Pettigrew. You don’t get to talk to my Godson like that,” Sirius said, casting a silencing charm on the man and binding him with rope. “You are going to prove my innocence, and then you are going to play with the dementors.”

Fear shone through the man’s eyes but he could do nothing as the group dragged him through the tunnel. The kids bringing up the rear as Harry and Hermione helped Ron limp out.

“Shit,” Snape said as they got outside, looking at Lupin with wide eyes. “Did you take your potion tonight?”

Lupin looked up at the sky, then back to Snape. “Get the kids out of here,” he said, before releasing his grip on Pettigrew and running in the opposite direction of the castle. Stumbling as the pain of the transformation beginning hit him.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked as he watched the Professor convulsing on the ground.

“Get to the castle. Run, don’t look back.” Snape demanded.

The kids frowned at him but followed the order, pausing as they got to the top of the hill to stare in horror as Professor Lupin transformed into a wolf and ran straight for Sirius and Snape. They defended themselves and Pettigrew escaped.

“No!” Harry yelled, moving to run after him.

“Stop Harry,” Hermione begged. “If you get any closer Professor Lupin will attack you. He doesn’t have his own mind right now.”

Sirius transformed back into a dog and leapt at the wolf, trying to push him away from Snape as he retreated. Harry watched with fear routing him to the spot as his two Godfathers snapped at each other.

“Potter, run,” Snape said. He grasped the back of his neck and shoved him towards the castle, flicking his wand at Ron to levitate him ahead of them. 

Harry stopped again as they reached the castle doors. “No,” he whispered. Hundreds of dementors descended on the scene, surrounding the two creatures.

Harry tried to break away to help them, but his vision blacked out and he felt himself slip into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Remus made his way to the hospital wing the next morning with a thumping headache and a few new scars to his name. He had ice cold dread in his stomach as he walked through the castle wearing clothes transfigured from leaves once he’d found his wand inside the entrance to the Whomping Willow.

He couldn’t believe he’d been so irresponsible. He should have just told Snape of the situation and locked himself inside his office. What if he hurt someone? Did Peter escape? What about Sirius?

He entered the hospital wing and found the three teenagers sitting in their beds being fussed over by Madam Pomfrey.

“Professor Lupin,” Harry said, jumping to his feet, “are you okay?”

Remus smiled at Harry, realising he wasn’t surprised that the boy held no disregard for him simply because of his condition. “I’m fine Harry.”

Poppy harrumphed from her position at Ron’s bedside. “Could you tell me what happened last night?” Remus asked.

Harry glanced at Hermione. “Pettigrew escaped. I tried to follow him but Snape knocked me out. They caught Sirius and they wouldn’t believe us that he was innocent. Not even when Snape told them. They were going to get the dementors to kiss him.” Remus felt his blood run cold, his legs fell from beneath him. Harry caught him quickly and helped him sit down. He lowered his voice so only he could hear him. “Hermione and I, we used the time turner. We saved him, and Buckbeak. He’s safe. He’s gone.”

Remus took a shaky breath and focused on Harry’s face. “He’s safe,” Harry repeated, determination in his eyes. 

Remus smiled and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry froze, but relaxed into it. “Thank you Harry. For hearing him out, for saving him.”

Harry pulled back and shrugged, uncomfortable. “Hermione calls it my ‘saving people thing’.” He quirked his lips and threw a look over his shoulder at his best friend.

“It’s a problem,” she sighed.

“You’d be dead too if he didn’t have it Hermione,” Ron pointed out. Hermione just cuffed him round the back of the head.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to his second Godfather. Remus smiled at him. “As complex’s go, it’s not a bad one to have. Just as long as you don’t get yourself killed in the process.”

Harry nodded at the serious tone. “What happens now?”

Remus considered. “Well usually Poppy yells at me for being too skinny and not sleeping enough.”

Harry laughed as Poppy called, “Yes, I’ll be there to yell at you in a moment dear.” 

Remus rolled his eyes at his friend and self-appointed caretaker. She’d been looking after him ever since he started Hogwarts, even after he left.

“I meant with Sirius,” Harry said.

“He’ll find somewhere to lay low while we try to find Peter,” Remus replied.

Harry nodded and looked at his feet. “Nothing ever goes right, does it?” 

“Sure it does Cub,” Remus said. “Don’t worry, we’ll get him free.”

Another thought occurred to Harry then. “Are you staying here as a teacher next year?”

Remus frowned, his gut twisting uncomfortably. “Why, don’t you want me to?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Of course I do. You’re the best defence teacher we’ve ever had. I only ask because every year there seems to be a new defence teacher.”

Remus let out a small sigh of relief as he realised Harry really did want him to stay. “I have no intention of leaving. Although if knowledge of my condition gets out, I shan’t be allowed to continue.”

“Why not?” Harry frowned.

Remus smiled at the indignant expression that reminded him so much of James when he’d discovered Remus’ furry little problem. “Werewolves aren’t accepted in our society Harry. People are scared of us, like we’re evil monsters who will attack you for looking at us.”

“Anyone who knows you knows you wouldn’t do that,” Harry complained.

“I know that Harry, but society doesn’t think like that, unfortunately.”

“Is that why I wasn’t allowed to live with you?” Harry asked in a small voice.

Remus sighed. “Yes. They seemed to think I’d corrupt you.”

Harry bit his lip. “What if I don’t care?”

Remus cupped the teenager’s cheek and Harry leaned into it, closing his eyes. “That makes me very happy Harry. And I’m still working on it. Like I promised.” Harry nodded, his eyes filled with moisture as he opened them.

“It’s okay, if, you know, you can’t. I’m used to it. But, maybe you could come visit or something?” he asked hopefully. “The Dursleys can’t stop my Godfather from taking me out for the day.”

Remus felt a mixture of sadness at the defeated tone in Harry’s voice and happiness that he was asking to see him. “Of course I’ll come visit Cub.”

Harry smiled and Remus pulled him into another hug.

“Right, Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, I need you to leave. Mr. Weasley and Professor Lupin need their rest.”

Hermione got up from her seat and Harry reluctantly let go of Remus to follow her. Remus watched them go and vowed to himself he would do everything possible to save Harry from the Dursleys.


	10. Chapter 10

The end of term passed by in a blur after that and soon they were on the train home. Harry felt his heart sink as he realised he had no choice but to return to the Dursleys. He had foolishly begun to hope that Professor Lupin could get him out. He had been right, getting on the train home was so much harder now that the hope had been taken away.

He tried to forget where the train was taking him, forget the fear racing through him and focus on a conversation with his friends, but his mind kept wandering back to a particularly bad beating he’d received from Uncle Vernon the previous summer for failing to complete the chore list before he got home.

“What do you think Harry?” Ron’s voice called him back to the present and he flinched as his friend clapped him on the shoulder.

“What?” Harry asked.

Ron rolled his eyes. “I said it’s the Quidditch World Cup this summer, my Dad’s trying to get tickets.”

“That’s awesome Ron,” Harry said, trying to drum the appropriate enthusiasm into his voice as his heart sank at another thing he’d be missing out on.

Hermione was giving him a calculated look. “Are you looking forward to the summer?” she asked him.

“Not really,” Harry mumbled. Though it could be worse, at least he didn’t sleep in the cupboard any more.

“You know you’re the only teenager I’ve ever met who’s ever said that,” she said.

Harry shrugged. “You try living with the Dursleys, then tell me you wouldn’t rather live at Hogwarts.”

“Or with a convicted murderer and a werewolf?” she asked pointedly.

Harry glared at her. “Sirius is innocent, if slightly unhinged. And there’s nothing wrong with werewolves.” 

The train pulled into the station then and Harry closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he tried to quell the fear settling into his gut. It was fine, he could deal with this. He had for twelve years, had he not?

“Don’t worry mate, hopefully Dumbledore will let you come to us in a couple of weeks,” Ron said, gathering his trunk from the rack.

“Yeah,” Harry said dully. 

He followed his friends off the train and waved them goodbye.

“Don’t forget to write!” Hermione called after him.

He waved in acknowledgement, wondering if he shouldn’t let Hedwig out of her cage now so she didn’t get locked in again.

He pushed his way through the barrier and Uncle Vernon immediately gripped the scruff of his neck, dragging him towards the car. He didn’t say anything, just shoved him into the back seat and began to drive. 

Harry sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, wishing it were September already.

Vernon parked the car and dragged Harry into the house, tossing his belongings in the cupboard under the stairs and locking it. Harry stood in the entry way, eyes downcast as he waited for instruction. He wasn’t allowed to look at him without permission. Wasn’t allowed to do anything without permission in this house.

“Get upstairs boy. I don’t want to see you today,” Vernon growled.

Harry hurried to follow the order, running to his bedroom and closing the door before he could anger Vernon for breathing. 

He set Hedwig’s cage on his wardrobe and unlocked it, letting her out before she could get stuck there all summer. “You should go hunt girl, don’t want you to be trapped here like me,” he said to her. She hooted softly, but complied.

Harry smiled as he watched her leave, wishing he could go with her. As he watched her fly away he heard the locks on his door slide into place and closed his eyes against the feeling of dread that came with that noise. He tried not to think about the next time they remembered he was here. The next time he would be fed.

Professor Lupin had said he would visit. Maybe he would let him eat then.


	11. Chapter 11

Snape stepped out of the floo and headed straight for the muggle bank across the road. Now that he was looking for it even he could see the signs in Potter that all was not right at home. His hands shook and he flinched whenever anyone stood to close, probably what made him such an abysmal potions maker, though Severus conceded that was probably largely his own fault for making the boy nervous. And then there was his eyes, Lily’s eyes. They were times when they were almost dead, completely lacking the life that filed his mother’s, like he was resigned to his fate. He needed to help the boy, even if he couldn’t reveal his involvement.

Lily had given him access to her safety deposit box when they were children. He could hide possessions in there his father would otherwise destroy. He just hoped she still had it.

“Good afternoon,” Severus said to the woman at the desk, “I am here to access my joint safety deposit box.”

“Of course Sir, what is your name?” she asked politely.

“Severus Snape, but the account was under Lily Evans.” 

The woman nodded and typed something into her computer. “Of course sir. I have to say, I’m surprised, this account has been inactive for some time.”

Severus nodded. “Lily passed away, I found it quite painful to think of coming to see her things.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” she said. “Do you have the key and identification?”

Severus took them out of his pocket and showed them to her. She nodded. “If you will follow me, sir.”

She turned on her heel and walked through a door at the back of the room, through a corridor and into another room with heavy metal doors and locks, Severus knew they’d do no good against magic, but could imagine they would be difficult for muggles to break into.

The woman took the key from him and unlocked one of the boxes, bringing it to an examination table for him. “I will wait outside for you sir, just let me know when you’re ready to leave.”

“Thank you,” he said, before turning back to the box.

Inside was an assortment of photographs of the two of them as children, Severus smiled as he flicked through them, feeling the familiar pain in his chest as he thought of his dead best friend. He wouldn’t have thought Lily would keep those after they’d fallen out, there was also an old friendship bracelet she had made for him when they were nine, and an assortment of fake jewellery he’d bought for her as birthday presents. In the bottom of the box though was the object he was looking for.

He pulled out the will and opened it carefully, scanning through the various beneficiaries until he came to the custody section. Predictably the first was Sirius Black, Severus found that this angered him less than it would have even a week ago, he supposed it had something to do with the man’s innocence. The second on the list was Remus Lupin, Severus snorted at the wording, it had to have been written by Potter, “we appoint second Godfather, Remus John Lupin as Harry’s guardian in the event that Sirius Black is unable to look after him, and yes, we know he’s a werewolf and we don’t care. He’s the best man we know and he will do right by our son and we don’t care about the wizarding world’s stupid prejudices.” Severus briefly wondered if that was enough to allow Remus custody. It wasn’t like the third on the list, Frank and Alice Longbottom, could complete the duty, and if they had to clear Black’s name first Harry would have to spend probably at least the next three summers in that abusive hellhole. 

Shaking his head Severus folded the will again and pocketed it, then placed everything else back in the box. He’d come back for it one day, when Voldemort was dead and he could tell Potter the truth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains Physical abuse and Rape scenes, skip it if you need to just know that Vernon was a bastard, you wont miss much plot beside that.

Harry lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His stomach groaned from the lack of food and he ignored it, knowing full well that the sweets on the train would probably be his last meal for a week. 

He closed his eyes and thought of his Godfathers. One, God knows where, on the run from dementors and the ministry. Harry hoped he got away safely. And the other, Professor Lupin. He didn’t know what the man was doing, but he had promised to try and save him. Harry wondered how much the man could really do. He was a werewolf, after all. Not that Harry had anything against them, and he definitely didn’t doubt his abilities as a wizard, it was just that society had shunned him for his entire life, and probably would continue to do so, especially if they found out he was trying to take custody of the-boy-who-lived.

The lock on his door clicked and Harry felt his insides go cold. For a horrible moment he thought the dementors had followed him home. He swallowed and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. Maybe Uncle Vernon would leave him alone. The door opened and closed softly then heavy footsteps crossed the room towards him.

Harry’s heartrate spiked, suddenly terrified of the beating he knew he was about to receive. The beating he couldn’t defend himself from, lest he be kicked out of school. Then what would he do?

A fat meaty hand clamped over his mouth, startling his eyes open. He flailed in Vernon’s grip for a moment before the man growled, “you move, you make a sound and you won’t eat again until you go back to school.”

Harry froze as if someone had cast patrificus totalus on him, staring at his Uncle with wide pleading eyes.

Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. Please don’t hurt me, I’ll be good. A voice chanted inside of him. It’s okay, it’s okay, you’ve taken beatings before, you can do it again. Two months. That’s it. Just two months.

Vernon released his mouth, gripped him tightly by the roots of his hair and backhanded him across the face. Harry grunted and Vernon’s eyes flashed. “Be silent Boy,” he hissed, hitting him harder. This time Harry held in the gasp.

Vernon dragged Harry off the bed. “Strip,” he ordered. Harry stared at him, because, what? Vernon always beat him fully clothed so he didn’t have to see his ‘freakish’ skin. Vernon swung his fist, connecting with Harry’s chest and knocking the air from his lungs. Harry stumbled back into his bedside table. “I said strip Boy.”

Harry stared at the manic glare and took his clothes off with shaky hands, leaving only his boxers on. He shivered, but not from the cold. It was the look of greedy hunger in Vernon’s eyes. The same one he used to look at Petunia’s pot roast. Vernon sneered at him, “strip,” he said again. Trembling, Harry dropped his boxers, covering up his privates with his hands.

Vernon grinned. “You’re getting older now, it’s time you started paying your way.”

Harry swallowed and backed away as much as possible. There was no way this could be good. Vernon lashed out, punching Harry’s mouth, splitting his lip open. Harry flinched from the pain and tried to back away further, but Vernon grabbed him by the hair and shoved him to the floor. Harry’s head bounced off the rug and he saw stars as he struggled to stand up. But a heavy foot landed on his back, keeping him in place and putting pressure on his ribs, which he was pretty sure were broken if the stabbing pain lancing through him was anything to go by. Panicking Harry writhed on the ground, trying to escape, but he couldn’t move. 

“Stay still Boy,” Vernon ordered and Harry heard him undoing his belt.

The leather smacked down on his back without ever making a sound to indicate it moving through the air. Harry cried out, unable to hold it in. “Silence Boy,” Vernon ordered, whipping him again. But Harry couldn’t, he screamed. Vernon growled, and a moment later he was shoving Harry’s dirty socks into his mouth. Harry tried to breathe through the obstruction, the broken ribs making his breathing even more laboured. 

His uncle yanked his arms behind his back and lashed them together with the belt. Oh God, Oh God. This was new too. He’s going to rape me. Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. Harry’s internal monologue panicked.

Then he felt bruising hands pulling his butt cheeks apart and something wet fall onto his hole.

“Now, you are going to take this, and you are going to be quiet about it.” Vernon whispered in his ear, the weight of his meaty body lying prone over Harry’s. Harry struggled against him, tossing his head, but there was no way he could lift him. Without his wand he was a useless, skinny kid.

He felt something hard nudging at his hole and tried to brace himself, tried to ignore the panic rushing through him and making him dizzy as his uncle shoved into him and white hot pain shot through Harry like nothing he’d ever felt before. He screamed, the sound muffled by the socks and Vernon laughed. 

“That’s it, you’re mine now boy. No one is ever going to want you after I’m done with you.” And with no other words he began to pull in and out, stabbing at Harry’s insides with only the sounds of his grunting and Harry’s laboured breathing to fill the room.

Harry blacked out long before Vernon was finished with him.

…

Harry woke the next morning in the same place his uncle had left him. Everything ached and throbbed and Harry was lying in a pool of his own blood. He took stock of his injuries before the memories of the night before came flooding back and he promptly threw up all over himself and passed out again.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry lost track of time. At some point he’d managed to drag himself to the bathroom to clean himself up and tend to his wounds. A few hours later he was trying not to wince as he pruned Petunia’s flowers.

The days blurred together in a haze of back breaking work, hunger, and hellish night-time visits. He let his brain throw up walls. He didn’t think, he just did as he was told. Thinking hurt. Thinking reminded him that he had been abandoned again.

Then one day a woman came to the house. She was wearing a sharp suit and was accompanied by two uniformed police officers. Harry listened in to their conversation from the doorway as he dusted the shelf.

“Good afternoon Mr. Dursley, I’m Detective Amelia Bones.” Harry furrowed his brow, the name sounded familiar. “I spoke to you and your wife a few weeks ago about some home invasions in the area? May we come in? I would like to speak with your nephew.”

Harry froze. 

“Why? Do you suspect him?” Vernon demanded, “doesn’t surprise me.” Harry gritted his teeth. Whatever this was, it couldn’t be good.

“Not at all Mr. Dursley, we merely suspect he may have seen something. We do have CCTV footage of him passing the last house at the time of the robbery.” The woman’s cool voice reassured. Harry frowned, the last time he’d left the house was to do the shopping. He didn’t remember seeing anything. 

“Better come in then.”

“Thank you,” Detective Bones said brightly.

“Boy,” Vernon called. Harry dropped the duster and walked into the hallway, keeping his eyes averted and trying not to limp.

“Yes sir?” he asked meekly.

“Detective Bones wants to ask you some questions.”

Harry’s eyes flickered up to look at the detective and he froze, she was the spit image of Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff in his year.

“Perhaps we can talk in your room?” she asked gently, trying to offer him a reassuring smile.

Harry swallowed and nodded, leading the way, trying to fight back the panic that there was a witch in his house. Dumbledore would go spare. His location was compromised. What if she found out about the … things… Vernon did to him? He couldn’t tell her, what if she told the rest of the wizarding world? He started to panic, his breath coming out in sharp bursts, his broken ribs twinging painfully. He swayed on his feet as he reached his room.

“Are you okay Harry?” the Detective asked, catching his elbow to hold him up. Harry flinched away from the contact and sat down on the bed.

“Fine,” he breathed out. He sat for a moment, controlling his breathing, locking the panic back behind the walls he’d been building since he’d arrived back at the Dursley’s.

The Detective gave him a critical look, but nodded and turned to lock the door. She took a seat opposite him in his desk chair.

“Now, as you have probably guessed, I am not in fact a muggle detective.”

Harry nodded, not looking at her. “You’re Susan’s Aunt?”

“That’s right,” she said, he could hear the smile in her voice. “Do you know why I am here, Harry?” The boy shook his head. “I am madam Bones in the wizarding world, the head of the DMLE. I am here because I was approached by your Defence Professor. He was concerned for your safety in this house.”

Harry couldn’t believe his ears. His Godfather had actually done as he’d promised. Harry’s gaze flickered up to meet her eyes, he could see they were earnest.

“Is there any merit to his fears?” Amelia asked.

Harry froze and thought for a moment. “If I tell you yes, is this going to end up all over the Daily Prophet?” he asked, meeting her eyes full on so he could read her response.

Her eyes were fiery and passionate. “I swear to you Harry, anything you tell me is in complete confidence, I would never tell a reporter. If you are indeed removed from this house there will likely be a trial, but it will be in a closed court where only myself, the judge and the lawyers will have any access to this knowledge. All of us will have taken an unbreakable vow not to reveal the information to anyone who does not need to know. Your safety is what is important here Harry, and we take that very seriously.”

Harry swallowed, a little taken aback by her passion to protect him. He was too used to being unloved and unlovable. An instrument used to further other people’s needs.

“What is an unbreakable vow?” he asked.

“You take an oath. If you break it, your magic is sucked from you. It often results in the death of the witch or wizard as most of us cannot survive without our magic.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Why would you take such an oath?”

“We take our work and our responsibilities very seriously Mr. Potter.” She had a look on her face in that moment that reminded him very much of Professor McGonagall, he smiled a little.

“Okay, but you must not know about the wards on this house,” Harry said, trying to fight back the hope of freedom, knowing that she’d realise he would have to stay.

“Wards?” she asked.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, Dumbledore said he put wards up tying my blood to my aunts that protects us from Voldemort.”

Harry watched curiously as Amelia closed her eyes and appeared to pray for strength.

“Mr Potter. Harry. There are no wards here. Not anymore. I came a few weeks ago to interview your relatives, there was only the faintest trace of a blood ward- a ritual that only works if there is love between the bonded- they were weak then. But they are completely gone now.”

Harry felt anger shoot through him and he clenched his jaw. “You mean. All these years I’ve been stuck here, and I was no safer here, if not less, that I would have been on the streets or somewhere?”

“I’m sorry Harry, but yes.”

Harry clenched his eyes shut and bowed his head, the weight of the revelation crashing down around his ears. The beatings and starvation. The slave labour and emotional abuse. The cupboard under the stairs and the lack of clothing that fit. He’d grown up beaten down and traumatized for no goddamn reason. Kept from his Godfathers because no one had bothered to give Sirius a trial and the wizarding world are assholes to werewolves.

He breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, trying to calm himself. When he regained control he looked into Amelia’s now shining eyes and asked, “what happens to me if I leave here?”

“You will be entrusted into the care of your second godfather, Professor Remus Lupin.”

“And you don’t care that he’s a werewolf?” He had to ask, he couldn’t let the hope grow only to be crushed by prejudice again.

She smiled sadly. “Remus was actually a close friend of mine, back in the war, personally it has never bothered me that he is a werewolf. Legally, an unsealed copy of your parents will has been discovered, it states quite clearly that he be your guardian if Sirius Black is unavailable. It also had some very colourful language stating that your parents knew he was a werewolf and didn’t care. The ministry can’t argue against their will when clearly they knew.” Harry finally allowed himself to smile, hope finally beginning to swell in his heart. “It also stated pretty clearly that the Dursley’s should have your guardianship under no circumstances.”

“Then why?” Harry asked, a little brokenly.

She shook her head sadly. “I wish I knew Harry.”

Harry nodded and squared his shoulders. “I will tell you everything Madam Bones, but please, don’t make me do it here.”

She looked at him closely and nodded. “I can bring you to my office. I can have your Godfather meet us there, so he can be present for the interview.”

Harry twisted his hands in his lap. “I- I don’t know if I can tell you everything if Professor Lupin is there.”

“Why not Harry?” she asked gently, “Did he do-”

“No! God no. Remus has never hurt me. I just. There are things, I don’t want to, can’t tell him. Not yet, at least.” He was staring at his lap. He was a useless freak, unworthy of love and now he was filthy too. He had to hide it. If Remus knew, he’d cast him aside too. Probably with one of those disappointed looks that made his guts twist sharply, like the time he was caught out of bed after hours.

“Okay Harry. He can wait outside, but I think he should be there. Is that okay?” she asked.

Harry thought about it. It would be nice to have his Godfather close by. Comforting. “Okay,” he said quietly.

“Excellent,” she got to her feet. “Now, you should pack your things, we shan’t be returning.”

Harry walked to the other side of the room and closed the door on Hedwig’s cage. She hooted at him softly before tucking her head beneath her wing and going back to sleep. Harry smiled and picked the cage up with his least injured arm. 

“Everything else is in the cupboard under the stairs,” he mumbled to the floor, embarrassed. 

He heard Amelia sigh, but she didn’t comment. “Very well, let’s go inform your guardians of the new arrangements.”

“Will you arrest them?”

“Not until you give your testimony. For now we’ll just pretend to arrest you.”

Harry snorted. “That won’t surprise them.”

Amelia nodded. “I know.”

She stopped at the cupboard and opened it like there wasn’t several padlocks on the door. She tapped his trunk and his broom with her wand and they vanished.

“Where-?” Harry asked, backing away a little as she pointed her wand at Hedwig.

“I have vanished your belongings to Professor Lupin’s home so we do not become encumbered. Will you allow me to do the same with your owl?”

Harry glanced at the owl and nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

She smiled and vanished Hedwig too before relocking the cupboard. 

“Give me your wrists.” Harry swallowed and did as she asked, trying not to panic as handcuffs appeared around his wrists. It was too much like the restraint of Vernon’s belt. “Try not to panic,” she said calmly, noticing his distress, “I will remove them the second we leave the house.”

Harry took a deep breath and nodded, following her into the living room with his head bowed.

“Mr and Mrs Dursley, I have arrested your nephew on suspicion of perverting the course of justice,” Amelia said in a calm voice.

Harry flinched at the gruff laugh of his nightmares and fought to remain in the present. “Told you he was good for nothing,” Vernon said.

“Quite,” Amelia agreed, “We’ll be in touch.” She jerked her head at the two accompanying officers and led Harry from the room, hand hovering over his shoulder, but not touching, as if she knew the touch would freak him out.

They got into the police car and the officer with bubble-gum pink hair removed his cuffs as she slid into the seat beside him. “Watcher Harry,” she said, smiling.

“Oh, um, hi?” Harry said and she grinned.

“Man of many words, I see. Don’t worry, that’ll change, name’s Tonks by the way.”

Harry just nodded. 

They drove for thirty minutes. Harry tried to lean forward in his seat so he wouldn’t feel the cuts on his back rub against the coarse material. 

When the car stopped Harry found himself being ushered through several hallways and into a neatly ordered office. He was sat at the head of the DMLE’s desk and handed a cup of tea before Amelia sat opposite him and placed a magical device in the centre of the table.

“This is a recording device, it will save the conversations that we have from when I start and end the stream. Only I have access to this, it is coded to my magical core, meaning not even the use of pollyjuice will allow someone else to use it.”

“Okay,” Harry breathed nervously.

“If you want a break, or feel the need to see Remus, just let me know and we will stop immediately, okay?”

“Okay,” Harry agreed.

Amelia waved her wand and the device clicked. “Madam Bones interviewing Harry James Potter, current time 11.53am. Now, Harry, start at the beginning and tell me about your home life.”

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. “When my parents died I was sent to live with my mother’s sister, Aunt Petunia, her husband, Uncle Vernon, and their son Dudley. For the first ten years I lived with them, my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs. They treated Dudley like a saint, giving him everything he thought to ask for, but they hated me. All of my clothes are hand me downs from Dudley, they never gave me any kind of present and frequently called me Freak or Boy, I’m not sure I even knew my real name until I started school. I started doing chores for them when I was about two. Just cleaning to begin with. I started cooking at four and gardening at five, each day they’d give me a list and if I didn’t complete it they’d punish me.” Harry said the whole thing in a blank voice. He didn’t want to think about this, but he knew he had to, or else he’d be sent back.

“What were the punishments?” Amelia asked.

Harry swallowed. “At first they’d slap me, or lock me in the cupboard. Sometimes they’d withhold food. Sometimes they’d forget I was there and leave me for days. The older I got the more they hit me, the more they locked me up too, they couldn’t stand the sight of me. Uncle Vernon said he was going to beat the freakishness out of me.”

Amelia felt sick as she watched the saviour of their world trembling and shrinking in on himself in front of her. “When did they move you to the bedroom?”

Harry swallowed. “When I got my Hogwarts letters. They’re scared of magic and thought they were saving themselves or something. When I came back from school I didn’t tell them I wasn’t allowed to do magic outside of school so they left me alone a little more than usual. I mean, they still made me do chores, but they mostly ignored me instead of beating me. But then a house elf came to the house and levitated a cake onto a guests head and they blamed me, so did the ministry, they sent me a warning-”

“A house elf?” Amelia asked incredulously.

Harry nodded. “His name is Dobby, he belonged to the Malfoys before I got him freed. He was trying to stop me from going to school because he knew about the chamber of secrets. Almost worked too. Uncle Vernon put all those deadbolts on my door and bars on the windows. He beat the hell out of me that night and locked me in my room. They fed me cold soup through the cat flap every couple of days.”

“But they still let you go to school?”

“No. The Weasley’s came and got me,” Harry said, shaking his head.

“And they never reported it?” she asked, incredulous. Arthur was a good man, she couldn’t imagine him leaving a boy to that fate.

“I don’t know, but my injuries were mostly healed by then. They couldn’t have known how bad it really was, I never told anyone.”

“You told Remus.”

Harry shook his head. “He just worked it out. I don’t know how.” He frowned at that.

“Well, Professor Lupin is very perceptive. What happened last summer? You ran away?”

Harry sighed. “It started out the same as before I went to school, chores, regular beatings, no food. But Uncle Vernon’s sister came to stay. She kept saying really awful things about my parents. I lost control of my magic and ended up blowing her up like a balloon. I thought I was going to get kicked out of school so I ran away. They’d probably have just locked me up permanently.”

“And this summer?”

Harry shivered violently. He didn’t know if he could tell her about this summer. “Harry, are you okay?”

Harry shook his head, no, he wasn’t. But he had to tell her. 

“This year was different,” he said slowly.

“How so?”

“He still beat me and locked me in my room and made me do chores. But, he, he said I was old enough to pay for my keep. He made me t-take m-m-my c-clothes off and he, he-” Harry trembled and his vision began to swim. There was a rush in his ears and his breathing was coming in and out violently.

“Harry. It’s okay Harry. Deep breaths.” He heard a voice calling to him but he didn’t really hear what it was saying. He fell to the floor and huddled into a ball.

“Shit,” Amelia said. She yanked the door open and stuck her head into the corridor. “Lupin, get in here.” Remus was on his feet in a second, rushing to her side. “He’s having a panic attack.”

Remus’s eyes widened and he pushed past her into the office, kneeling down by his Godsons side. “Harry.” He reached out and gripped his shoulder, Harry flinched and shuddered. “Listen to me Harry. You are not there anymore, and I will never let you be sent back. You are safe here. Take a deep breath for me.” Harry complied, finally recognizing the calming voice. “That’s it Harry, and out again. There we go.” Harry relaxed under Remus’s hand and looked up at his Godfather with bleary eyes. Remus cupped his cheek, thumb stroking along his skin comfortingly. “I’ve got you Cub, I won’t let them hurt you again.”

Harry uncurled himself and crawled into Remus’s arms. Remus hugged him tightly, both of them ignoring Harry’s flinch at the contact. Remus rocked him gently and looked up at Amelia. “What happened?”

She shook her head, “he didn’t get as far as telling me, but I can guess.” She felt sick. She should have interviewed him before they stupidly sent him home. She could have saved him from that one last form of abuse.

Harry shuddered in Remus’s grip and pulled away slightly, rubbing at his eyes. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Why are you apologizing?” Remus asked.

“For freaking out. I’m supposed to be strong.”

Remus stroked a hand through Harry’s hair. “You don’t have to be strong all the time Cub.”

“Do you want to continue, or would you rather wait until you’ve been to St Mungo’s?” Amelia asked.

Harry grimaced. “Pretty sure you’ll find out when we go there anyway.”

Amelia nodded grimly and Remus tightened his arms around his cub. “Find out what, Harry?”

Harry closed his eyes, preying this wouldn’t make Remus reject him for the filthy and unworthy freak that he was. “Uncle Vernon, he r-raped me.” He waited to be pushed away from the comfort of Remus’s arms, for Amelia to realise he was used up and may as well be sent back, for them to kick him out in disgust. But Remus pulled him closer.

“I am so sorry Cub,” he said in a tight voice.

“S’not your fault,” Harry said, confused.

“I could have got you out sooner.”

Harry shook his head. “You got me out. Not your fault.”

Amelia watched the two of them on the floor and struggled to see how anyone could think of Remus Lupin as anything other than a caring and compassionate human being. Shaking her head she turned back to the recording. “Interview terminated 3.02pm.” She pocketed the device.

“Shall we go to St Mungo’s then?” she asked.

Remus nodded, standing up and pulling Harry with him. The boy leant into his Godfather’s side, exhaustion suddenly catching up with him.

“Wait,” Harry said as they reached the office door. “Wait.”

“Harry?” Remus asked, confused.

Harry pulled away and looked at Amelia dead in the eyes, the way he had only done when assessing her for something. She recognized the power in his gaze and knew this boy would be formidable someday.

“Sirius Black is innocent.” Amelia blinked, that was not what she was expecting.

“Harry, Sirius Black is-”

“No.” Harry’s eyes flashed in anger. “I’m not confused, I’m not making up stories. Sirius Black is innocent. He never got a trial. Peter Pettigrew is alive and no one will believe me. Everyone said that he broke out of prison to kill me. If that were true then I’d have died at least five times in the last year.”

“It’s true,” Remus said.

Amelia’s gaze flickered between the two men in front of her and she saw the conviction in their gazes. They were the two people on the planet least likely to advocate for Blacks innocence if they didn’t believe it was true. She sighed. “Okay, I’m not saying I believe you, but I will look into it, once we’ve solved this case, okay?”

Harry nodded. “Thank you.” Then he collapsed into Remus’s side again, as if this last piece of important information had worn him out completely. Remus swung him easily into his arms.

“St Mungo’s?” he asked. Amelia nodded and led the way to the floo.


	14. Chapter 14

“You’re telling me a muggle did all of this?” Harry’s healer asked, staring wide eyed at the deep history scan he’d just performed. Remus was angry to learn that the list had grown a foot longer in the last two weeks.

“Yes,” he said through clenched teeth.  
“Merlin,” the healer said. “I didn’t think they had it in them.”

Remus grimaced. The medic saw the expression and put the parchment down, coming to place a hand on Remus’s elbow. “Don’t worry Professor, most of this is easy to heal. He’ll be healthy as a horse in a few days.”

“What about his mental health?” Remus asked, he had to know.

The healer sighed, “Well that, I can’t attest to. It might be best to get him to see a mind healer. Although from what I know of Harry Potter, he’s very resilient.”

“Not everything you read in the newspapers is true,” Remus said, though he wouldn’t deny how strong his Godson was.

“I know, but my brother went to school with Harry his first two years. Said he killed a basilisk or something last year.”

“Yes, so I’ve heard.”

The healer fed several potions into Harry and wrapped several whip marks on his back before leaving him to rest. Remus took a seat by his head to wait for him to wake up. He reached out to brush his fringe away from his eyes and Harry sighed.

An hour later Harry was screaming and thrashing about on the bed.

“Harry, Harry, wake up,” Remus said, shaking his shoulder. “C’mon Cub, it’s just a dream. You’re at St Mungo’s, please wake up.”

Harry startled out of his sleep, sitting bolt upright. Remus sighed in relief. “It’s alright Harry, you’re okay.” 

Harry stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before he nodded slowly and sagged back against the pillows. Remus ran his hand through Harry’s hair and bent down to kiss his forehead. “You’re okay Cub. Go back to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Harry nodded and drifted back to sleep under Remus’s careful hands as they stroked through his hair.

Harry woke up a few more times that night, and each time Remus was there to brush the hair from his eyes and soothe his panicked mind, reassuring him that he was safe, that Remus wouldn’t leave him.

By the time the Healer came back to check on him in the morning both Harry and Remus were exhausted. 

“Good morning Mr Potter, how are you feeling?” The Healer asked brightly, waving his wand over Harry to check his vitals.

“M’alright,” Harry mumbled, sitting up against the headboard and rubbing at his eyes. Remus handed him his glasses and he offered him a small smile. 

“Well your vitals look good, we’ve healed your broken ribs and the cuts on your back, though I’m afraid there is nothing we can do about the scars. We’ve also healed the tearing to your anal cavity, though I must warn you not to have sex for at least another week.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Harry muttered, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Remus squeezed his knee in silent support, knowing it would be difficult for Harry to talk about what had happened to him. “When can he be released?” Remus asked.

“This morning,” the healer said, smiling at Harry’s obvious relief. “We just need to provide you with a supply of nutrients potions that you will need to take with every meal, and a nutrients guide to get your weight up to something more normal, then you will be free to leave.”

Harry wrinkled his nose at that and Remus chuckled, “thank you,” he told the Healer. The man nodded and left to hunt down Harry’s prescription.

“I hate those potions,” Harry complained as the man left.

Remus smiled at him, “I know Harry, but you know Madam Pomfrey will kill me if I don’t make sure you take them.”

Harry sighed dramatically but smiled. “Thank you, for getting me out of there Professor.”

Remus reached up to ruffle his hair. “I promised I would Cub. And how about you call me Remus, or Moony if you prefer, while we’re not in school?”

“Okay, Moony.” Harry gave him a tentative smile and Remus grinned, finding the old nickname hurt less now that he knew the person who had given him the namesake had not betrayed him. “Does Dumbledore know that you have me?” Harry asked, tilting his head to the side.

Remus frowned. “I don’t know, to be honest. He knew I wasn’t happy with your home life, but tried to persuade me to leave you there. I went behind his back to get you out.”

“Are you going to get in trouble for this?” Harry asked, biting his lip.

Remus shook his head. “I don’t care if I do Cub. You’re more important than anything to me, and there’s nothing he can do, legally I am your guardian and we have all the evidence we need to prosecute. Professor’s McGonagall and Snape helped me rescue you, they’ll defend me if Dumbledore tries to do anything.”

“Snape helped?” Harry asked, surprised, the man hated him.

“Yes Harry, he was friends with your mother in school, he’s the one that found the unsealed will.”

“Why does he hate me, if he was friends with Mum?” Harry asked, confused.

Remus sighed. “It’s complicated Harry, but I don’t think he truly hates you.”

Harry looked at him bewildered and Remus couldn’t help but chuckle at the expression. 

“Okay Mr Potter, here are your potions,” the Healer said as he came back, handing the bag to Harry. “Remember to take one with every meal, come back for a   
check-up when they’re all gone.”

“Thank you.” Harry said, taking the bag.

“Your welcome.”

Remus stood and held a hand out to Harry to help him stand. “C’mon Cub, let’s go home.”

“Home,” Harry said in a wondrous voice. “I’ve never had a home before.”

Remus smiled at him sadly and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Well, you do now, and you have your own room that we can decorate however you like and you can have friends over whenever you like, furry little problems not-withstanding.”

Harry stared at him with wide eyes. “I can have friends over?”

“Of course Cub,” Remus said with a smile. Harry’s face lit up with joy and he wrapped his arms around Remus’ waist tightly. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Remus chuckled and hugged him back, kissing the crown of his head as he pulled away. “There’s no need to thank me Harry. C’mon, let’s go home. I want you to hold onto my arm tightly okay, don’t let go till I say it’s okay.”

Frowning, Harry took hold of Remus’s arm and felt his stomach lurch as a pinch to his naval dragged him in a spiralling freefall through darkness. His feet hit solid ground again and his knees buckled, only Remus’s hold on him kept him standing.

“Are you alright Harry?” he asked gently.

Harry looked up at him with wide eyes and noticed for the first time that they were no longer in the hospital, but standing in a muddy field. “What the hell was that?” he asked.

Remus chuckled and let go of him. “It’s called apparation. Not pleasant, is it?”

Harry wrinkled his nose. “Why are all forms of wizard travel designed to make you feel sick?” he asked and looked around, “Where are we anyway?”

Remus smiled. “Your father always hated it too. Always said the broom was the way to travel.”

“He wasn’t wrong,” Harry said, feeling a swoop of delight in his stomach that he had yet another thing in common with his father.

“This is our home,” Remus said, answering his second question with a sweep of his arm to indicate the cottage not too far down the track. 

“Our home,” Harry said in wonder.

“Shall I give you a tour?” Remus asked and Harry grinned at him. 

Remus led him down the track to the house and unlocked the door with his wand. “Only you, I and Sirius are keyed into the wards. No one else will be able to get in unless I am here to let them over the threshold,” Remus said and Harry nodded, entering the house before him.

“Wow,” Harry said, looking around. They had entered a small hallway with a coat stand to one side filled with a collection of wizarding robes and muggle coats, piles of book were lined the walls, leaving only gaps for the doors to open and the walls held a collection of old photographs, a few of which were familiar. “Was it you who sent Hagrid those pictures for my album?” he asked curiously, reaching up to touch the frame of his parents wedding photograph.

“I sent a fair few of them. I think Mrs Longbottom had a few in with Alice’s belongings and Molly sent a couple from her brothers’ collection.” Remus responded, coming to stand behind him.

“Mrs Weasley?” Harry asked, she’d never mentioned knowing him as a baby.

“Yes, her brothers were a fair bit younger than her, they were in the Order with us.”

“Order?” Harry asked, eager to learn about his family’s lives.

Remus paused and seemed to consider. “I shouldn’t have told you that.”

Harry frowned. “Oh.” He looked at his shoes, suddenly worried he was in trouble. Remus placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder and the teenager flinched.

“You didn’t do anything wrong Harry. And I will never punish you for asking questions. The Order was, is, a secret, that’s why I shouldn’t have told you.”

“Oh,” Harry said again, then his face brightened. “You can tell me if I promise not to tell anyone, right?”

Remus chuckled. “Okay Harry. But later, let’s get you settled first.”

“Okay,” Harry agreed, biting his lip.

Remus turned and led him into the kitchen, where his belongings had been vanished to. Hedwig hooted from her cage and started flapping her wings. 

“Hey girl,” Harry said, moving to let her out, but then he paused, what if Remus didn’t want to let her out? What if he made him keep her locked up? He glanced up at his Godfather who was watching him with a sorrowful look on his face.

“Why don’t you let her out? I’m sure she’d like to stretch her wings,” he said gently and Harry sighed in relief, nodding as he unlocked the cage. As soon as he stepped away Hedwig fluttered out and landed on his shoulder, nipping at his ear affectionately.

Harry smiled and reached up to stroke her feathers. “So this is our new home, what do you think Hedwig?”

The owl hooted happily and Harry laughed. “Well, that’s good enough for me. Why don’t you go stretch your wings?”

Hedwig stared at Remus for a moment and the werewolf raised his hands in surrender. “Don’t worry Hedwig, I’ll look after him.”

Seemingly satisfied with that, Hedwig took off and flew through the open window.

“That was weird,” Harry commented, watching the bird fly away.

“She’s a smart owl,” Remus said. “How about breakfast? What would you like?”

“Oh, um… whatever you’re having is fine with me,” Harry said sitting in the nearest chair after moving a book from it.

Remus sighed, but didn’t press him to make a decision. He turned to his fridge and rummaged around. “Do you like omelettes? Or I could make pancakes?” He offered.

Harry bit his lip, he’d never been allowed pancakes before. Oh, he’d cooked them plenty of times, but never actually eaten them. “You don’t have to cook just for me,” he protested.

“I want to cook for you Harry. It’s my job to take care of you, I can’t do that if you don’t tell me what you like now, can I?” Remus said gently, giving him a gentle smile.

Harry’s insides squirmed, a funny kind of warmth blooming in his chest. “I’ve never had pancakes,” he admitted quietly, staring at the table, unable to hold eye contact with Remus.

“Would you like to try them?” Remus’s voice was gentle and coaxing, like the way he spoke to Neville before he faced the Boggart.

Harry nodded at the table.

“Then pancakes it is,” Remus said brightly, quickly taking the ingredients from the fridge. Harry glanced up at him through his eyelashes, watching as Remus made them with a practiced hand. “These were always Sirius’s favourites when we lived together. Barely gave me chance to cook them before he snatched them from the pan.”

“You lived with Sirius?” Harry asked, finally lifting his head to face his Godfather.

Remus smiled, glad that Harry had recovered from his uncertainty enough to ask more questions. “Yes, it was rather difficult for me to find a place to live after school. Not many people rent out to werewolves and Sirius had just inherited his flat in Camden from his Uncle. Since Sirius had no idea how to cook or clean or generally take care of himself he demanded that I move in with him.”

Harry laughed at that, imagining his other Godfather running around a kitchen, covered in flower. “Trust me, whatever you’re imagining, it was worse,” Remus said with good humour as he placed a plate in front of Harry and turned back to the stove to serve up his own.

“Tuck in,” Remus encouraged as he sat down, and Harry did, tentatively at first, as though he wasn’t sure he was really allowed and then he began to wolf it down, as though he were worried it would be taken away. “Slow down Cub, no one’s going to take it from you.”

Harry swallowed a large chunk and looked down at the table, “Sorry Professor.”

Remus sighed. “Moony, Harry. And don’t worry, it’s not your fault. You’ll get used to living here eventually, I am aware that it will take time.”

Harry nodded. “Sorry Moony.”

Remus quirked his lips. “There are more in the pan, if you’re still hungry. And don’t forget to take your potion.”

“I can really have more?” Harry asked, surprised.

“If you want,” Remus said. “But don’t make yourself sick, your stomach is probably still a little small.”

Harry nodded and got to his feet to serve himself another couple, then sat back at the table. He glared at the potion that had suddenly appeared in his place at the table and Remus chuckled at the expression. “You can glare at it all you like Cub, you still have to drink it.”

“Why do potions taste so disgusting?” Harry asked, grimacing as he downed it.

“I think it’s to discourage us from getting ill,” Remus said contemplatively. 

“It’s not like we can help it,” Harry complained, tucking into his second serving at a little more of a sedate pace. Remus just shrugged and got up to make tea.

“Speaking of Sirius,” Remus began as he placed a mug in front of Harry and took a seat with his own, “We should write to him to let him know where you are, and that you’re safe.”

“Does he know about…” Harry asked, waving his hand to indicate himself and everything in general.

“No,” Remus replied. “There wasn’t enough time to tell him the day we saw him, and I wouldn’t want to put that in a letter.” Harry sighed in relief. “You don’t want him to know?” Remus asked.

Harry cringed. “I don’t want anyone to know. Especially about, about what h-he did to m-me.” Harry’s voice trembled. “I’m d-dirty and used up,” he glared at the table, willing his tears to leave. “Who’s going to want to know me when they find that out?”

“Oh Harry,” Remus said, moving round the table to pull Harry into a hug. “You’re not dirty and you’re not used up. You’ve had something very wrong done to you, no one will judge you for that, especially not Sirius. He loves you and he knows what it’s like to have your family turn their back on you.”

“What do you mean?” Harry mumbled into his shoulder.

“How about you ask him sometime, huh? I won’t tell him what happened Harry, but he deserves to know, he loves you and he’d do anything for you.”

Harry nodded and sniffed, trying to push away his tears. “Do you think Madam Bones will be able to free him?”

“I don’t know,” Remus said, pulling away and wiping the tears from Harry’s cheeks. “I don’t know, but I hope so.”

“Okay, so we should write to Sirius.” Harry agreed. “Is it a secret, me living with you?”

“Not a secret, no, but the more people that know the more dangerous it might become,” he said, trying to impress the seriousness of the situation on the thirteen year old.

Harry looked into his eyes with a remarkably grown up expression on his face and nodded. “I’ll only tell Ron and Hermione and ask them not to tell anyone for my safety. They wouldn’t mess around with that, and they were worried about me going home.”

“Did you tell them about the abuse?” Remus asked, surprised.

Harry cringed a little at the word but shook his head. “No, Ron saw me before second year though, locked in my bedroom, and they know that they hate me.”

Remus nodded. “Given the way they behaved on the night Sirius appeared, I believe you are right in your assessment that they wouldn’t mess with your safety. You can tell them. You can ask them to visit too, if you want to, but we best wait until you’ve recovered a little, okay?”

Harry smiled. “Thank you Moony.”

Remus ruffled his hair and picked up his empty plate, moving it to the sink with their empty cups. “C’mon, let me show you the rest of the house.”

Harry jumped up eagerly and followed him on the tour of the small living room, then up the stairs to the bathroom, master bedroom and finally Harry’s room. 

“Sorry it’s a bit small,” Remus said, scratching the back of his head as he took in Harry’s wide-eyed slack-jaw expression.

“Small?” Harry asked, letting out a little laugh. “Remus, this is twice the size of my bedroom at the Dursleys,” he said, conveniently missing the fact that he’d slept in a cupboard for most of his life there, and that his wardrobe in this room was bigger than that.

“Really?” Remus asked, surprised. “I’d always thought this room was small.”

Harry smiled and flung his arms around Remus. 

“Oomph!” Remus said, stumbling backwards as he caught his Godson.

“Thank you for this Moony, it’s great, really.” 

Remus smiled and hugged him back. “You’re very welcome Cub,” he said. It was finally beginning to sink in that he had custody of the boy, that his Cub was finally where he was supposed to be. He pressed a kiss to the top of Harry’s head and pulled back. “Why don’t you unpack and get settled in? I’ll go downstairs and write that letter we discussed, huh?”

“Unpack,” Harry said, a crease appearing between his eyebrows. “Right, I can do that.”

“What’s wrong Cub?” Remus asked.

Harry smiled at him, slightly embarrassed. “Nothing, I, uh, I just haven’t unpacked that trunk since the first time I packed it.”

Remus chuckled and shook his head. “I guess you might be here for a while then. There’s a rubbish bin under your desk, just in case you need it, okay?”

“Thanks,” Harry said. Remus nodded and left the room, heading back downstairs to write to Sirius and Minerva.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry sat on his bed in his new room and looked around. He smiled to himself, suddenly giddy, his new room. Not Dudley’s second bedroom, still full of broken toys and half eaten food. Actually his, given to him because Remus said he wanted him to have it. Sure it was full of piles of books, much like the rest of the house, but Harry found he didn’t mind. It was almost as if Remus were sharing part of himself with those books. Welcoming Harry to read the things that Remus himself had read. Get to know him through shared knowledge.

Smiling Harry got to his feet and unzipped his trunk, taking out a bunch of clothes and moving them to the wardrobe. He laughed when he opened it and more books fell out on him. He quickly hung up his clothes then moved the stacks of books into the doorway, out of his way for the moment. He’d find somewhere to put them in a bit.

He placed his photo album on the bedside cabinet and his broom under the bed, stacking his school books on the desk with his spare parchment and ink. He briefly wondered as he looked at the parchment whether he could convince his Godfather to give him the Marauders map back, now he knew Sirius wasn’t trying to kill him. He supposed he probably wouldn’t, given that he was still his teacher. Hell, it was probably within his rights to confiscate his father’s invisibility cloak until he graduated.

Once all of his possession’s had found homes Harry tipped all of the rubbish in the bottom of his trunk into the bin, overflowing the bag, and placed the trunk on top of the wardrobe. Then he turned back to the piles of books, wondering what on earth he was supposed to do with them. He couldn’t leave them in the doorway, and there was no room on any of the shelves throughout the house which were already over flowing with them. He decided to stack them against his wall as Remus had done in the hallway, at least for now. He wondered why Remus hadn’t simply shrunk them to make room on the shelf, he decided he would ask him later, then sat at his new desk to write a letter to Ron and Hermione. 

He told them that his parents will had been found and that he’d been allowed to move in with Professor Lupin. He told them that he was far happier with Remus than he had ever been with the Dursleys and that he’d treated him better in the two days he’d had custody of him than his family had in his entire life. He told them that they could come visit sometime soon and he’d let them know when, not wanting to set a date without Remus’s approval, and not wanting them to see how skinny he had become. And finally he asked them not to tell anyone that he had moved in with their Professor as the more people that knew the more in danger he’d be from the death eaters who were still trying to kill him.

Happy with his letters he decided to go down to the kitchen to see what Remus was doing. He hesitated in the doorway as he noticed Remus lounging in a chair with one of his books. He didn’t want to disturb him.

Remus looked up when he heard feet shuffling in the doorway and smiled. “Hey Cub, you unpacked already?”

“There’s not much to unpack,” Harry said, shuffling his feet, still unsure of his welcome.

“Oh well, I’m sure we can fix that soon enough. Why don’t you sit down? I was just going to make some more tea.” 

Harry shuffled into the room and sat in the same chair as he had that morning. “You don’t have to buy me anything Moony, I know you don’t have much money.”

“Nonsense,” Remus said. “We at least have to buy you some clothes that fit, hmm?”

“But-” Harry began, but Remus cut him off with a raised hand. “Listen Harry, I have plenty of money now I have a regular job. And with the discovery of your parents will I have inherited enough money to keep us both alive and comfortable for several life times over.”

“But that money was for you. I have my own money that they left to me.” Harry protested, not wanting to take any of his Godfather’s money, knowing the man had never been very well off.

“Harry,” Remus said patiently, “Half of the money they left to me was to ensure that you were well cared for. I made a promise to them that I have broken already, please let me make it right.”

“I- Okay,” Harry said, suddenly unsure of himself. No one had ever wanted to buy him things before. “Okay.” He repeated with a nod.

“Excellent,” Remus said, smiling. “We can go shopping in a couple of days, I think we both deserve a new wardrobe, don’t you?”

Harry smiled tentatively. “I’ve never had new clothes before.”

Remus frowned and seemed to think. “Do you know, I don’t think I have either. Although your Godfather did take to knitting me sweaters once he moved out of his parents’ house.”

“He did?” Harry asked, surprised that Sirius would learn to knit.

“Yeah, he was poorer than me at that point, your grandmother taught him to knit so that he could make his own clothes.”

“That was nice of her,” Harry said.

Remus nodded, smiling fondly at some past memory. “Yes, well, your grandparents saw him as their second son. They took him in, when he left home.”

“Why did he leave?” Harry asked curiously but Remus raised his hands.

“That is not my story to tell. And it links to the one I told you to ask him about.”

“Okay,” Harry said, dropping it easily, not wanting to force Remus to break a confidence with his oldest friend. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.” Remus smiled at him in encouragement.

“Why do you have so many books?”

Remus laughed a little at that. “Oh lord, your room is full of them still isn’t it?” Harry nodded. “Sorry, I’ll move them later. I don’t know where I’ll put them…” Remus trailed off, frowning as he thought.

“I don’t mind them being there.” Harry interrupted his frowning. “How come you don’t shrink them so more fit on the bookshelves?”

Remus’s face suddenly became very blank. “Huh,” he said, blinking as he looked up at Harry. “Do you know, it never even crossed my mind to do that.”

“Would it work?” Harry asked, smiling widely at Remus’ perplexed expression.

“I don’t see why not,” he replied. “We’ll have to try it out later. Are those your letters for Ron and Hermione?”

“Huh?” Harry glanced down at his hand and was surprised to see two scrolls of parchment. “Oh, yeah.” He placed them on the table beside Remus’s letters. “Should I write to Sirius too?”

Remus shook his head. “We don’t want to give Hedwig too much to carry, you can write the next one, okay?”

“Okay,” Harry agreed easily, feeling completely at ease around his Godfather.


	16. Chapter 16

A few days passed by, Harry settling in and starting some of his summer homework, the two of them going out to a muggle shopping centre to buy some new clothes with Remus’s inheritance, and generally getting to know each other. As they went Remus began to recognize what sorts of things made Harry start to panic and was able to start avoiding them, as well as explaining to his godson why certain things were okay.

Eventually they got around to sorting out the mountains of books that Remus had collected. They looked through them first to sort them into piles that they wanted to keep and ones they wanted to take back to the second hand store.

Harry opened The Wind in The Willows and flicked through it. The book landed open at a page with a photograph wedged inside as a bookmark. Curious, Harry   
turned it over and stared, wide-eyed at the image of his two godfathers leaning in to kiss, then pulling back and grinning at each other.

“Remus?” Harry asked, not looking up from it.

“Hmm?” Remus said distractedly.

“Were you- you and Sirius-” He couldn’t bring himself to ask the question, instead, he turned the photograph around to show to Remus.

Remus looked up and his face turned sombre. He gently took the picture from Harry’s hand and looked at it almost wistfully. That look reminded Harry that he really didn’t know much about either of his Godfathers.

“Are you- never mind,” he quickly cut himself off. “You don’t want to talk about it.” 

Remus looked up at him. “It’s alright to ask questions Harry,” he reminded him gently. Then he seemed to consider something. “I wasn’t going to tell you until we had Sirius free, because I still don’t know how he feels. But now you’ve seen this I can hardly keep it from you.”

“What?” Harry asked, biting his lip.

Remus looked nervous, fiddling with the dog-eared edge of the picture, but he held Harry’s eyes, wanting to see his reaction. “Sirius and I were in a relationship.” 

Harry’s mouth dropped open, he had been half sure the photo was of the two messing around. “You and Sirius?” he asked, his mind struggling to comprehend the unexpected information. “Are you still…?”

“Twelve years is a long time Harry,” Remus said gently and Harry nodded, looking at his lap, feeling sadness come up on him unbidden.

He swallowed harshly and whispered his next question, unsure of which answer he wanted Remus to give. “Do you still love him?”

Remus looked pained by the question and Harry immediately regretted asking, but the werewolf answered before he had chance to retract it. “It’s complicated Cub. For a long time I thought that Sirius had turned traitor on us, and Sirius, he’s been locked up, and I, I betrayed him. I believed the lies people told me and left him in that hellhole. He may not still have the same feelings for me as he did before.”

“But do you still feel the same?” Harry pressed, noticing that he’d avoided the question, though he wasn’t quite sure why this was so important to him.

Uncertainty flashed through Remus’ amber eyes and he took a shaky breath before replying, “yes, I still love him.”

Hearing the pain in Remus’ voice Harry reached out to hold his hand, hoping it would comfort him. “I’m sure he does too Moony. I saw the way he looked at you that night.”

Remus swallowed harshly and tapped Harry’s cheek gently. “We’ll see.”

He tucked the photo into his pocket then, and returned to sorting through his books.


	17. Chapter 17

“Harry?” Remus asked, knocking on the open door to his bedroom.

Harry looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at his Godfather, putting it down and shifting in the bed so that he could sit beside him. “Hey, what’s up?” Harry asked, watching curiously as Remus placed a box between them.

“I’ve been waiting to give this to you, but I wanted to wait until you were settled in a little more,” Remus said.

Harry tilted his head curiously. “What is it?”

“This is just a few things I was able to salvage from your old nursery,” Remus said quietly, watching his Cubs face carefully. Harry gasped and stared wide eyed at the innocent looking box. “I’ve kept them all these years, waiting to return them to you.”

He reached with shaking hands to open it. “There’s not much, a lot of it was destroyed in the blast. But I managed to rescue a few of your favourite things.”

Harry reached into the box and pulled the first item out, it was a plush toy of a black dog. It looked well worn, the ear had teeth marks in it. “Padfoot?” Harry asked, smiling at it.

“Yes,” Remus said, his voice fond. “He was always your favourite, much to your father’s dismay.” Harry chuckled and placed the dog on the pillow, rifling through the box to find a brown wolf and a stag plush too. 

“You got me marauders teddies?” Harry asked, amused, even as tears were forming in his eyes.

“Yes, it was your mother’s idea. You always wanted the three of us close, got upset when Sirius and I had to leave, so we got you teddies so that you’d always have us close by.”

“No rat?” Harry asked, noticing the creature missing in the box, not that he was particularly bothered by that.

“There was a rat too, but you gave it to your cat to play with. You never were overly fond of Peter.” Harry snorted at that, but didn’t say anything. He put the toys down and looked through the rest of the box.

There was a worn blanket, a few children’s books and toys, a mobile with snitches and brooms on it, some of the branches were slightly burnt, but it was otherwise in good condition. Next Harry pulled out a miniature broomstick, it vibrated weakly in his hand and Harry looked at Remus curiously.

“Ah yes. Sirius bought that for your first birthday. Had you zooming around like you’d been born on the thing. You nearly killed James off that day, he had to chase you all around the house.” Remus smiled fondly at the memory.

Harry sighed. “I wish I could remember them.” 

His godfather placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know Harry, I’m sorry.”

Harry shrugged. “S’not your fault.” He looked at the broom in his lap and smiled a little. “So Sirius bought me my first broom?”

“Yes, he wanted to make it a tradition. He was going to buy you a new broom for every other birthday, or something like that,” Remus said, grasping at the lighter subject.

“Well, he got me my Firebolt,” Harry said.

Remus chuckled. “Yes, I suspect he is rather proud of himself for that. You are great at Quidditch, by the way. You’d make your father proud.”

Harry smiled. “Thanks. I knew he was captain, I saw his name on the cup in the trophy room.”

Remus suddenly gave him a stern look. “Was this whilst you were polishing it for detention by any chance?”

“No?” Harry denied, looking guilty and Remus chuckled, ruffling his hair to show that no harm was done.

“What did you get it for?” he asked curiously.

Harry scrunched his face up in concentration. “You know I really can’t remember,” he said after a while.

“Have you had that many detentions that you can’t keep track of them?” Remus asked, amused.

Harry looked sheepish. “Um, maybe?

Remus chuckled at the expression. “I’d be a hypocrite if I told you off for that. As long as you don’t break the law or hurt anyone I can’t complain.”

Harry’s eyes went wide, pretty sure that he had broken the law several times in his second year. Especially with the polyjuice potion. And then there was using the time turner to save Sirius, though he supposed Remus wouldn’t begrudge him that one, he hadn’t told him off at the time. 

Remus took in the nervous expression and decided that he was probably better off not knowing which law his cub had broken. Clearly everything had turned out fine, and if he found out he would have to ground him. Remus didn’t want to do that just yet, Harry had only been living with him for a few days.

“I’m not going to ask,” Remus said placating, watching the relief that flooded Harry’s face. “I’m sure you know not to do whatever it was again.” Harry nodded quickly and Remus smiled. “Why don’t you finish looking through the box?”

Harry peered into the box and saw only one item left. He reached in and pulled out a very old book. He ran his hand over the embossed cover. “The tales of Beedle the Bard?” he asked, peering up at Remus.

“Ah, yes. That, I believe, is the original copy.” Remus told him. “It has been passed down in your family for years. James always said that the brothers in the tale of the three brothers were your ancestors. I don’t know if it was true, or if he just said it because his cloak had been passed down from father to son in his family for centuries.”

“Wow,” Harry said, not quite able to comprehend that he was holding something so important to his family’s history. He opened the book and read the contents. “These stories have weird names,” he commented.

Remus chuckled. “It’s a book of fairy tales, most wizarding children grow up learning the stories.”

“How can they be about my family if they’re kid’s stories?” Harry asked, frowning.

“All tales have a basis in truth somewhere,” Remus said, then he began to put things back into the box and placed it on the floor. “Why don’t we read one together? It is almost bed time, after all.”

Harry looked up at him with wonder in his eyes, an expression Remus had grown used to over the past few days when he simply offered his Godson things that were his basic right. He wondered, rather sadly, what had caused the expression to cross his face this time.

“You want to read to me?” Harry asked.

Remus smiled, ah that, maybe he thought he was too old to be read to. “Yes, unless you don’t want me to? Maybe you’re too old-”

“No I,” Harry cut him off, then blushed and said the rest of the sentence so quietly that Remus was sure he wouldn’t have heard if not for his werewolf senses. “I’ve never had anyone read to me before.”

“Well, we can soon fix that,” Remus said, plucking the book from Harry’s hand. “Why don’t you get comfortable?”

The boy slid down in the bed until his head was on the pillow and Remus pulled the covers up to his chin. Harry blushed again but Remus ignored it, pulling Harry’s glasses off his face and placing them on the bedside table. “Comfy?” he asked and Harry nodded. “I’ll start with the three brothers then, as been as that’s the one you were curious about?” At Harry’s nod Remus opened the book and began to read. “There was once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight…”

Harry drifted to sleep before the end of the tale but Remus continued to the end. He smiled at his sleeping Godson, it was the most peaceful he’d ever seen him. The worry lines that constantly creased his forehead fell away as he slept, making him look years younger. Remus placed the book on the night stand and bent to press a kiss to the boy’s forehead. “Sweet dreams Harry,” he said as he turned off the light and pulled the door to. He hoped that Harry would sleep peacefully for once.

Remus made his way back down to the kitchen, intending to make a cup of tea. It was only ten, far too early for him to go to bed, having spent years only sleeping sporadically he found it impossible to sleep unless he was exhausted. He had just put the kettle on when he felt a familiar presence breaching the wards. Sighing he set out another mug for the tea and went to open the door for Dumbledore.

“Ah, Remus my boy, you are still up,” Dumbledore greeted him with a benign smile. Remus held back the wolf’s growl that wanted to escape. He was still mad at this man, he had allowed his cub to be hurt in the worst ways. 

“Good evening Albus,” Remus greeted, stepping back to allow him in. “I was just about to make a cup of tea, would you care for one?” Remus could play at being polite too.

“That would be welcome, I have had rather a day,” Albus agreed, following him into the kitchen.

“Oh?” Remus asked, though he was pretty sure whatever this was, it was to do with Harry. “Please, have a seat.”

Albus sat. “Thank you my boy. I have come with some distressing news.”

“What news?” Remus asked, setting their mugs on the table.

“Now, Remus, I would ask that you remain calm,” Dumbledore said, holding his hands up.

Remus frowned at him, his voice taking on a note of steel as he asked again, “what news?”

Dumbledore sighed. “It appears that the Dursley family has been arrested by the muggle authorities. Harry has disappeared.”

“What?” Remus asked, feigning surprise, though secretly thrilled that those monsters were getting their comeuppance. 

“They were arrested on Tuesday night, and have not returned home. I searched the house personally, there is no sign of Harry.”

“This happened four days ago and you only choose to inform me now that my godson is missing?” Remus asked, incredulous. Sure, he knew where his Godson was, but Dumbledore didn’t know that. He should have informed him the minute he knew.

“Now Remus, try not to get angry. I’m sure we can find Harry and have him back living with his family in no time at all, now-”

“What?” Remus asked incredulously. “Those muggles have been arrested, and rightly so if you ask me. I told you before the end of summer that those people were abusing Harry, and still you insist he goes back? Did you ever stop to wonder why he never wants to go back home? Why he ran away last summer? Why he’s disappeared now?”

“Now Remus, I’m sure this is all a big misunderstanding. They will be released and Harry will want to return to his family,” Dumbledore said calmly.

Remus couldn’t hold back the growl that escaped him this time, it was pure frustration. “He is not going back there Albus. I refuse to allow it.”

Albus’ eyes flashed and he rose to his feet. “You have no say in the matter Remus. You have no proof that his guardianship falls to you, and even if you did the ministry would never accept it.”

Remus rose to his feet too, glaring at the headmaster. “Is that why you had the will sealed Albus? What is it about Harry that you are so determined to go against his parents for?”

“I had the will sealed to protect Harry. He is safest with his aunt.”

Remus let out a humourless laugh. “Did you ever even read that will? Did you ever even know Lily? Petunia hated her sister, that will states pretty clearly that Harry should go into even foster care before he stepped foot in that woman’s house.”

Albus blinked in confusion. “You have read the will?”

“Perhaps you should talk to Amelia Bones,” Remus said coldly. “She, at least seems to have Harry’s best interests at heart.”

“You did this?” Albus asked, confusion plain on his face for once.

“You are blinded by your belief that only you know what is best,” Remus said. “I refused to stand by and let my son be hurt because of your arrogance.”

“Remus, he must go back-”

There was the sound of something smashing in the doorway and they both spun round to find a trembling Harry staring widely at the two arguing men, shattered pieces of glass surrounding him.

“Harry,” Remus said, taking a step towards him, but Harry stumbled back, stepping into the glass as his back hit the wall. He was breathing too quickly, panicking again. Remus pushed past Albus and stepped over the broken glass, catching Harry’s shoulder. The boy flinched and Remus winced, he rarely did that around Remus now. “Harry, it’s okay, take a deep breath for me,” Remus instructed, but Harry ignored him.

“No, no, no, no, no,” he started chanting, bringing his arms up to cover his head and cowering from Remus. “Can’t go back, don’t make me. I’ll be good. Please. I’ll be good. I promise. I, I can cook and c-clean and I’ll-”

“Shh Harry,” Remus soothed, trying to remain calm despite the urge to turn around and rip Dumbledore’s throat out. “You’re not going back. Ever. I promise you that. They’ve been arrested, Amelia made sure of that. They’ll never hurt you again.”

Harry tried to take a shaky breath. “B-but h-he he s-s-said-”

“Dumbledore has no say in the matter,” Remus told him. “You are my son and I will not let you go again.”

Harry looked into Remus’ face with watery eyes. “I’m your son?” he asked in a small voice.

“Yes Harry,” Remus said, smiling at him sadly and wiping his tears away with the pads of his thumbs. Harry flung himself at Remus, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Remus held him close as he sobbed into his shirt. He stroked a hand through his unruly hair. “You’re okay, I’ve got you cub,” Remus whispered. 

“Remus, I-”

“Shut up,” Remus said coldly to his boss, glaring at him over the top of Harry’s head. “We can continue this discussion once I have attended to Harry’s feet, or you can leave now.”

Dumbledore wisely shut up. With a nod Remus picked Harry up and carried him up to the bathroom. He sat him on the edge of the bath tub. “How are you doing Cub?”

Harry sniffed and wiped at his eyes, staring at his lap instead of looking at Remus. “I’m okay,” he mumbled.

“Okay, I’m just going to check your feet over, you stood in some glass down there,” Remus said gently.

Harry froze up, beginning to panic again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Shh,” Remus soothed. “It was an accident Harry, don’t worry, happens all the time.”

Harry nodded and relaxed as Remus reached for his feet. He carefully inspected them, removing any glass from the cuts meticulously before casting an easy healing charm. 

“There, all better.” Remus smiled at him.

“T-thanks,” Harry said, still staring at his lap as he wiped his sleeve beneath his runny nose.

“Harry, can you look at me?” Remus asked quietly. Harry’s eyes flickered up and down a few times, Remus waited until they settled on his face. “You know I’m never letting you go again, right? I don’t care what Dumbledore says, you are my son, and this is your home.”

Harry took in Remus’s serious expression seeing the earnestness and determination in his eyes. “Yeah,” he said eventually. “Yeah okay.”

Remus smiled. “Good. Now, was there a reason you were in the kitchen? Did you want something?”

“I had another nightmare,” Harry admitted. “I just wanted to get a drink, but then I heard raised voices…”

“Alright. How about you go get back into bed, then I can get you a drink and kick Dumbledore out.” 

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, Remus made a mental note to ask Poppy for some calming draughts, these panic attacks kept happening. “Yeah, okay.” 

Remus smiled and held a hand out to help him to his feet. He dropped Harry back off in his room and made his way downstairs to face Albus. He noted with a raised eyebrow that he had cleared up the glass.

He stopped in the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest, levelling Dumbledore with a dark look, daring him to say anything.

“You knew where he was the whole time?” Albus asked, but it was more defeated than accusing.

“I’m not in the habit of misplacing members of my pack,” Remus told him.

Albus raised an eyebrow at that. “You know where Sirius is then?”

Remus inclined his head, but didn’t say anything. “What, exactly, are you hoping will happen here Albus?”

“I was hoping to return Harry to his family, where the blood wards will protect him.”

“Harry will never return to those monsters. That list I gave you had grown by a foot in only the week he stayed there this summer, even if those wards had still been intact by the time the DMLE got him out I would not have allowed him to stay there. As I said before, protection against Voldemort means nothing if it damages him in the process.”

“You do not understand everything at play here Remus,” Albus said.

“Then explain it to me.”

Albus clenched his jaw and didn’t say anything. 

“If you are disinclined to tell me, then leave and let me return to my son. You are his headmaster and nothing more. If I find out that you are trying to use or manipulate him in any way there will be hell to pay.”

Dumbledore’s eyes widened, very unused to hearing threats from Remus. That was always Sirius and James’ forte back in school. Remus did not make idle threats. The man sighed but made his way to the door.

“I truly didn’t realise how bad his life was Remus,” Dumbledore said in the doorway.

“Then perhaps you should have checked on him,” Remus said coldly before shutting the door in his face. He waited until the wards told him Dumbledore had left before going into the kitchen to get Harry’s drink.

“Hey Cub,” he said when he reached Harry’s room. The teen was curled in a ball with his back up against the headboard.

“Hi,” he said quietly, accepting the glass from him and taking a few sips. “Thanks.”

“No problem. How are you feeling?” Remus asked, sitting on his bed and carding a hand through Harry’s hair, pleased when he didn’t flinch away.

“Better, I guess. Why does he want me to go back so bad?”

Remus sighed. “I don’t know Harry, he wouldn’t tell me.”

Harry snorted. “One day, someone will give me a straight answer for something.”

Remus smiled sadly at that. “Do you think you can go back to sleep now? It’s getting late and your friends will be here in the morning.”

Harry shrugged. “Probably not.” He never slept particularly well, and the combination of his nightmare and the argument with Dumbledore had left him keyed up.

“How about if I read to you some more?” Remus offered.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Harry agreed, settling back into his covers to hear the story of Babbity Rabitty.

By the end of story Harry’s eyelids were drooping shut. Remus brushed his hair away from his eyes and bent to kiss his forehead. “Goodnight Harry, I love you,” Remus said.

Harry gasped and his eyes fluttered open again. “Really?” he asked.

Remus smiled at him sadly, realising that the last time someone had said that to him was probably the day his parents died. He reached out to run his hand through the teen’s unruly hair again. “Of course I love you Cub.”

Harry gave him a blinding smile and sat up to hug him, squeezing him with as much strength as his exhausted body could manage. Remus held him just as tightly. “I love you too Remus.”


	18. Chapter 18

There was a knock on the door and Remus got up to answer it, leaving Harry to finish his breakfast.

“Hello Hermione, Ron, how are you?” Remus asked the two teenagers stood on his doorstep.

“Hello sir,” Ron said.

“Hello Professor,” Hermione answered brightly, the bushy haired girl smiling at him. “Thank you for inviting us to your home.”

Remus’ lips twitched in amusement at her enthusiasm as he stepped back to let them in. “You’re welcome Hermione.”

“Wow,” Hermione said as she entered the hallway, her eyes going wide as she noticed the stacks of books that they still hadn’t sorted through. “You have a whole library in here!”

“Yes, Harry seemed to think you would like it,” Remus replied. 

“Where is Harry?” Ron asked, stumbling into the coat stand as he stood on one leg to remove his shoes.

“He’s in the kitchen, glaring at the potion he doesn’t want to drink I expect,” Remus said in good humour. He led the two of them into the kitchen and Ron laughed when he saw his best friend doing exactly as the Professor had said.

“What’s funny?” Harry asked, looking up from his enemy to smile at his friends.

“Professor Lupin said you’d be glaring at that,” Ron responded with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up, moving to his friends sides. 

“Harry,” Remus said in a stern voice, raising an eyebrow at him.

Harry paused on his way to the door, looking up at him innocently. “Yes?” 

Remus rolled his eyes. “Drink your potion brat.”

Harry sighed. “But they taste so bad,” he whined.

Remus chuckled. “You know you’ll only end up drinking more of them if you don’t take them when you’re supposed to.”

Neither of them noticed the smile slowly spreading across his friends faces as the two interacted so easily. 

“I bet Sirius is the fun parent,” Harry grumbled as he went back to the table and downed the potion with a grimace. “I’m going to write to him and tell him he has to prove he’s innocent and save me from your torturous ways.”

“Yes, he’s also the one most likely to get you killed in some hair brained, adrenaline seeking scheme,” Remus agreed, taking the empty vial from his godson and vanishing it. “And when he does, don’t come crying to me.”

Harry pouted at that. “You’re mean.”

“Yes, I am awful for wanting you to get better and making you do as the healers instructed,” Remus agreed, ruffling Harry’s hair. He didn’t mind Harry whinging at him, it showed progress. It proved to Remus that Harry felt secure in his place with him. 

The Professor turned back to their guests. “Can I get either of you a drink?”

“No thank you Sir,” Hermione responded as Ron shook his head in agreement. “What’s the potion for Harry?”

Harry wrinkled his nose. “Nutrients potion, ‘pparently I’m undernourished.”

“Huh, I always thought you were just skinny,” Ron commented, he ate enough when he was at school, and probably too much when he was at the Burrow, thanks to his mother. Harry shrugged. He supposed this is what happened when you grew up in a cupboard with no food. 

“So, how about a tour Harry?” Hermione asked, she really wanted to look at Remus’s book collection.

Harry smiled at her, knowing exactly what she was up to, but turned to Remus with a pleading look in his eye. “Can I?” he asked.

“Of course, have fun. Just don’t fall over any of the books,” Remus addressed the last part to their guests, then turned to the sink to wash their breakfast dishes.

Harry led his friends back into the hallway and through the door at the end. “This is the living room; we don’t really spend much time in here. I don’t know why.”   
He frowned at that, they always seemed to gravitate to the kitchen. Maybe Remus preferred to be close to the kettle. He let his friends look around and test out the couch. He noticed for the first time an old record player in the corner of the room, a box of old muggle records by its side. Harry made a mental note to ask Remus about that later.

He then led them upstairs, showed them the bathroom, pointed out Remus’s bedroom, then led them into his own room and sat on the bed. “I know it’s small, but it’s home,” Harry said happily.

“You really are happy here?” Hermione asked, sitting in the desk chair.

Harry gave her a brilliant smile. “I love it Hermione, honestly. It’s not much, but it’s everything I ever wanted.”

Hermione smiled at the happiness in his voice, it was so different from the dead note to it the last time they had seen him. “Good, I’m glad.”

“Yeah mate, this is brilliant,” Ron agreed, then he frowned. “Is every room in this house a library?”

Harry laughed. “Pretty much. We did start sorting the books out the other day, they’ve kind of taken over.”

They both looked around the room and Harry waited for their verdict. Sure, it wasn’t Ron’s bright orange, Chudley Channon’s dedicated shrine, but it was cosy and it was his, he hoped they didn’t disapprove.

“Have you got teddies, Harry?” Ron asked with wide eyes.

Harry startled and looked at the Marauders sitting on his pillow. “Yeah,” he said and Ron laughed. Hermione cuffed him round the back of the head in reprimand. “It’s not- Remus gave them to me, along with a bunch of other stuff that was mine when I was a baby.”

Hermione’s eyes went wide. “They were baby Harrys?” she asked.

Harry blushed and nodded, reaching out to pick up Padfoot. “Apparently I got upset if I was away from Remus, Sirius or Dad, so mum gave me these Marauders teddies.”

“That’s adorable,” Hermione said, picking one up to inspect.

Harry shrugged, family was important to him, he wasn’t surprised he had been the same way back then.

“So are you going to tell us what actually happened to get you here?” Hermione asked, knowing there had to be more to the story than they had found his parents will. 

Harry tensed up a little, running his hands over the dog’s fur to calm himself. Hermione immediately felt guilty for upsetting him, it had only been a week ago, after all.

Harry looked up at his two friends to check their curious expressions and decided he couldn’t keep lying to them, maybe he could just tell them some of it. “I’ll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else.”

“Don’t worry mate, we won’t tell,” Ron said.

“Of course not,” Hermione agreed. Harry took a deep breath and nodded.

“Okay, so you know the Dursleys hate me?” Hermione gave him an uncertain look, but both of his friends nodded. “Well, they never treated me all that great. They basically treated me like a house elf, only uncle Vernon was particularly partial to beating me up, or y’know, whipping me. He may have broken a few bones over the years,” Harry tried to ignore their gasps, choosing instead to stare at his hands as they fiddled with the same ear of Padfoot’s that he had chewed as an infant. “Apparently Remus noticed something was up because he asked Madam Pomfrey to do some kind of scan on me the next time I went to the hospital wing.”

“Is that why they made you stay the night?” Hermione asked, connecting the dots.

Harry nodded. “They found out, and I had a panic attack, they had to put me to sleep. Remus went to Dumbledore to ask him about moving me, but Dumbledore insisted that I stayed with the Dursleys, so he went to Madam Bones-”

“The head of the DMLE?” Ron asked, incredulous.

“Yeah,” Harry said. “Problem was they couldn’t just remove me ‘cause that would have made me a ward of the state, and then a death eater could have bid to take custody of me.” He glanced up to see Ron gaping at him and Hermione covering her mouth with her hands, teary eyes staring at him. He dropped his gaze again. “They had to find my parents will, only Dumbledore had it sealed the night my parents died so no one could read it. Snape found their back up one, somehow. Apparently he was friends with mum or something. It said that Remus was my legal guardian next to Sirius, and that they didn’t care about him being a werewolf. That was good enough for Amelia so she had me removed and brought here. They arrested my aunt and uncle on Tuesday apparently.”

“Wow,” Ron said, letting out a low whistle.

“Why didn’t you tell us Harry?” Hermione asked quietly.

“You wouldn’t have been able to help, and it somehow made it worse when someone knew and I had to go back there anyway.” His friends seemed to accept that.

“So, anyway,” Harry said taking a deep breath, “I’m here now and I’m not going back so we can forget about it and hang out.”

His friends gave him hesitant smiles. “Sure Harry, what do you want to do?”

The three friends spent the rest of the day exploring Remus’ vast collection of books, playing wizards chess, and throwing a Frisbee around in the field behind the house, that was until it went beyond the hedge which Remus had asked them not to go beyond. They trooped back into the house and left their muddy shoes in the entry way, before coming into the kitchen where Remus was preparing dinner.

“Hey guys, did you have fun?” he asked.

“Yes, thank you sir,” Hermione responded, as if they were still in school.

“The Frisbee went over the hedge,” Ron said, sitting down at the table and Harry froze in the doorway, suddenly unsure how his godfather would react to his losing his property.

Remus saw him tense from the corner of his eye. “That’s okay, I’ll go out and summon it back later,” he said, telling his cub that it was okay, without letting his oblivious friends know about Harry’s worries. Harry visibly relaxed, nodding at Remus before coming to sit beside Ron and Hermione. 

“Dinner’s almost finished, why don’t you guys just sit and chat for a bit?” Remus asked, turning back to the oven.

“Okay Professor,” Hermione said.

Remus smiled at her. “Why don’t you two call me Remus? At least when we’re not at school.”

Hermione’s eyes grew wide. “Really?”

“Sure, I’m not exactly teaching here,” Remus said.

“Took me a while to get used to the idea too,” Harry said, grinning at Hermione’s awestruck expression.

“Well, anything you call me is better than Mooey,” Remus said, ruffling his hair as he placed a dish in front of him.

“Mooey?” Ron asked, snorting.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend. “Apparently I couldn’t pronounce ‘Moony’ when I was a baby, so I used to call him ‘Unca Mooey’ and I called Sirius ‘Pa’foo’.”

The others all laughed at that as Remus sat at the table to eat. “Hey, speaking of Moony,” Harry said, looking up at the man. “I was wondering, as been as you know Padfoot isn’t trying to kill me, if maybe I could have the Marauders map back?” he asked, his lip between his teeth.

Remus looked at him with an amused expression. “Why would I do that Harry?”

Harry tilted his head to the side, a thoughtful look on his face. “Well,” he said, “you guys did design it for the specific purpose of causing mischief. It’s not going to do much of that in the hands of a teacher, is it?” 

Hermione was giving him that look that meant she thought he was crazy, but Harry ignored it in favour of keeping eye contact with his godfather. Remus chuckled at his reasoning and ran a hand over his face. “You are so your father’s son,” he said, smiling fondly at Harry.

“I am?” he asked, not quite sure if it was a compliment this time. It seemed very hit and miss with James.

“Only he would have the gall to ask for something for that reason and expect to get anything other than detention.”

Harry suddenly looked worried. “You’re not going to give me detention, are you? I mean, we’re not at school, that wouldn’t be fair.”

Remus grinned. “No, but I could always ground you.”

Harry groaned and thudded his head on the table, his friends laughing on either side of him. “You guys aren’t helping,” he mumbled.

Remus ruffled his hair from across the table and Harry swatted at his hand, glaring at him. 

“We’ll see Cub,” he finally said after watching Harry squirm. “I’m sure both your father and Sirius would kill me if I only used our legacy to give Fred and George detention.”

Harry smiled at that. “You’re not allowed to use it to do that, we wouldn’t even have it if it wasn’t for them.”

“Oh?” Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry narrowed his eyes, pretty sure this was a trap somewhere. “This won’t get them in trouble, will it?”

“That depends on what they did,” Remus said.

Harry clamped his mouth shut at that. “Nope, they didn’t do anything, it was all me. I totally stole it from Filches office,” he said, elbowing Ron in the ribs as he started laughing.

“I see,” Remus said, raising an eyebrow, “then I suppose I should punish you somehow?” 

Harry suddenly froze, his face going white as he stared at Remus like Prongs caught in the headlights. Hermione and Ron’s eyes both went wide at the sudden change to their friend’s demeanour, but Remus sighed, his whole face going soft.

“Harry,” he said, reaching out to place his hand over his godsons, a twinge of guilt going through his chest when the boy flinched. “You know I will never hurt you, I was just playing.”

Harry looked up at him with shining eyes and gave him a shaky nod. “I know,” he breathed out. “Sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” 

Harry nodded again and pulled away from the table. “Excuse me a minute, I just-” he didn’t finish the sentence as he fled from the room.

Remus closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. Hermione and Ron watched him go with confused expressions.

“Is he okay?” Ron asked.

Remus looked up at his son’s best friends and tried to look reassuring. “He will be. Growing up the way he did… It leaves a lot of… landmines, shall we say. The longer he spends away from them, the better he will be, but it has only been a week.”

“Does that happen a lot?” Hermione asked, concern written all over her face as she poised herself to get up and follow.

“Yes, I’m afraid so. He was getting better, but we had an unexpected visitor last night, it rather knocked his confidence. Just give him a moment, he’ll be back.”

Hermione nodded and settled back into her seat. 

“Who visited?” Ron asked curiously.

Remus sighed, wondering whether to tell them, he didn’t want to knock their confidence in the headmaster, but he did want them to be warned in case the man tried to get to Harry through them. “Professor Dumbledore.”

“Why?” Ron asked, frowning. “Harry likes Dumbledore.”

“Yes, he does,” Remus agreed. “But it was Dumbledore who placed Harry with the Dursleys and sealed his parents will, he’s struggling to reconcile the man who he knows and trusts with a man who would send him to live in an abusive home, and send him back even after he asked him not to. He also overheard me arguing with the headmaster, I fear that didn’t help.”

“Dumbledore wouldn’t do that on purpose,” Hermione said confidently. Remus merely inclined his head. 

The three lapsed into silence, returning to their meals. Harry came back five minutes later, his hands were trembling, but other than that he appeared normal. 

“Sorry about that,” he said, retaking his seat.

“Not a problem Harry,” Remus said, smiling at him encouragingly. Harry offered him a small smile in return. “So, what are your plans for the rest of summer Hermione?” he asked brightly to change the subject, listening intently as she described her planned trip to Italy with her parents.

When their guests had gone Harry made his way up to his bedroom and sat in the middle of the bed, curled into a tight ball. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. He’d always been able to hide his nervous reactions around other people, especially Ron and Hermione. Normally he could stop himself from flinching or freezing up until he could be alone to freak out. And he’d known that Remus was only joking around with him, so why had he gotten so scared at the thought of punishment? Remus would never hurt him, he had promised. And now his best friends knew what a freak he was, getting scared at a joke. This was bad. Soon they’d realise he wasn’t the brave Gryffindor they thought him to be, but a coward who let himself be hurt and ran away when he thought it might happen again.

“Harry?” Remus asked, knocking lightly on his open door. Harry ignored him and curled into a tighter ball, burying his wet face into his knees. Remus sighed and came into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. “What’s wrong Cub?”

“They know,” Harry mumbled into his knees.

“Know what?”

“That I’m a freak and a coward. They weren’t supposed to know, I used to be good at hiding it.”

“Oh Harry,” Remus said, wrapping an arm around Harry and pulling him tightly against his chest. Harry remained curled in his ball. “You are not a freak, and you are the furthest thing from a coward that it is possible to get.”

Harry shook his head. “M’not.”

“Yes, you are. Bravery is not always about throwing yourself into danger, cub. It is about telling the people you care about if something is bothering you, even if you are scared. It was returning to face your relatives repeatedly when you thought there was no other choice. It was rescuing Sirius when you knew it might get you in trouble.”

“But I let them hurt me,” Harry whispered. “I’m weak.”

“You had no way of defending yourself. That was our failing, not yours,” Remus said gently, carding his hand through Harry’s hair. “As I told you before Harry, you are not weak.”

“Am I ever going to stop freaking out for no reason?” Harry asked.

“There will probably always be things that set you off Cub, but it will get better, I promise,” Remus pressed a kiss to the top of his head and felt Harry relax a little against him.

“How do you know?” he asked quietly.

“I knew someone who went through similar things to you when he was your age. He got better, with time.”

Harry nodded his understanding. “Am I still going to be freaking out when I go back to school? Because I’m pretty sure I used to hide it better than this.”

Remus chuckled a little at the bemused tone of voice. “Perhaps you don’t want to hide it here? You told Ron and Hermione what happened, didn’t you?”

Harry shrugged. “Some of it. Not the, the- you know, but the other stuff,” Harry stuttered over the words, still unable to say what haunted him the most.

Remus hugged him closer at the mention of it. “Perhaps you are not hiding it so much, because you know that everyone that comes here knows already.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Harry agreed.


	19. Chapter 19

A few weeks passed, the full moon came and Harry spent the night at the Weasley’s worrying about Moony. Then things fell into a rhythm of sorts for the two as they slowly got used to living together. They talked and shared books and Remus let Harry cook for him a couple of times because Harry said it helped him to relax. They went for walks in the fields behind their house and occasionally took trips to the muggle cinema in the closest town, both of them finding movies fascinating as Harry had never been allowed to watch them, and Remus hadn’t been able to afford them since he was a teenager himself.

Amelia smiled as she entered Remus’s kitchen to find him arguing good naturedly with Harry. The boy had been staying with Remus for a month now and the transformation in his demeanour was astounding. No longer was he the trembling, submissive, abused child she had met, but a strong, confident teenager arguing with his guardian about drinking potions, which had clearly been doing their job.

“Must we have this argument at every meal time?” Remus said exasperated.

Harry grinned at him and showed him the empty potion bottle. “I drank it before you even came into the kitchen.”

Remus rolled his eyes and cuffed him round the back of the head, taking the bottle from him before turning back to Amelia. “Can I get you a drink Amelia? Tea, coffee? There’s some bacon left, if you’re hungry.”

“Just tea please,” she said, taking a seat beside Harry who gave her a tentative smile. “It’s good to see you Harry, how’re you feeling?”

“Much better, thank you Madam Bones,” Harry said, his cheeks pinking slightly. “Better enough to stop taking those potions,” he raised his voice so that Remus could hear it over the boiling kettle.

“Do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey to come verify that? I’m sure she’d only be too happy to give you several other potions to take, perhaps one that will make you less bratty,” Remus responded, deadpan and Harry gulped audibly.

“Ah, no, that’s okay,” he said quickly, grinning at Amelia.

“Well, it certainly sounds like the two of you are getting along okay,” Amelia commented, nodding in thanks as Remus placed her tea in front of her and sat in the opposite chair.

“Remus is the best,” Harry said enthusiastically.

Remus smiled at him fondly, then turned to Amelia. “Anyway, to what do we owe the pleasure, Madam Bones?”

“Amelia, please,” she said, and Remus smiled at her. “I have come to inform you of the conclusion of the Dursley’s trial.” She regretted the words as all good humour in the room suddenly vanished, but they had to know. “Petunia has been sentenced to ten years, and Vernon to life. He will never see the outside of a prison cell again.”

Harry let out a long breath, his tense shoulders relaxing slowly. They were gone. They couldn’t hurt him again.

“What will happen to Dudley?” Harry asked, biting his lip. Sure, he didn’t like him, he was a bully. But Dudley was a victim of his parents just as much as Harry, they had blinded him to the misfortune of others. Harry doubted he would fare well without them.

“His aunt Margery has been granted his custody,” Amelia said and Harry shuddered, a flashback of climbing a tree as her bulldog snapped at his ankles coming unbidden to his mind. Amelia narrowed her eyes. “She didn’t hurt you too, did she Harry?”

“What?” Harry asked in surprise. “Oh, no, I just- she wasn’t exactly nice to me. But she always treated Dudley well, I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

“Good,” Amelia said, satisfied with his answer. 

“Now, I also looked into the case of Sirius Black,” she said, and the two sat up a little straighter, intent on listening. “You were right. He never received a trial, he was just put away because ‘everyone knew’. They never even checked his wand, which shows clearly that the only spells cast that night were a stunning spell, aimed at Pettigrew, and a healing charm cast over Harry.”

Remus and Harry glanced at each other. “So, we can prove he’s innocent, right?” Harry asked.

Amelia sighed. “I’m afraid it is not so simple. While I would gladly acquit him on the grounds of no evidence and your testimonies, others of the Wizenagamot would not be so inclined.”

“So what do we do?” Remus asked calmly, trying not to let his despair show.

“Ideally, we would have both Sirius and Peter in custody, but I realise that would not be likely to happen. I would, at the very least need to talk to Sirius and interview him under the influence of Veritaserum. We need more evidence.”

“Sirius won’t come in to the Ministry until he’s sure that he’ll be set free again,” Remus said. “He doesn’t trust them.”

“And I completely understand that,” Amelia said, then tilted her head. “Do you think he would trust me? We could meet somewhere of his choosing, the two of you could be there, if you wish, and I would come alone.”

“I think he would accept that, as long as you do come alone,” Remus said. “But wouldn’t the jury still wish to bring him to the Wizenagamot for trial.”

“Yes, but ideally I would be able to build up his case before it comes to that. Perhaps I can convince Fudge of his innocence without having to bring him in at all. Do you have a way to contact him?”

“We do,” Remus said cautiously, as though worried she would arrest him.

Her lips twitched in amusement. “Then arrange it with him. Send me the details when you have them.”

Remus nodded seriously. “I’ll pass along the message.”

Amelia smiled and stood, holding out a hand for Remus to shake. “Very well, I suspect I will see you soon then Remus.”

Remus shook her hand and led her out. She walked beyond the hedge in the nearest field before she was able to disapperate. She smiled to herself as she walked, sure she was doing the right thing for the man she had once fought with and respected.


	20. Chapter 20

Pads,

I can’t believe they actually gave me custody of our Cub. I tried before and they wouldn’t even consider it, and now I have him and he’s living with me and I’m never letting him go again. He’s brilliant Pads, you have to come home and meet him soon. He’s the spitting image of Prongs, as I’m sure you noticed, but he’s so much like his mother. He’s so kind and thoughtful, though from the stories I’ve heard he’s plenty like Prongs too. Did you know he met the acromantulas in the forbidden forest? Even we were only brave enough to go in there during the full.

Madam Bones has requested a meeting with you. She has promised that it can be at a place and time of your choosing, that I can be there and that she will come alone. I think we can trust her Pads, she helped me get custody of the Cub. Just let me know the details and I’ll pass them along, yeah? She’s been looking into your case and she believes us, she even ran Prior Incantatem on your wand. 

Get back to me soon,

Love,

Moony.

…

Moony,

If you say we can trust her then I will give it a shot. But we are taking every precaution necessary. I don’t want you to get in trouble over this if this goes the wrong way. I’ll come home, Monday the 27th August? I know it’s cutting it close to when you have to return to Hogwarts, but I’d rather that than you missing the school year. Where do you think we should do this? Somewhere I can escape from easily, where we have the home ground?

I’m glad that the Pup is with you now, I didn’t like the sound of that argument he was having the night I first saw him. How is he? I bet you’re trying to stuff his poor brain full of books and knowledge, aren’t you? Acromantulas? Really? I thought those were just rumours, even I didn’t go that far into the forest last year. Do we need to be all strict and mean to make sure he doesn’t get himself killed? I don’t think Prongs would like it if we took the cloak off of him. Speaking of which, how did he even get it?

Let me know about Bones,

Love

Pads.

…

Dear Snuffles,

I hope you are okay? Moony says I shouldn’t worry, but it’s hard not to. I feel like this is all my fault. 

I’m well, thank you for asking. Moony has been force feeding me nutrients potions ever since I stepped foot in the house, I think he’s trying to make me fat with all the food he keeps feeding me too. I love living here, I’ve never stayed somewhere with so few people around. It’s great because there’s no one around to stare at me for being ‘the-boy-who-lived’ or to glare at me simply for existing. 

Moony gave me my old Marauder’s teddies, I keep them on my bedside table at night. It’s really nice to have things that belong to me that aren’t my school books. Remus took me shopping and told me to get some things to amuse myself with and I had no idea where to start. He wasn’t much help either, he says it’s cause he grew up without much money to get anything. We make quite an interesting pair.

Anyway, you have to prove your innocence soon so you can come home and show us how it’s done.

Love, 

Your Godson.

…

Dear Pup,

I’m fine, don’t worry about me. Just imagine me lying on a beach drinking tequila. That’s not what I’m doing, but we can all dream, right? None of this is your fault Pup, this is all on me, well the rat, but it was my own fault for letting myself be swindled. Don’t worry, we’ll get it sorted soon. I’m coming back to the country to meet with Madam Bones in a few weeks, she promised to come alone and I’m not sure I trust her, but at least Moony will be there to back me up.

I’m glad you’re having fun in your new home, and don’t you worry I know several ways to waste money. I’ll set you both straight. Though if you want Moony to spend money, just take him into the nearest sweet or book store, you’ll have trouble dragging him out again but it will be amusing at least.

I can’t wait to come home and get to know you properly Pup,

Love,

Snuffles.

…

Happy Birthday Pup!

I hope you have so much fun. Tell Moony to give you a massive hug from me. We will be able to celebrate properly next year, I promise, as a family. I will bake you the biggest cake you’ve ever seen and we can both laugh watching Moony trying to eat it all before it goes off.

Did you get any nice presents? I know Moony was probably all boring and bought you books, so I hope you like my gift to distract you from the boredom. Are you doing anything fun? 

Wish I was there.

Love Snuffles.

…

Dear Snuffles,

I’M GOING TO THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINALS!

My friend got me a ticket, you know the one who had the pet rat? I can’t wait, it’s going to be so much fun. His family is taking me and then I’m staying with them till the end of the holidays because Moony has to go back to the school early. I wish he could come with us but it’s the moon that night. He says he doesn’t like quidditch anyway, I don’t understand how, it’s so much fun. I don’t like leaving him on the moon, I totally get why you and Dad became animals, it’s horrible to leave him knowing he’s going to hurt himself. He’s says not to worry, that he’s used to it, but he could barely walk the next day last time it happened.   
I had the best Birthday ever! Thank you for my card, and the cake, it was delicious. And you are right, Moony did eat more than half of it. I did wonder why he kept feeding me chocolate last year, is it just because the stuff makes him happy? The two of us just spent the day together, it was nice to have a family birthday, but we did miss you, it’ll be nice to have you home next year.

I’m glad you’re coming home soon. Will I get to see you? I think you can trust Madam Bones, she helped Moony to get me after all, and did it without plastering the news all over the daily prophet.

I’m going to get you a souvenir from the match, you like Quidditch right?

Love,

Pup (Really? Pup?)

…

Pup,

Yes Pup! I am a dog and you are my son, therefore Pup. Shut up. You liked it as a baby. Do you complain when Moony calls you Cub?

It is great that you are going to the World Cup, never mind Moony, I wish I could come. Moony never liked Quidditch, always gave him a heart attack watching me and your father playing, I expect it was probably worse for him watching you play though, especially that time with the storm. I think it’s a wolf thing.

Don’t worry about Moony, he’s stronger than he looks, and if everything goes well next week I’ll be able to run with him. That always makes it easier on him. Just a hint, any form of chocolate always makes him feel better, especially cupcakes. That was the only thing he ever let me in the kitchen to make, I think it’s because cakes don’t involve using sharp objects like knives.

I will come see you the minute they say I’m free. It’ll be too dangerous to see you before. I cannot wait to get to know you properly Pup.

Love

Snuffles.


	21. Chapter 21

Remus hugged Harry goodbye before he stepped into the fire, waving as he pronounced ‘the burrow’ clearly and spun away. He felt a little bereft as he watched his Cub leave, knowing he wouldn’t see him again until the first of September. But he didn’t begrudge Harry the chance to have fun with his friends like a normal teenager, after all the Marauders had spent a great deal of time at the Potter’s in the holidays. It wasn’t fair for Harry to stay and look after him when he could be having fun.

Shaking his head Remus made his way around the house making sure everything was locked and warded properly before he went down to the basement and locked himself in the basement, his bones already trembling in anticipation of the transformation.

The transformation was hell. It had been since he’d come off the Wolfsbane potion. His wolf kept frantically sniffing around the basement trying to scent his Cub, worried that he wasn’t there, tearing at his own skin when it failed to escape its stone prison.

He woke in the morning sore and bleeding and crawled upstairs, sinking with a heavy huff into a chair in the kitchen. He blinked slowly awake before noticing the owl perched in front of him, Daily Prophet at its feet. Remus pushed some knuts into its pouch slowly and unfolded the paper.

“Attack at the Quidditch World Cup”

He dropped the paper like it had scolded him and raced to his fireplace. He threw possibly far too much powder into the flames and winced as the green flames licked at his recent wounds. The group gathered in the Weasley’s kitchen all looked up expectantly at the flash of green in the flames, expecting to see Mr Weasley finally returning home. Instead, an unsteady and bleeding Remus steps through.

“Oh Remus,” Molly gushed, walking towards him, but Remus ignored her, gaze zeroing in on Harry he walked straight towards him.

Harry scrambled to his feet and met Remus half way, flinging his arms around his godfather and burying his face in his shoulder. Remus clung to him tightly, burrowing his face into his hair, his recently transformed wolf scenting his cub to make sure he was unharmed.

“Harry?” Remus asked without pulling away.

“I’m fine,” Harry mumbled in to his shoulder, both of them completely unaware of their audience. “I’m fine.”

“I just saw the Prophet and I had to come,” Remus said. “I had to know you were okay.”

“I know,” Harry said, glad that Remus was there. He still struggled to leave him alone on the nights of the full moon, knowing he was going to be hurting with no one to help. “Are you okay?” 

“Just a few cuts, they’ll be fine once I dress them,” he said, finally pulling back just enough to check his godson over.

Harry smiled at him, refraining from rolling his eyes. It was nice to have someone that actually cared. “I’m fine Moony, honest. It’s you I’m worried about, you should sit down.” He caught his elbow and started leading him to the table to join the others.

As he was about to sit, however, the front door burst open and another man was stood in the doorway. His face was haggard and he wore clothes that were rags hanging off of his skinny frame, his black eyes scanned the room frantically. Mrs Weasley screamed as Sirius called, “Harry,” and rushed forward to pull his godson and best friend into a crushing hug.

“Sirius you shouldn’t be here,” Harry said worriedly, though he hugged him back just as tightly.

“I know,” Sirius said, but he didn’t care. He had to know that Harry was safe. He pulled back to look him over. “You okay?” Harry nodded and he turned to Remus, “Moony?”

Remus flashed him a brief smile, his eyes flickering to the Weasley’s, all of whom (apart from Ron) were pointing their wands at the group of people hugging each other in their kitchen with their mouths hanging open. “I will be,” he said quietly.

Sirius nodded and stepped away from his family, raising his hands in surrender and looking towards Mrs Weasley. Remus fingered his wand in his pocket, ready to defend his friend if necessary.

“I’m sorry for the intrusion,” Sirius apologized sincerely. “I realise that most of you believe me to be a murderer and a traitor, but I assure you, that is not the case. I wouldn’t have come, but I had to check to make sure my godson was safe.”

The Weasley’s gaped at him. 

“It’s true Mum,” Ron said, coming to stand between his mother’s wand and Harry’s family. “Sirius is innocent, it was all Peter Pettigrew.”

“Pettigrew is dead, he killed him,” Mrs Weasley shrieked. “Get out of the way Ron!”

“No,” Ron said, standing firm. Both Harry and Hermione moved to stand in front of the man they had already rescued once.

“Please Mrs Weasley, he and Remus are the only family I have left. He didn’t do it. We saw Pettigrew at the end of last term, but he escaped before we had chance to clear Sirius’ name,” Harry said pleadingly. Mrs Weasley’s eyes flickered between the teenagers, Remus and Sirius, an unsure look on her face. “Everyone thought he escaped to kill me, if that was true, then why would he put himself in danger just to make sure I was okay?” Harry asked.

The rest of the Weasley’s were lowering their wands, only Mrs Weasley standing firm.

“Molly,” Sirius called, “I swear on my life and my magic that I would never intentionally cause harm to Harry or anyone in this house.” As he spoke a golden light shimmered around him, solidifying for a second before it dissipated, a magically binding oath.

Molly gasped and lowered her wand. “It really wasn’t you?”

Sirius shook his head. 

“Oh dear.” Molly dropped her wand and pushed past her son to pull a surprised Sirius into a bone crushing hug. “You poor thing.”

Sirius froze, staring wildly at Remus over the top of her head. Remus just quirked a smile at him and made no move to help.

“Please, sit down, eat something, you must be starving,” Molly said, pulling away and going back to the food she was cooking.

“I really should go,” Sirius said, an unsure look on his face.

“Oh please, you are the last thing on anyone’s minds today. You can stay to eat, at least,” she waved her hand at him and started dishing food up.

Sirius gave a bewildered look to Remus, who grinned at his friend and sat down. Harry laughed and followed suit, the Weasley’s and Hermione doing the same. 

Remus was surprised to find that when a dishevelled Arthur returned home he merely raised an eyebrow at their unexpected company and took a seat beside Ginny. “Hello everyone, are we all alright?”

“Yes dad,” was chorused from all the Weasleys, and he took his time to check them all over for injuries before his eyes came to rest on Remus, who had been patched up by Molly.

“Remus, wasn’t too bad of a moon was it?” he asked, concern clear in his voice.

“Not the worst, no. I’m sorry for intruding, but once I heard about what happened I had to check on Harry,” Remus said.

Arthur smiled at him, respect clear in his eyes. “I would expect nothing less of you Remus,” he said, before finally turning to Sirius, who was shifting restlessly in his seat. “I take it your reason for being here is much the same Sirius?”

Sirius blinked in surprise at the respect in Arthur’s voice, he’d been expecting accusations and threats. “Yes sir,” he said. “You don’t seem concerned that I’m here.”

Arthur smiled at him ruefully. “My son told me you were innocent at the end of the school term, and I believed him. As you are currently unharmed and eating my wife’s cooking I assumed that the rest of the family did too.”

Sirius grinned at that. “Well, thank you.”

As Arthur began talking about the investigations and the overtime expected by all departments Remus frowned. “I suppose this will mean your meeting with Amelia is cancelled,” he said, turning to look at his friend.

Sirius sighed. “And I was so looking forward to being a free man.”

“You’ve got a meeting with Amelia?” Arthur asked, interested.

Sirius nodded. “She decided to look into my case after Harry here told her I was innocent. Apparently she believes me, but wants to hear my testimony under veritaserum. We were going to meet tomorrow.” He sighed, looking dejectedly at his plate. “I suppose we’ll have to rearrange.”

“That’s not fair,” Harry complained. “They’ve ruined your life enough, they can’t expect you just to wait around for them to decide they have time for you.”

Sirius chuckled humourlessly at the indignation in his voice. “It’s okay Pup, catching real death eaters is more important than my freedom.”

Harry scowled at him. “What if they just say the whole thing is your fault?”

Sirius blinked as though he hadn’t thought of that, but it was Remus who replied, “Amelia won’t let them do that Harry. She believes us, remember.”

Harry bit his lip and looked between his Godfathers. Both seemed calm, if resigned, but he couldn’t see any worry in their eyes. Slowly he nodded. 

Harry shifted closer to Sirius, feeling calmed by his presence despite having only met him twice, and Remus wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Both unconsciously comforting Harry. He smiled and relaxed.

The conversations dissolved then into more light hearted things, the twins cracking jokes, Percy talking about his bottomless cauldron reports, Arthur asking Remus amusing questions about muggle technology. Harry remained quiet, happy to soak up the atmosphere of his makeshift family talking and laughing.

Eventually though Sirius and Remus had to leave. They took Harry aside for a moment to say goodbye.

“Are you okay here Cub? You can come home if you want to, come to Hogwarts early?” Remus asked seriously.

Harry bit his lip and looked over his shoulder at his friends. He shook his head. “No, I, I think I’m okay.”

“You sure?” Remus asked, placing a hand on his shoulder and looking into his eyes.

Harry smiled at him. “I’m sure.”

Remus nodded and pulled him into a hug. “I’ll see you at the welcome feast then.”

Harry nodded into his shoulder, then pulled back to look at Sirius and sighed. Sirius gave him a half-hearted shrug and pulled Harry in for a hug of his own. Harry supressed a flinch as he hugged him back, not wanting to hurt his Godfather’s feelings.

“I’ll see you soon, okay Pup?” Sirius asked, stroking Harry’s cheek as he pulled away.

Harry nodded and sent a mock glare at him as he said, “You’d better.”

Sirius chuckled and they both stepped into the fire together, disappearing in the flames.


	22. Chapter 22

Remus sighed as he stepped out of the flames and collapsed into the nearest chair. Sirius sat beside him running a hand over his face.

“I don’t like leaving him there,” Remus said, leaning his head back against the cushions.

Sirius smiled at him half-heartedly. “At least you get to spend time with him Rem, it’s more than I get to do.”

Remus rolled his head round to look at Sirius. “Sorry,” he said. “We’ll set things right soon Siri. He really wants to know you.”

Sirius quirked his lips, and Remus felt his heart flutter in a way it hadn’t in oh so long. “Is it alright if I hang out here till Bones sends her apologies? I can be Padfoot, if it’s easier.”

“You don’t have to go dog Pads, the wards only let Harry and you in unless I open the door to someone,” Remus said. 

“Thanks Rem.” They sat in silence for a moment and Remus let his eyes slip shut. Sirius smiled as his friends face went slack and his breathing evened out, clearly having fallen asleep. That moment of peace reminded him of so many moments before their lives went to hell. Sitting in the common room with Prongs working furiously on their homework as Remus dozed off in the armchair with a book, having finished his already. Sharing a bed to shake off their nightmares, holding each other close. Lying together beneath the stars on the school grounds after a long day of lessons, pointing out the constellations that they knew.   
Waking up nose to nose in their bed at the Camden flat.

“Are you staring at me?” Remus mumbled sleepily, his eyes still closed.

Sirius startled. “Sorry.” Remus’ lips quirked. “It’s just, you reminded me of something.”

Remus’s eyes fluttered open, warm amber met with cool grey as Sirius felt his breath get caught in his chest. “Yeah, what’s that?”

“You,” Sirius murmured. Remus gave him a brighter smile. “I know I’ve said this all in our letters Rem, but I’m sorry. For not trusting you. It’s just, you were always gone.”

“I know Siri. I’m sorry too. I should have known it wasn’t you,” Remus said, his voice choking at the emotion he could see in Sirius’ eyes.

“Is- do you think-” Sirius swallowed harshly, determined to be okay with whatever answer his friend gave. “Do you have a partner?”

Remus shook his head. “There was never anyone else Siri,” he said, sitting up fully.

“Never?” Sirius breathed out in disbelief. “You’ve been alone, all this time?”

“At first I just couldn’t. I couldn’t comprehend the thought, I was so mad at you and so heartbroken and so bereft. I thought I’d never get over it. And then I just never saw the point. People would come up to me in bars and I’d think to myself, what’s the point; it’ll only end up hurting me. They aren’t you. And then I’d get so mad at myself, for still being in love with you when you’d killed so many people.”

“I’m sorry,” Sirius said again, because he meant it, he was so sorry that he’d screwed his best friend’s life up.

Remus shook his head. “Don’t be.” He smiled fondly. “You are rather hard to fall out of love with.” 

Sirius’ eyes widened at that, wondering could he possibly still have those feelings for him? Could he be that lucky?

“What about you?” Remus asked, and Merlin did his voice sound hopeful. “Do you still…” 

“Remus, thinking of you, it was one of the few things that kept me sane all these years. I couldn’t bear the thought of you moving on without me, but I wouldn’t have begrudged it you. I wanted you to be happy. I still… I still love you.”

Remus’ smile was breath taking and Sirius smiled back just as warmly as his best friend leant towards him and pressed their lips together.

“I love you too Pads,” he whispered, resting their foreheads together.

“You want to go upstairs?” Sirius asked, grinning against his lips.

“Oh Merlin yes,” Remus said, pulling away. He paused and tilted his head. “You mean to sleep, right?”

Sirius smiled tiredly. “Of course.” He had spent the morning running the length of the country after all.

Remus held out a hand and pulled him to his feet, entwining their fingers together they made their way to Remus’s bedroom and collapsed into bed. Their legs tangled together in a familiar way, though it had been years since they’d shared a bed. Remus rested his head on Sirius’ chest and the animagus held him close. With one last, sweet kiss they fell asleep together.

… 

Sirius woke with a groan and stretched out, only to find his movement restricted by a warm weight on his chest. Confused he blinked his eyes open and smiled at the sandy haired werewolf sleeping peacefully on his chest. He trailed a hand down Remus’s clothed back and he moaned beneath him, burying his face further into Sirius’ chest to hide from the light coming in from the window.

Sirius chuckled at the familiar reaction, pleased that there were still familiar things about this man that he loved, despite the years they’d been apart.

“Morning Moony,” he whispered.

He felt him smile against his neck. “Morning Padfoot.” He pressed a kiss to Sirius’ neck and pulled back to look at him, his eyelids still heavy with sleep. Sirius smiled and kissed his nose.

“So, are we going to have to explain this to Harry?” Sirius wondered.

Remus groaned and thunked his head back down against Sirius’ chest. “Partially. He knows we were in a relationship.”

“You told him?” Sirius asked, surprised.

“He found your old bookmark in one of my books when we were sorting through them. I had to explain.”

“That was my favourite photo. You kept it, all these years?” Sirius asked, surprised.

“I kept everything. Most of it’s in boxes, somewhere. But I have that many books that I never even came across the Wind in the Willows in all these years. I think it was one of the ones buried in the bottom of Harry’s wardrobe.”

Sirius chuckled. “You have a book problem Moony.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Remus groused, sitting up. “It keeps me occupied.”

“Have you infected the Pup with it yet?” Sirius asked in amusement.

Remus stuck his tongue out at him childishly. “No, I haven’t. He’s not been here long enough. Though we have read a few books together.”

“Together? Isn’t he a bit old for that?”

Remus shrugged. “He has trouble sleeping. Reading to him helps.”

Sirius nodded and blew out a breath. “I’ve missed so much.”

“We both have,” Remus said, smiling sadly. 

“So how did he react when he found out we had been in a relationship? Is he going to flip out on us?” Sirius asked, suddenly worried. He didn’t want to hide things from Harry, but he didn’t want to lose his recently renewed relationship either.

Remus’ smile turned fond. “I’m pretty sure he won’t have a problem with it, he told me he was pretty sure you still had feelings for me.”

Sirius frowned. “How-”

Remus grinned. “He told me he ‘saw the way you looked at me’.” And he chuckled. “Seriously, he’s the most compassionate person I’ve ever met. He didn’t even bat an eye the next morning after finding out I was a werewolf, just carried on like everything was normal. When he found out I still had feelings for you he comforted me, rather than acting in disgust, as I’m pretty sure he was raised to do.”

Sirius smiled. “James and Lily had good genes.”

“Yeah, but even they freaked out when they found out about me, and don’t tell me I’m wrong. I could tell there was something up with all of you for days before you finally told me you knew.”

Sirius looked a little guilty, but he shrugged, still smiling. “It was a lot to take in, doesn’t mean we had a problem with it.”

“You don’t think it was a shock for Harry to learn that he had two godfathers, one who could turn into a dog, the other who is a werewolf that tried to eat him, and that his father’s other best friend betrayed his family all in one night?”

Sirius frowned, thinking, before he finally concluded, “there is something wrong with that kid.”

Remus laughed and shoved a pillow into his face. “Good thing there’s something wrong with us too.”

Their pillow fight was interrupted by a tapping at the window. Sirius felt his heart sink at the sight of the owl. It meant it was time to go.

Remus clearly knew it too as he sighed and reluctantly moved to let the bird in. It dropped a letter in his hand and flew off without even waiting for a treat. Remus turned the envelope over in his hand and moved back to the bed.

“Just read it,” Sirius said numbly, already knowing what it would say.

Remus nodded and read the note aloud. “Dear Remus, I trust you heard what happened at the World Cup. I hope that Mr Black will understand my inability to meet with him today and that it in no way reflects my belief in his innocence. I will write again when things have calmed down enough. I fear that if Sirius were to come in now he would get mixed up in the events with the death eaters and that would not have the outcome we are hoping for. Please convey my apologies, Madam Bones.”

Sirius sighed and let his eyes slip shut again. “I should go.”

“Stay,” Remus said, a pleading note in his voice. “Just for today. No one’s going to come looking here.”

Sirius opened his eyes to look at the werewolf who rarely asked for things he truly wanted. “Just for today?” Sirius checked, he wouldn’t stay and put him in any more danger.

Remus bobbed his head shakily. “Please,” he whispered. “I haven’t seen you in so long.”

Sirius swallowed harshly and pulled himself up to capture Remus’ lips in an almost desperate kiss. Remus responded immediately, groaning into the kiss and clutching at him. “Yes,” Sirius whispered against his lip as they pulled back to breathe. Remus pulled him into another kiss and they slowly began to undress each other. Remus shivered as he felt those callused hands on his bare skin for the first time in thirteen years.

“Gods I’ve missed you.”


	23. Chapter 23

Remus’ leg bounced beneath the staff table, the only outward sign of his anxiousness to see Harry again. Minerva gave him a sympathetic look and he blew out a breath, berating himself for being so uneasy. Harry was fine. He would have written if he wasn’t.

It had been a long few days. Padfoot had left the evening after they’d received Amelia’s letter, saying he was going to try some place warm. Remus wasn’t entirely sure he believed him, but he had to watch him go regardless. He’d felt a little out of breath ever since he’d shut the door, a tightness in his chest restricting him. It hadn’t helped that his inner wolf was mad at him for leaving their cub in a stranger’s house. Remus had been worried about Harry, knowing he hadn’t been sleeping well all summer, and sure that the event at the cup couldn’t have helped. 

He felt himself relax as his cub entered the hall with Ron and Hermione on either side of him, all three of them bedraggled with rain, but otherwise smiling and chatting. Harry glanced up at the teachers table as he sat down, smiling at Remus when their eyes met. Remus nodded and smiled in response, glad to see he was fine.

Minerva squeezed his shoulder as she passed to collect the first years from Hagrid.

The sorting passed by uneventful and the students broke out into excited chatter as the Headmaster announced that the Triwizard tournament would begin that year. Remus couldn’t help but feel a sense of foreboding at that, he’d read about the tournament before and knew that several of the contestants had died in the past.

Shaking off his morbid thoughts he bid Minerva goodnight and made his way to his office, intending to go over the following day’s lessons plans before he turned in for the night.

He’d been working for a while when he heard a knock at his door. “Come in,” he called. He glanced at his clock and raised his eyebrow, noting that it was half eleven, way past curfew.

Harry came into the room rubbing at his forehead, a frown on his face. Remus sat up a little straighter and focussed all his attention on him after noting that the teen had his pyjamas on and was holding his father’s invisibility cloak in one hand.

“Harry? What’s wrong?” Remus asked.

Harry sat in Remus’ guest chair and began fiddling with the edge of the cloak, running the smooth material between his fingers even as his other hand rubbed at his scar. He looked up to meet Remus’ gaze, and for the first time he noticed the dark circles beneath his eyes.

“I’m sorry. It’s probably stupid,” Harry mumbled.

“Harry, whatever it is, you can tell me. It’s clearly making it difficult to sleep, are you having nightmares again?” 

Harry looked taken aback for a moment before he composed himself. “I guess. I- it’s a dream, I keep having it, but it doesn’t feel like a dream.”

“Okay,” Remus said, taking this all in calmly. “What happens in this dream?”

Harry’s eyes seemed to go far away and the boy shuddered. “I’m in this old house and there’s an old man walking up the stairs. He over hears people talking. One of them is Voldemort, and one is Wormtail, and there’s another guy who I don’t recognize. They’re talking about kidnapping someone, saying that it has to be the boy and no one else. And then they notice the old man and Voldemort kills him. That’s when I wake up.”

Remus felt a chill run down his spine to hear of such a dream, he himself had vivid nightmares, but they had never really featured Voldemort. “You don’t have any idea who the third person was?”

Harry shook his head quickly. “No, I only really heard his voice.”

“What makes you think it isn’t a normal dream?” Remus asked, he’d heard of prophesising dreams, but he didn’t think Harry would have that gift. He had professed an intense hatred for Divination after all.

Harry frowned and rubbed at his scar again. “I don’t know. It was just more vivid than my normal dreams, more like the one I used to have of the night my parents died. And my scar, it starts hurting when I’m in the dream.”

Remus frowned at this information. Curse scars did react in odd ways. It could just be that Harry’s dream about its maker had caused it to act up, but Remus wasn’t so sure. “Does it still hurt?” he asked in concern.

Harry shook his head and dropped his hand. “No, it just sort of itches when I think about it.”

Remus nodded and stood up to come around the desk. Harry stood too, looking up at him with eyes full of trust. Remus couldn’t lie to that expression, it had taken him too long to earn that trust to break it now. “Sometimes, curse scars can act up when around the person, or the wand that cast them.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, it always hurt whenever I was around Professor Quirrell in first year,” he said, then frowned. “But I wasn’t near Voldemort tonight. I was in bed, and that house is definitely not near Hogwarts.”

Remus nodded, his lips twitching slightly at his cubs confusion. “I know that Cub, it could just be that you were dreaming of him. Curse scars are an odd phenomenon. I’m sure it was just a dream.”

Harry nodded, biting on his lip. Remus smiled and pulled him into a hug. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just tired,” Harry said, hugging him back.

Remus let go to look at him properly. His cub looked exhausted. “C’mon, I’ll walk you back to the dorm so you don’t get caught out of bed after hours.”

“Thanks.” Harry smiled and turned for the door. “You know, I never thought I’d say this while at Hogwarts, but I miss home.”

Remus felt warmth bloom in his chest. “Yeah?”

Harry nodded. “I’ve never slept better than I did when we were there.”

Remus frowned. “But you had nightmares practically every night.”

“That was nothing new,” Harry said, shrugging. “But it was the first time I had someone there to comfort me. Made going back to sleep a lot easier.”

Remus smiled at his earnestness and pulled him into another, brief hug once they reached the Fat Lady. “Why don’t you read that book I gave to you before bed? It used to help me when I had trouble sleeping.”

Harry smiled at him and nodded. “Yeah, I will. Thanks Uncle Rem.”

“Anytime Cub,” he said seriously, before giving the password to the Fat Lady so his godson could step through with a wave over his shoulder.

Happy that Harry had cheered up a little, Remus spun on his heel and headed for Dumbledore’s office. There was something not right with Harry’s dream and he had a feeling that Dumbledore was the person to ask, he knew he was keeping secrets from him.

“Enter,” Dumbledore called as Remus knocked on his office door. Albus smiled at him. “Hello Remus, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Remus repressed the urge to roll his eyes as he sat in the guest chair. “I’m worried about Harry,” he said, getting straight to the point.

“Why, what has happened?” Albus asked, sitting up a little straighter and giving his full attention to Remus.

“He’s been having nightmares. Which doesn’t surprise me given everything he’s been through, but he’s just come to my office complaining that his scar is hurting and he is dreaming of Voldemort.”

“I see,” Dumbledore said, stroking his beard. “What happened in this dream, did he tell you?”

“He said that Voldemort was discussing the kidnapping of a boy with Pettigrew and another of his followers, before he murdered someone.”

Remus narrowed his eyes as he watched a shadow of recognition cross over the headmasters face before his benign mask was back. “I am sure there is nothing to worry about my boy, just bad dreams.”

Remus crossed his arms over his chest. “Curse scars have a tendency to act up around the person that caused them, are you telling me this is just a coincidence?”

“He was dreaming about Voldemort, after all,” Albus said, looking at Remus over the top of his hands, threaded together in front of him.

“There is something you are not telling me Albus,” Remus accused evenly, every instinct of his was screaming at him.

Albus raised an eyebrow. “Whatever could I be keeping from you my Boy?” he asked.

Remus raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “Don’t think it hasn’t escaped my notice that you are trying to control Harry’s life. You told me yourself there were things I didn’t know about the situation. If I am to look after him then I need all the information. Your secrets cost me the lives of my pack once before, they ripped the rest of us apart. I won’t allow you to do so again.”

“What are you accusing me of Remus?” Albus asked, his eyes becoming angry.

“I accuse you of nothing but withholding information Albus. Tell me what I need to know so that I may take care of my son,” he said it calmly, but with steel in his voice, tackling back his inner wolf from growling the entire time. He did not need to rage at this man. He needed to beat him at his own games.

Albus gave him a calculated look and Remus met the stare evenly, refusing to back down.

“I do not think it wise to tell you,” Albus said finally.

“And why is that?” Remus asked, titling his head to the sign in a very wolf like gesture which had Albus’ eyes widening slightly.

“It will make you angry, and there is nothing you can do about it.”

“Tell me. I can handle it,” Remus said, he was determined to keep his head.

Albus sighed. “I was hoping to spare you this pain.”

“If it affects Harry then you would not be sparing me pain, only delaying it. Have you considered that a different perspective might help things.”

“You will not be able to help,” Albus asserted. “Only Harry can do that.”

“Then don’t you think he deserves to know, whatever it is?” Remus asked.

Albus inclined his head. “Yes, but he is too young.”

“Then tell me, and let me be the judge of that. I do not trust you when it comes to his safety Albus, not after the Dursleys.”

Albus sighed and summoned his pensive from the cabinet. He placed it carefully on the desk between them and touched his wand to his temple, drawing a memory and placing it into the pensive. “Did the Potters ever tell you why they went into hiding?”

“No,” Remus said. “Not specifically, they just said they were being targeted.”

Albus nodded and waved his wand over the pensive. Out of it rose the familiar figure of their Divination Professor, Trelawney.

“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.” It said in a ghostly voice.

Remus stared at it, his mind whirling. “All this time, he was going after Harry?”

“Yes,” Albus said. “And he will continue to do so until either Harry is dead, or he kills Voldemort.”

Remus growled, the wolf’s anger finally breaking through. How dare he target his Cub, just because of a prophecy given by an old fraud. Albus was giving him an ‘I told you so’ look and Remus snapped out of it, wrestling the wolf back into the cage in his head and glaring at his boss. “What does this have to do with   
Harry’s nightmare?”

At this Albus clammed up. Remus glared at him, what could possibly be worse that the most evil dark lord of their time specifically trying to kill his godson? “Tell me,” he commanded. He wasn’t leaving this room until he knew the whole truth.

Albus sighed. “Have you ever heard of a horcrux?” 

Remus froze, staring with wide eyes at Dumbledore. “No,” he breathed, “tell me he didn’t.”

“I do not know for sure Remus. I hope that it is something else, but from what Harry told me of Tom Riddles diary, I believe it was a horcrux. And with the way Quirrell reacted to touching him, and the way the curse rebounded, I struggle to see any other explanation for how Harry survived.”

“You’ve been raising Harry to kill him,” Remus said, his voice liquid anger and he clenched his fists tightly in his lap and tried to prevent himself from leaping across the table and killing his boss.

“The boy must die,” Albus said, voice full of false regret.

“There has to be another way,” Remus said. “There has to be a chance for him to survive, otherwise the prophecy wouldn’t exist.”

“I am sorry Remus,” Albus said.

Remus glared at him. “No, you’re not. You left Harry in that house, raised him to believe that no one cared about him, that he had nothing to live for so that when the time came he would walk to his death gladly. To save the lives of the people he believed were better than him. You don’t care about him. You don’t care about me. If you had, you never would have sealed that will.” He rose to his feet, hands shaking with anger. “You will stay away from my godson, every decision you have ever made to do with his life has been to prepare him to die. If you don’t, then don’t trust in my ability to hold back the wolf from ripping your head off.”

With that he turned and stormed from the room, finding some satisfaction in the fact that the door slammed behind him. He didn’t go back to his chambers, he strode out into the grounds, needing to burn off the anger, the worry.

His godson was a horcrux. One that Voldemort clearly didn’t know about, otherwise he wouldn’t keep trying to kill Harry. Dumbledore had made him live through all of that abuse, he’d fucking known about it, and he’d done nothing. Let him suffer. Just so he’d walk to his death of his own accord.

He wasn’t going to allow it. He couldn’t.

Resolving to find a way to save him, Remus stopped walking. He looked around and noticed he was in the middle of the forest. He sighed, it’d been a long time since he’d come out here for comfort. He glanced up and recognised the tree he used to climb with Sirius, when their nightmares had grown too much and their dorm room had been too stifling.

He sighed and shook his head, surprised that his feet would still carry him to this familiar place even when he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going.

He turned around and made his way back to his chambers, the familiar walk calming his nerves. He collapsed into bed, exhausted, around three in the morning and groaned at the knowledge that he had to be up in only a few hours. This had not been a great start to term.


	24. Chapter 24

The start of term moved quickly and Harry was happier than ever. For the first time in his life he didn’t have to worry about going home to the Dursley’s at the end of the school year, and he didn’t have to worry about some unknown entity trying to murder him. He had a Godfather who loved him and took the time to speak to him, let him stay in his spare room if he needed the comfort. He was looking forward to the tournament too, excited to meet some foreign students and glad that, for once, he wouldn’t be the one at the centre of attention.

So it was with a smile on his face that he filed into the Great Hall with the rest of the students on Halloween, the thrum of excitement and anticipation thick in the air as he sat beside Hermione at the Gryffindor table and enjoyed the feast. He clapped and cheered as much as the rest of the school when Cedric’s name came out of the cup.

And then a fourth piece of parchment had come out of the flames.

“Harry Potter,” Dumbledore said, reading the name into the suddenly silent hall. Harry felt his stomach plummet, the food he’d just eaten threatening to come back up. As one everyone in the hall turned to stare at him. “Harry Potter,” Dumbledore said again, his eyes looking up to meet Harry’s.

Harry didn’t move, until he heard Hermione say, “Oh for God’s sake.” And pull him to his feet. Harry stumbled on his robe as he made his way to the front of the hall, heart pounding in his chest. He closed his eyes briefly as he heard people whispering as he passed.

“He’s a cheat!” someone yelled.

He bent his head against the weight of their stares and entered the antechamber. 

“Yes? Do zey want us back in ze Hall?” Fleur asked, believing him to be there to deliver a message.

Harry just stared at them wide eyed. He felt his hands tremble at his sides and tried to breathe like Remus had taught him, he didn’t want to have a panic attack in front of these people.

Loud footsteps echoed behind him, yells echoing off the walls. He scrambled down the steps and further into the room, putting his back against a wall so that he could clearly see everyone in the room. The other champions stared at him bewildered as Bagman, Crouch, Dumbledore, Madam Maxime, Karkroff, Snape, McGonagall and Remus all marched into the room, making a beeline straight for Harry.

“What is ze meaning of zis?” Madam Maxime demanded, drawing herself to her full height and glaring at Harry.

“Yes, I was not aware that the host school was allowed two champions,” Karkroff said, as he spoke he flailed his arms around angrily, Harry flinched away from him. He tried to calm himself down, this was Hogwarts, these people wouldn’t hurt him, no matter how mad they were.

Harry craned his neck to look up at the adults, all of whom were glaring at him accusingly. He shrank back from their anger, trying his best not to panic. His eyes flickered to each of their faces, seeing only anger directed at him, until they landed on Remus. He wasn’t glaring, his eyes were full of concern.

“Professor,” he said quietly, but his soft voice cut through their loud exclamations. “It wasn’t me.” 

Remus pushed past the adults looming over his godson and placed a hand on his shoulder, stepping in front of him to shield him from the glares he could now feel on his own back. “I know Harry.”

“Ah, but of course ‘e is lying!” Madam Maxime cried.

Remus felt Harry shudder beneath his hand and squeezed his shoulder to calm him down. He turned to face his colleagues. “The Goblet of Fire is a very powerful object. It could not have been hoodwinked by the magic of a fourth year,” Remus said, glancing back at Harry he added, “no matter how skilled that student it.”

“I agree,” Mad-eye Moody grunted, shuffling into the room. He was there as a favour to Albus, to act as extra security for the school throughout the tournament. “It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the tournament.”

“This is outrageous,” Karkroff growled. “I refuse to allow Hogwarts to have two champions while we remain with only one.”

“The Goblet has created a magically binding contract, they must all compete,” Crouch said.

“’e is just a little boy,” Fleur said. Remus felt the sudden urge to laugh at that statement, yes Harry was young, but he had been through more trials in his life than most of the people in the room.

“You must allow our schools to have another champion also,” Karkroff demanded.

“If anyone has a right to complain Karkroff, then it’s Potter, and yet he is the only one to remain silent,” Moody said. 

“Complain, why would ‘e complain? He has ze honour of competing, ze chance at a thousand Galleons prize money,” Madam Maxime scoffed.

“Someone put Potter’s name in that Goblet knowing he would have to compete,” Moody said. Harry shifted restlessly beneath Remus’s hand and Remus felt his wolf growing angry in his head as he caught onto what Moody was saying. Someone was trying to hurt his cub.

“What are you implying, Alastor?” Bagman asked, his voice going high.

“Someone’s trying to get the boy killed.”

Harry sighed quietly and Remus held back a smile, proud of him for not freaking out, though he was sorry that Harry’s life had been threatened so often that he could simply take it with a sigh of frustration.

“Honestly Alastor,” McGonagall said in exasperation, mostly at the blunt delivery.

“Is there any way to get Harry out of this Mr Crouch?” Remus asked, ignoring the man’s glare at being addressed by a werewolf. 

“No, the boy must compete.”

“Excellent,” Bagman said, clapping his hands in excitement. “Then we must give our champions the details of their first task.”

He gathered the four students by the fire, completely oblivious to the glares being shot at him. Harry stood slightly away from the other champions, weary of their reactions to his forced status. Fleur kept throwing him contemptuous looks, Krum looked mostly confused and Cedric seemed to be unable to decide his feelings on the matter, his face flickering from confusion to frustration to concern and back again.

“Now, the first task is a test of daring, so you will not be told what you will be doing. It will take place on November 24th in front of the other students and a panel of judges. You are not permitted to accept or ask for help from any of your teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. You will face the task armed only with your wand. Good luck to you all.” Bagman smiled cheerily, clapping Cedric on the back before returning to the other adults.

Karkroff and Madam Maxime immediately swept their students away, those from Beauxbatons chatting away in rapid French. 

Dumbledore turned to Cedric and Harry. “Perhaps you should both go to your common rooms, I’m sure your house mates will be waiting to celebrate with you.”  
Harry glanced at Remus, who nodded his consent and he left the room with Cedric. Their footsteps echoed on the floor of the deserted hall as Cedric turned to Harry. 

“So, how’d you do it?” he asked, smirking slightly.

Harry frowned, had he not just heard Moody? “I didn’t, I don’t know what happened.”

Cedric studied him for a moment, then, seeming to come to a conclusion nodded. “Okay, I believe you, I didn’t really think you had, wanted to make sure.”

Harry blew out a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

Cedric just nodded, still looking at him as if he were contemplating something. “Are you okay? I mean, Moody said someone was trying to kill you.”

Harry shrugged. “You’d be surprised how often I hear that.”

Cedric smiled. “Do you think it was Sirius Black? Isn’t he supposed to be trying to kill you?” he asked.

He was taken aback by the flash of anger that crossed the younger boys face. “Sirius is innocent. He’s not trying to kill me.”

“How do you know?” Cedric asked, genuinely curious.

Harry wrinkled his nose. “I’d have died so many times last year if Sirius Black had really wanted me dead.”

“You’ve seen him then?” Cedric asked.

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Anyway, I suppose I’d better go face the music.” He waved to Cedric and made his way upstairs to the common room.


	25. Chapter 25

Remus watched Harry carefully the next day during his lesson. The teen kept his head down, ignoring the glares he could clearly feel on his back. Remus was surprised to see Ron amongst those glaring. Hermione sat between them with her jaw set stubbornly. Remus sighed, it looked like even his friends had trouble believing Harry. That was sure to set his trust issues back another notch, and he had been doing so well.

Remus noticed Harry flinch as he dismissed them and Ron stormed past, bumping his bag into the back of Harry’s chair. Harry stayed where he was, shaking his head at Hermione’s questioning glance. She squeezed his shoulder and left, a small frown etched on her face.

Remus waited until the last straggler left before making his way towards his Godson. “Harry, are you okay?”

Harry didn’t say anything, he just stood up and walked towards him. Remus caught the expression of pain twisting across his face before the boy wrapped his arms around Remus and buried his face into his chest, letting out a broken sob.

“Oh Cub,” Remus said, pulling him tight against him. “Shh, it’s okay. It’s all going to be okay.” He stroked soothing circles into the boy’s back.

“Why can’t I just be normal Uncle Moony?” the boy asked miserably.

“You are sweetheart, you are,” Remus told him. “Shh, it’s okay.” He let Harry cry into his shirt until he was done, soothing him with quiet words and rocking him gently.

“S-sorry,” Harry stuttered eventually, pulling away and wiping his eyes.

“It’s okay Harry,” Remus soothed, sitting him down on one of the desk tops. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Harry shook his head, of course he didn’t, but he spoke any way. “They’re always staring at me. Every year, for a different reason. It’s like I am a freak, like Vernon always said. I just wanted, for once, to enjoy the school year. To not have to worry about someone trying to kill me, or everyone hating me. This is almost as bad as second year when they all decided that I’d opened the Chamber.” He took a shaky breath.

“You want to tell me what’s going on with Ron?” Remus asked, he’d never seen the two fight.

“He thinks I did it, and is mad that I wouldn’t tell him how,” Harry said, tensing slightly.

Remus sighed. “I’m sure he’ll come round Harry.” 

The teenager nodded numbly, still staring at his lap. It pained him to see the return of the sad, unsure boy he’d been living with at the start of the summer.

“Do you want to stay in my chambers tonight? We can have a house elf bring us dinner and just relax?” He offered, knowing Harry’s dorm was likely to be a little hostile at the moment, if the tense atmosphere of his class room was anything to go by.

Harry gave him a hopeful look. “Can we?”

Remus smiled and held a hand out to help him to his feet. “Of course.”

He collected his things from his desk and led Harry up the stairs to his chambers. “Why don’t you take a shower while I go and tell professor McGonagall why you won’t be in your dorm tonight?”

“Okay,” Harry said uncertainly, biting his lip. Remus ruffled his hair and left his chambers, pausing to lock the door so that no one could get in.

He walked to Minerva’s office knowing it was still too early for her to have gone down to dinner. 

“Remus, is everything okay?” she asked, looking up from her marking.

Remus sighed and sat down in her guest chair. “Harry is having rather a hard time at the moment.”

She sighed and frowned. “What happened?”

“Nothing, that I know of. Just all of the students believe that he entered himself, and are tormenting him accordingly. He and Ron Weasley have also fallen out.”

Minerva sighed again. “I’m not sure what we can do about this Remus. The students do seem to have a habit of turning on him.”

Remus shook his head. “It’s ridiculous. Society has held him on a pedestal his whole life, even though he never knew about it. The kids resent and hate him for it. Harry never got a chance to be a kid.”

“They will get bored of tormenting him eventually,” Minerva said, leaving off the ‘they always do’ that was on the tip of her tongue, figuring it probably wasn’t wise to say.

Remus nodded. “I know, I just hate seeing him suffer. He’s been through enough already. He was only just starting to recover from the events of the summer, and this has just knocked all of the confidence out of him again. He just broke down crying on me, it makes me feel so useless.”

Minerva grimaced at the thought of Potter crying. She had never seen him do that, had a feeling that very few people had. “You are an excellent parent Remus,” she said reassuringly. “We have all seen a change in him this year.”

Remus nodded, glad for the praise. “I’m going to keep him with me tonight. I don’t want him returning to be glared at and whispered about while he’s feeling this low.”

“I would expect nothing less of you Remus,” Minerva said smiling. “You should get back to him.”

Remus nodded and stood to leave. “Goodnight Minerva, and thank you.”

She waved him off and Remus quickly made his way back to his chambers. He unlocked the door and made his way to the living room to find Harry curled up fast asleep on the sofa, his still damp hair creating a wet patch on the cushions. Remus smiled and covered him with the blanket that he kept on the armchair, brushing his hair away from his eyes. Harry smiled in his sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

A few days had passed since Halloween and Cedric had been watching Potter closely. He, if no one else, had noticed the fear in the boy’s eyes as he’d come into the antechamber. The way his hands had trembled as the teachers crowded around him, accusing him of cheating. Cedric did not believe for a second that Harry had put his own name in the goblet, oh he was definitely brave enough to have done it, Cedric had heard the rumours of the kids adventures in the school as much as the next person, but there was no way that fear he was attempting to supress was anything but real.

He watched as Potter walked through the corridors, stubbornly ignoring the torments being sent his way by various students, most of them Slyhterin and Hufflepuff (he’d resolved to talk to them into leaving him alone that evening). He was shoved around in the corridor and glared at and Potter never once retaliated, never said a word, just kept his mouth shut and kept moving. That was a kind of strength Cedric had never seen in a Gryffindor before, usually they were abrasive and confrontational, but Harry ignored it all.

Then the badges arrived, the ones he’d immediately put a stop to his friends from wearing, telling them it wasn’t fair, none of this was Potter’s fault. They’d respectfully done as he’d asked, though none of them believed Harry was innocent. Cedric watched Harry’s shoulders grow impossibly tighter at the new part of the school uniform, he saw the pain in the kids eyes as even some of the Gryffindor’s wore them.

Cedric resolved to become friends with him, to help him out as much as he could. He shouldn’t have to go through another year being alienated. Cedric still remembered his fourth year, when everyone had decided Harry was the heir to Slytherin, that had been bad, but at least Harry had had the Gryffindor’s support. 

He had been contemplating all of this in Defence when Professor Lupin called out to him, “Cedric, could you stay behind for a moment?” Cedric looked around and noticed that he had dismissed the class. He sighed, he was probably about to get in trouble for not paying attention.

Getting to his feet Cedric paused to allow his classmates to pass before moving to the Professor’s desk. “Is there something wrong Professor?” he asked.  
Lupin leaned against his desk and crossed his arms. “Now Cedric, I realise that you must feel slated, to become the Hogwarts champion only to have Harry-”

“I don’t care about that,” Cedric cut him off. Far from it, he was worried about the boy.

Professor Lupin raised his eyebrows, clearly not believing him. “Regardless. I have no problem with your friends wearing badges to support you. But I must ask that they refrain from wearing these.” Lupin reached behind him and picked up one of the badges that flashed ‘Potter Stinks’.

Cedric’s eyes widened. “Professor, none of my friends are wearing those. I told them not to the first day they appeared, along with anyone else I came across wearing them. Anyone left with them on aren’t wearing them to support me,” he said earnestly.

“They are just wearing them to taunt Harry,” the Professor said, closing his eyes and taking a breath. Cedric watched him curiously for a moment, wondering why he cared so much. None of the other teachers seemed to.

He nodded in answer. “I know he didn’t volunteer for this sir. I’ll help him as much as I’m able once the tasks begin, it’ll still be a Hogwarts victory, right?”

Lupin smiled at him. “Thank you Cedric. Perhaps you could warn those you come across still wearing them that they will be receiving detention should I see them at it?”

“Of course Sir,” Cedric agreed. At the Professor’s nod he left the room, grateful that at least one of the teachers here was thinking about Harry’s welfare.

…

Cedric looked up from his conversation with Fleur to watch as Professor Lupin led Harry into the room. He frowned, wondering why he was there given Dumbledore was already there to represent the Hogwarts students. They came to stand beside the rest of the champions.

“Ah,” said Mr Bagman, jumping up from his seat at the table and bouncing over to them. “Harry, you’re here. That’s champion number four. We’re just waiting for the last judge to get here and we can begin the Wand Weighing ceremony.”

“Wand Weighing?” Harry asked nervously. Had no one explained to the boy?

Bagman smiled at him. “Nothing to worry about my boy, we just have to check that all your wands are fully functional, no problems, to ensure a fair competition you see.”

The Professor placed a hand on his shoulder and the boy seemed to relax at the touch, he nodded, visibly becoming less nervous.

“Thank you for bringing Harry, Remus, perhaps you should return to your class now?” Professor Dumbledore said with a smile.

Cedric watched in surprise as Professor Lupin merely raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore, whose cheery demeanour seemed to become forced as he said, “Moody is watching them.” Harry sighed quietly beside him and Cedric realised he was relieved the Professor wasn’t leaving.

Bagman, oblivious to the tense nature of the interaction, smiled again and gestured to the woman in magenta robes who’d wandered over to join the group. “This is Rita Skeeter, she’s the journalist that will be covering the tournament. She’ll just take a few pictures once the ceremony is over.”

Cedric raised an eyebrow at that, Skeeter was from the gossip section, hardly the right kind of reporter to cover a sporting tournament, and her eyes were pinned on Harry like a cat staring at a vulnerable mouse. 

“I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?” she asked Bagman. “The youngest champion, you know, to add some colour.”

Bagman beamed. “Certainly, that is if Harry has no objection?”

“Er,” Harry responded, clearly uncomfortable.

“Excellent!” Skeeter said, “now Harry, perhaps we could-” she reached out to grasp Harry’s arm, but Professor Lupin stopped her. Harry looked at him in such relief that Cedric was sure the relationship between the two of them was more than teacher/student.

“Harry is underage. You need permission from his guardian to talk to him,” Lupin said calmly.

Skeeter pulled her hand away and Dumbledore stepped forwards. “Oh, come now Remus-”

Professor Lupin’s eyes flashed as he looked at Dumbledore and the man fell silent. Cedric felt himself in awe that Lupin had the power to shut the headmaster up with a glare. He turned to Harry, his entire face softening as he spoke to the young Gryffindor. 

“Do you want to speak to the Prophet Harry?” he asked calmly.

Harry looked up into his face and his entire frame relaxed, Cedric hadn’t even noticed that he’d tensed. “Um, not really, no.” Cedric didn’t blame him, the poor kid was famous enough and the more time he spent with him, the more he was beginning to understand that Harry really didn’t like the attention.

Remus nodded and turned back to Skeeter. “Then I’m afraid you can’t have your interview Miss Skeeter.” The woman pouted and retreated to her seat and Cedric finally understood why Lupin had stayed, clearly he didn’t trust Dumbledore to look out for Harry’s best interests, though he remained uncertain as to why he cared.

Just then Crouch stalked into the room and took a seat beside Karkroff. “Shall we begin?” he asked, taking no notice of the tension in the room.

…

The following day Cedric was eating breakfast, thinking about Ollivander’s praise at the way he looked after his wand, when his owl swooped down and dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of him.

He spat his pumkin juice all over the unsuspecting first year sat opposite him as he read the headline:

“Defence Professor Has Inappropriate Relationship with The-Boy-Who-Lived” 

The hall erupted into chatter as soon as they got their copies. Cedric quickly glanced up to look at Harry. He was seated at the far end of the Gryffindor table with Granger, he didn’t seem to know what was going on yet. He looked up to the staff table and noticed that Professor Lupin wasn’t even there.

He opened the paper and began to read:

Sources reveal that Professor Remus Lupin, the first Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher to remain at Hogwarts for two years running in over fifty years, shares a very different kind of relationship with the-boy-who-lived AKA Harry Potter, the fourth champion of the tri-wizard tournament.

This reporter witnessed this relationship herself, my dear readers as she attempted to interview the boy, only to be stopped by said Professor as he laid a hand possessively on Potter’s shoulder. He even refused to leave what was supposed to be the private wand weighing ceremony of the tournament when asked to do so by Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school and Lupin’s boss. This reporter finds herself shocked at the man’s behaviour, leaving her to wonder, what does he have to hide by denying my interview of the boy as I received from the other three champions? 

More information on the tournament on page four.

 

Cedric felt himself growing steadily angrier as he read the article. Inappropriate relationship? It seemed to Cedric that the only person that gave a damn what happened to Harry since this whole tournament started was Professor Lupin.

“Ced, you were there, what happened?” Abbot asked him enthusiastically, drawing him back into the present.

“This is utter rubbish,” he said, shoving the paper back down on the table. “Professor Lupin stopped her from interviewing Harry as he pointed out that she didn’t have his guardian’s permission, and Harry didn’t want to do the interview anyway. She got interviews from the rest of us because we are of age and able to decide for ourselves.”

“So he’s not snogging him behind closed doors?” Smith asked, snickering.

“No,” Cedric growled. He glanced up then and noticed that Harry was leaving, his hands balled into tight fists as he stalked out of the room. “Excuse me,” he said to his fellow Hufflepuffs, catching his bag in his hand and racing after Harry.

The boy walked speedily up to the third floor, not noticing Cedric behind him. Cedric followed, intent on making sure he was okay until he rounded a corner to find Harry hugging the Professor in the middle of the corridor.

He froze and stared wide eyed at the two. Surely Skeeter wasn’t right?

“Are you okay?” Lupin asked Harry.

The boy nodded and stepped back, looking up into the Professor’s face. “Not really. You?”

The Professor’s lips twitched as he said, “Never better,” sarcastically.

Harry snorted and rubbed at his face. “Is this gonna cause problems for you? I don’t want you to leave.”

“I won’t Cub. I haven’t done anything wrong,” he said, reaching out to stroke his thumb beneath Harry’s eye. Cedric frowned, Cub?

“Can’t we just tell people you’re my Godfather?” Harry asked in a pleading voice. “If they think it’s- it’s what he did, they’re gonna take me away. I can’t go back Moony.”

Suddenly everything made sense. Why Lupin had tried to get him out of the tournament, why he’d stood up for him against all of those accusing eyes, why he’d stopped Skeeter from pestering him, and why Dumbledore had no say in whether he left the room the day before. He was Harry’s Godfather, his legal guardian. He let out a breath of relief to know the doubts he’d had upon seeing them hug were pointless.

“They won’t take you back Harry. They can’t hurt you anymore, they’re in jail.”

Suddenly Cedric felt as if he was listening in to something he shouldn’t be hearing. Who the hell was in jail that had been hurting Harry? 

“I know,” Harry said, though it sounded like he was trying to convince himself. “I know. What do I say when they all start interrogating me?”

The Professor sighed. “Tell them the truth, it was going to come out eventually.”

Harry bit his lip. “But that will make you a target too. They’ll know I live with you.”

Cedric frowned, what were they talking about, a target?

“I already was a target Cub. I was the only one of my condition not to join the death eaters and to openly fight against them back then, they were already trying to kill me,” Lupin said, and weirdly Harry seemed to relax at that.

“Well, don’t die, okay?” Harry said sternly and the Professor laughed.

“I’ll try my best.” They started walking towards Cedric and he quickly backed up. “Did you take your potion today?”

Harry sighed dramatically. “Yes. Don’t you trust me?”

“No,” Lupin said, ruffling his hair. “The thousand arguments we had about them over the summer did not instil my confidence that you would take them, funnily enough.”

Cedric grinned as Harry pushed his hand away, it was the most carefree he’d seen the boy since his name came out of the goblet. 

Shaking his head to clear it, he started walking towards them so as to seem like he hadn’t been spying on them. “Harry,” he called. The two looked up and their easy smiles dropped from their faces. Cedric felt his insides squirm with guilt. “Are you okay?” he asked when they caught up to each other.

“Spectacular,” Harry responded sarcastically.

Cedric grinned at that. “Sorry, guess that was a stupid question. Look, I know that article was a load of rubbish, okay? If anyone asks, I’ll set them straight.”

“Thank you Cedric,” Professor Lupin said and Harry just stared at him with wide eyes. 

“You- why would you do that?” Harry asked, “Isn’t it kind of in your best interests for everyone to hate me?”

Cedric frowned at him, did he think he’d stoop to that? He wasn’t a Slytherin. “No, I would rather we had an even playing field. It’s already unfair enough on you for having to compete, without this as well. And I don’t want Professor Lupin to lose his job,” he said, looking up to their Professor. “You’re honestly the best Defence teacher I’ve ever had.”

Lupin smiled at him, clear surprise in his eyes as he said, “thank you Cedric.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Harry agreed.

Cedric nodded. “So, I was wondering if you wanted to train together? I know you don’t know as much as the rest of us do for this competition, and you’re not allowed to ask for teachers help.”

“We’re meant to be in competition,” Harry said, confused.

Cedric shrugged. “I could use the practice too, and I doubt we’ll help each other during the actual tasks.”

“Yeah, okay, if you don’t mind,” Harry said. 

“Cool, we’ll arrange a date and stuff later then. See you.” He waved at Harry and the Professor and carried on walking in the direction they had come from, he didn’t want to look as though he’d been specifically looking for them.

He saw them looking at each other in bewilderment as he turned the corner.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry parted ways with Remus and headed to the common room. He hadn’t spent much time in there since his name came out of the goblet, given most everyone didn’t believe him and thought that he was arrogant and attention seeking. But he needed to collect his homework from the dorm.

“Good Luck,” The Fat Lady said to him before swinging open, filling him with trepidation. He didn’t want to deal with their bullshit today.

He ducked into the room and froze in the doorway to find Ron in a shouting match with Seamus. 

“Why do you care? You haven’t spoken to him in a month!” Seamus yelled.

“So? Just because we fell out doesn’t mean I can’t defend him. I’m his best bloody mate! Lupin didn’t bloody do anything-”

Harry coughed loudly and the whole room went silent. Ron spun round to look at him. 

“Harry!” someone said, “Is it true? Do we need to tell Dumbledore?”

Harry kept his eyes on Ron and raised his eyebrow, for once not caring that everyone in the room was staring at him. Ron blushed and broke. “Harry, I’m sorry. I, I was jealous and-”

Harry held up his hand. “It’s fine Ron, thanks for defending my honour.”

Ron grinned at him and Harry returned it, then turned to face the rest of Gryffindor, his face turning stony. “While it is none of your business,” he said, glaring at them, “Professor Lupin is my Godfather and therefore my legal guardian while I take part in a tournament that I don’t even want to be in. He was only looking out for my best interests yesterday, so I would appreciate it if you all stopped gossiping about me.”

Most of them had the grace to look chastised. He nodded, satisfied, and made his way up to the dorm, Ron hot on his heels.

“What happened yesterday?” Ron asked, sitting on his bed as Harry started rifling through his trunk.

“Nothing much. Ollivander tested our wands to make sure they were working properly. Skeeter wanted to interview me and Remus said she couldn’t without a guardians approval, but never said that he was my guardian. We were trying to keep it quiet so Voldemort wouldn’t know where I lived, but now we kind of have to tell people.”

“That sucks,” Ron said, “listen, I’m sorry for being a prat.”

Harry smiled at him. “Trust me Ron, if I could trade places with you I’d do it gladly. But I can’t, so let’s just forget about it, yeah?”

Ron nodded gratefully. “So, have you figured out whose trying to kill you yet?”

Harry groaned and shook his head. “No, guess we might find out next week though.”

They moved on to lighter topics, and Harry gave up on the idea of homework in favour of spending time with his friend. Glad to have him back.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry had taken to writing his homework in the Defence classroom while Remus marked essay’s at his desk, it was quieter than the common room and he didn’t have people glaring at him. Sometimes Hermione joined him, though she preferred the Library as she could use its many books to cross reference her essays.

Cedric entered the room just as he was about to finish his potions essay and looked to Remus. “Hi Professor, have you seen-” he cut himself off upon noticing Harry. “Never mind.” He smiled at Harry. “Hey Harry, I was just going to start practicing some spells for the tournament and wondered if you wanted to join me?”

“Sure,” Harry said, smiling at him. He gathered his things into his bag and stood. “Where are we going?”

Cedric scratched the back of his neck and gave him a rueful look. “I was just going to find an empty class room.”

“You boys can stay in here, if you want?” Remus offered.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, he didn’t want to disturb him.

“Sure.” Remus smiled at him. “Just put everything back where it belongs if you move anything. You could invite Fleur and Viktor up to train with you too, if you want.”

Cedric and Harry looked at each other and Cedric shrugged. “Sure, why not. I’ll go fetch them and you clear a space for us to work?”

“Sure,” Harry agreed and watched him leave. He turned to Remus. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Remus smiled. “They might teach you something, or you might teach them, you are pretty advanced for your age. And if it goes pear shaped you don’t have to do it again.”

Harry nodded, biting his lip. “Maybe I should just play dumb, catch them off guard.”

Remus laughed. “Are you sure you’re not a Slytherin?” he asked and Harry wrinkled his nose. 

“Nah, I kind of want to see Fleur’s face when she realises that I’m not a ‘little boy’.”

“Well, in her defence, you are pretty short,” Remus said, laughing. Harry stuck his tongue out at him and began to move the tables. “Has Padfoot had his interview yet?” he asked, realising he hadn’t thought about his poor Godfather’s predicament much since the tournament officially began.

“No.” Remus sighed. “I don’t think Amelia will have time before Christmas at this rate.”

Harry sighed too. “It’s not fair.”

“No, it’s not,” Remus agreed, and they said no more on the subject as Cedric came back into the room with Fleur and Krum. “Well, I’ll leave you all to it, shall I? I’ll be in my office if you need me.”

Harry waved him off and he retreated up the stairs.

“Okay Ced, what are we doing?” Harry asked.

“Well, I thought we could test out our Defence? I figure that will probably be pretty important given whatever it is will test our daring.”

“Zat sounds like a good idea,” Viktor said.

“Why don’t we practice duelling? It’ll test our spells as well as our reaction times,” Harry said and they all blinked at him, surprised by his suggestion.

“Oui, winners play each other?” Fleur suggested.

They nodded. The three older students seemed to have a conversation over his head before deciding that he should duel Fleur. He repressed a sigh as they clearly thought he was incapable of fighting as well as them. 

Viktor and Cedric stepped to the middle of the room, Harry and Fleur retreating to sit on the desks. Harry watched closely, trying to pick up tips and taking note of the spells he didn’t recognize, mostly coming from Krum. They fought hard for a few minutes, Viktor firing spells in rapid fire, Cedric deflecting and dodging each as he fired back. It was a close match that ended with Cedric’s wand flying out of his hand.

Harry and Fleur clapped and Viktor took a mock bow, grinning as he handed Cedric his wand back.

Harry got to his feet and Fleur frowned. “Per’aps I should duel Cedric? I do not want to ‘urt you ‘arry.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “You won’t hurt me. And if you do, it’s my own fault. How am I going to learn if I don’t practice?”

She looked doubtful, but took her place opposite him. Cedric called for them to start and they both called their first spells. What Harry lacked in advanced spell knowledge he made up for in creative thinking and the energy he used to dodge the spells, leaping around the room, used to dodging Quaffles and frying pans. Fleur was all grace, spinning delicately and firing spells with precision. She didn’t seem to like it when Harry doused her with water from the Aguamenti charm before disarming her with Expelliarmus. 

He came to a standstill, panting as the three elder competitors stared at him with wide eyes. Cedric was the first to break into a grin, he started laughing and clapping. Viktor joined in clapping. “I am sorry Harry. You will be worthy competition, I think,” he said.

Harry smiled at him. “Thanks Viktor.” He turned to Fleur and handed her wand back, waving his own over her to dry her. “Sorry about that Fleur, it was the first spell that popped into my head.”

She seemed to be stuck between being offended that he’d ruined her hair, and being impressed at his skills. 

“So, it’s me against Viktor now, right?” he asked cheerfully, enjoying the shocked expressions on the foreign student’s faces. Cedric no longer appeared shocked, he had an expression in his eyes that Harry sometimes saw when the twins looked at Ginny after she cast her infamous bat bogey hex, or the way Remus sometimes looked at him when he got particularly good grades. Harry tilted his head to the side, wondering how it was that Cedric cared enough about him to be looking at him like that.

“That’s what we said,” Cedric said. “Are you good to go again?”

Harry nodded and got himself into position. Viktor smiled, it almost seemed predatory as he swapped places with Fleur. Harry side stepped Viktor’s first tickling hex and sent a tripping hex back. Their fight lasted longer than the others, and Harry was growing tired of jumping out of the way when he couldn’t get his shields up fast enough. He needed to distract Viktor, the way he had with Fleur. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the cupboard Remus had kept the Bogart in last year when training him to fight dementors. Unthinkingly he cast a patronus. Prongs burst out of his wand, galloping towards Viktor and knocking him off his feet. Grinning, Harry disarmed him and cancelled the charm.

The others were staring at him again.

“Vat vas that?” Viktor asked at the same time as Fleur asked, “You know ze Patronus Charm?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, holding out a hand to help Viktor to his feet.

“How?” Cedric asked, “That’s really advanced magic. Most adults can’t do it.”

Harry shrugged. “The dementors kept making me pass out last year, so Professor Lupin taught me how, after that Quidditch match where you wanted to reschedule.”

“Well it was hardly fair that they attacked you,” Cedric said earnestly. Harry smiled at him, he was a good person.

“Dementors ‘ere?” Fleur asked.

Harry looked up at her. “Yeah, the ministry placed them here to protect the students. More specifically, me, when Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban.”

“Why specifically you?” Viktor wondered.

Harry shrugged. “He’s my other Godfather. They thought he was trying to kill me.”

Viktor and Fleur looked shocked by this news, but Cedric just sighed. “Why are you so blasé about people trying to kill you?” he asked.

“You kind of get used to it after a while,” Harry said. “Besides, he’s not trying to kill me. He’s not even a criminal, they just don’t have the bloody time to listen to his testimony. The bloody dementors did more harm to me than he ever did.”

Fleur looked at Krum, a new kind of respect in her eyes as she said, “you know, ‘e might just win this.” 

Harry looked up at her and smirked. “But Fleur, I’m just a little boy.”

She blushed as the other two laughed.


	29. Chapter 29

Remus watched the first three contestant’s battle increasingly vicious dragons with trepidation. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust that Harry was a skilled wizard, but so was Cedric, and he’d narrowly missed having his face burned off. He felt himself begin to mildly panic as Madam Pomfrey conjured a stretcher for Cedric and the dragon handlers brought in the final dragon.

The Horntail looked worse than the other dragons. It was bigger, more muscular and had rows of razor sharp spikes all over its body. The canon set off signalling for Harry to come out and the dragon roared at the sound.

Remus fixed his eyes on the cave opening where Harry would come out. He watched as his cub came out cautiously, poking his head around the corner to look for the dragon. The horntail’s eyes pinned on him immediately and sent a jet of fire towards him. Harry’s eyes widened and he dived behind a rock, out of Remus’ sight. Remus stood up, gripping the safety bar in a death grip, his inner wolf growling at the sight of his cub in danger.

Then, from the direction of the castle, Harry’s broom came zooming towards him. Harry poked his head over the rock to check its progress, then stood and took a flying leap into the pit, landing on his Firebolt just in time to dodge another jet of fire. The crowd went wild, screaming and cheering and Remus felt as though his voice was stuck in his throat as his son taunted the dragon, dangling himself in the air as bait to encourage the dragon to start flying.

The dragon roared in frustration as its attempts to swat him with its tail and disintegrate him with fire failed. It reared back, opening up its huge black wings and leapt into the air, flying straight at Harry. Harry flew higher, then swerved, aiming in the opposite direction to the nest. The dragon followed him, snapping her jaws at him. He bobbed and weaved and dived, making the angry dragon irate as she followed him.

Sufficiently far away from the nest Harry performed a sharp 180 turn and dived straight for the golden egg. The dragon was too slow to turn and Harry plucked it from the nest, raising it high above his head as he flew away from the nest again.

"Look at that!" Bagman yelled. "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause and Remus let out a relieved breath to know he was okay. He joined in clapping and cheering as the dragon handlers came to take the horntail away.

He quickly made his way down the stands with Minerva to meet Harry in the medical tent. 

“That was excellent Potter,” Minerva said, and Harry grinned at her widely.

“Amazing,” Remus agreed, sweeping Harry into a hug. His cub laughed exuberantly.

“Thanks,” he said, smiling up at them.

“And to think, at the start of the year I was glad for this tournament. I thought I was going to get away without having to watch you fly that death trap this year,” Remus said, eyes shining with pride.

Harry grinned at him. “Sorry Uncle Rem, I don’t think you’ll ever be able to wrestle the flyer out of me.”

Remus sighed and mock pouted. “Damn my pack members, always trying to give me a heart attack.”

Harry stuck his tongue out, not caring that he was supposed to treat Remus as a teacher, in that moment, he was simply his Godfather. “Serves you right for worrying us at every full.”

Remus shook his head and drew him into another hug. “You were truly brilliant Harry, I’m proud of you.”

Harry was blushing when he pulled back, but Remus didn’t get chance to tease him about it as Poppy blustered over crying, “Dragons!” in disgust, pulling Harry over to a bed. “Dementors last year, Dragons this year, whatever are they going to bring into the school to attack you with next year Potter?”

“I don’t know, dung beetles?” Harry asked in a cheerful tone.

Remus snorted as Poppy glared at him, but it lost its effect by the amused tilt to her lips. “You’ve been spending too much time with Remus,” she accused, looking over her shoulder at the Defence teacher, who grinned at her, unrepentant. “You’ve corrupted the boy Lupin, he used to be the sweetest.”  
Remus laughed and stuck his tongue out at her, much to Minerva and Harry’s amusement. 

“This doesn’t look too bad, all things considered,” Poppy said as she turned back to Harry and inspected the burn on his arm. She lathered it up with some cream and it instantly cooled his skin.

Ron and Hermione ran into the room then. “Harry!” Hermione called, “You were brilliant! Just brilliant.”  
Harry grinned at her, and laughed as Ron rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Yeah, well done mate,” Ron agreed, clapping him on the shoulder. Remus was pleased to notice that Harry didn’t shy away from his friend’s touch as he had only a month earlier.

“Thanks guys.”

“Are you healed up? They’re about to post your scores,” Hermione said enthusiastically. The three looked enthusiastically to Madam Pomfrey.

She handed Harry a pepper up potion. “Drink,” she ordered.

Harry sighed, but did as he was instructed, clearly wanting to see the results of his efforts more than repeat an old argument that he knew he would lose with Remus in the room. He handed the empty vial back and raced out of the room before she could inflict anything else on him, Ron and Hermione hot on his heels.   
Rolling his eyes Remus followed at a more sedate pace and rested his hand on Harry’s shoulder as the results were read out. Harry tied in first place with Viktor and the entire crowd burst into applause.

“Does this mean they’ll all stop glaring at me now?” Harry wondered out loud. Remus squeezed his shoulder in sympathy, the last few months had been tough on his Cub, and that was without his having to perform death defying stunts.

“Probably, until next year,” Ron answered him cheerfully, oblivious to his friends anxiety.

Harry groaned and thunked his head back against Remus’ chest. Remus wrapped his arms around him and planted a kiss on his forehead. “Don’t worry Cub, I’m sure we’ll be fine next year.”

“Harry!” Bagman’s voice drew Harry out of his despondency and he stepped away from Remus a little. Bagman bounced up to them with a big smile on his face. “You were excellent out there, really excellent.”

“Thank you sir,” Harry said politely.

Bagman nodded. “I wondered if I might have a private word?” Bagman asked.

Remus felt Harry tense beside him, but before he had chance to say anything, Harry was nodding. “Um, okay,” he said turning to look at Remus. “I’ll see you later?”

“I’ll be in my office. I have to write that letter,” Remus said, hoping that Harry would understand it was for Sirius. 

“Oh, don’t send it before I get there, I want to write one too.”

The rest of their gathering was looking at them confused, but Remus smiled at him. “Okay, meet me there after your chat, I don’t want you to miss your own celebration party.”

Harry grinned and said, “Okay,” before turning and following Bagman back to the champions tent.

“Wonder what he wants,” Ron said, watching him go with concern. 

Remus smiled at him. “I’m sure he’ll tell us later.”

Ron nodded and the group made their way back up to the castle.

…

Harry entered Remus’ office and heard the sound of laughter coming from the chambers beyond, he smiled at the sound. He wondered what could’ve happened that would make Remus so happy.

He lifted his hand to knock on the door but stopped when he heard low voices.

“Now, I know you’re going to want to bounce at him and pull him into a big hug, but he’s not the same kid he was when you knew him Siri,” Remus was saying in his calm, reasonable voice.

“Why, what’s wrong with him Rem?” Harry recognized Sirius’ voice ask with confusion.

Harry flinched at the question. Great, Sirius already knew he was a freak. He wasn’t going to want to know him now.

“There’s nothing wrong with him. He’s just been through some traumatic experiences. I promised that I’d let him explain it to you, in his own time.”

“So I can’t hug him?” Sirius sounded disappointed, it sprung hope within Harry.

“Of course you can Siri. Just, no sudden movements, okay? Give him chance to pull away if you try to hug him. Don’t move too quickly near him.”

“What the hell happened t-” Sirius cut himself off and Harry could almost hear his brain working in the stagnant air. “That bitch,” he finally said. “It was her, wasn’t it? Was it as bad as-”

“In some ways it was better, others worse,” Remus said and Harry found himself wondering what they could possibly be talking about.

“Fuck. How dare-”

“Please Siri, I promised I wouldn’t tell you.”

Harry heard his godfather take a shaky breath. “Is he okay?”

“Getting there. Your letters helped…” Harry drifted away from the door, not wanting to listen any more. He went into the Defence classroom so he could no longer hear them and sat down in the teacher’s chair. Remus had told him, well Sirius had figured it out, but Remus had warned him about him. Did he think he was going to freak out? Flip out and do something crazy like everyone at school seemed to be waiting for? Sure, he flinched at sudden movement, but that was just survival instinct, who would choose to sit there as someone hit you? It was a hard learnt lesson, he wasn’t sure he could unlearn it if he tried. He felt the excitement of his victory and the knowledge that his other godfather was beyond that door drain away.

He sat there contemplating for a few minutes before he managed to convince himself to stand up. No matter what reason Sirius was here, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stay long, and Harry couldn’t justify wasting the time he could be spending with him, even if he was rejected the moment he walked through the door. 

Summoning the courage he’d already shown today he got up and walked through Remus’ office to knock on the door to his chambers.

“Come in,” Remus called and Harry pushed the door open.

“Harry!” Sirius greeted him with a big smile that Harry couldn’t help but return.

“Sirius, what are you doing here?” he asked, hiding the fact that he’d heard him through the door and smiling as Sirius rounded the table towards him.

“I had to come see you, didn’t I? I had to know how you did in the task,” he said, reaching out cautiously for a hug. Harry obliged him, managing to wrestle his flinch at the human contact he wasn’t used to, having heard their conversation. He pulled away as quickly as he could without hurting Sirius’ feelings. “So, how’d it go?”

“I came joint first!” Harry said. 

His earlier joy returned as Sirius smiled brightly at him. “Harry, that’s brilliant! Tell me what happened, I want to know everything,” he said, catching Harry’s hand and pulling him over to the sofa with him.

Harry laughed and sat beside him, Remus settling into the arm chair opposite as he recounted the tail, Remus throwing in his two pence where he could.

“Wow, dragons,” Sirius said when he finished, awe in his voice. “You are amazing Pup, did I ever tell you that?”

Harry laughed. “I don’t know, but you could always tell me again, just in case.”

Remus chuckled at his cheekiness, but Sirius just smiled and said, “You are amazing.”

“Thanks,” Harry said, blushing now at the sincerity in Sirius’ eyes.

“You know, Hagrid always wanted a pet dragon,” Sirius said speculatively.

“Believe me, I know,” Harry said with a groan and both adults looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“Sounds like there’s a story in there somewhere Pup,” Sirius said.

Harry nodded. “He got one, in first year. I’m pretty sure that Quirrell gave it to him. He called it Norbert when it hatched and called himself his mummy.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Ron, Hermione and I had to get Charlie’s friends to take it to Romania so Hagrid wouldn’t get in trouble for having an illegal dragon. It was a nightmare.”

“You know, sometimes you make our adventures at school seem like a stroll through the park,” Remus commented dryly.

“Yeah, can’t say I’m happy about that Pup. We used to run around with a werewolf, after all,” Sirius said, but he had a smile on his face so Harry didn’t take him too seriously.

“You know, most of it wasn’t my fault.”

“No, it never is,” Remus said, rolling his eyes. Harry had the grace to look guilty at that, Remus had not been best pleased after he’d recounted some of his most extreme adventures to the man. Remus checked his watch then. “Perhaps you should go up to the tower, they’ll be throwing a party for you.”

Harry pulled a face at that, and looked at Sirius. “But I want to spend time with you two.”

“I have to go soon Pup, need to have a quick word with Moony here first though, so you might as well go and enjoy yourself,” Sirius said. Harry pouted at him, he didn’t want him to leave so soon. “Don’t worry Harry, you’ll see me again soon.”

“Promise?” Harry asked in a small voice, not caring that he sounded like a clingy child in that moment.

“Of course.” Sirius gave him a crooked smile and reached out to squeeze his shoulder, Harry leant into the comfort for a moment, before pulling away.

“Okay,” he said, getting to his feet. “Goodnight.”

“Night Cub,” Remus said. “And well done today.”

Harry smiled at him and sketched a wave over his shoulder as he left.


	30. Chapter 30

“Potter, could you stay after class please?” McGonagall asked. Harry sighed but nodded, he had no idea what he’d done wrong this time, but fully expected to be given detention for it. McGonagall was fair, but even she could only stand so much of his freakishness.

He made his way to the front of the class, his eyes trained on the floor as had been beaten in to him by the Dursleys.

“Potter, are you okay?” a concerned voice asked. His eyes flickered up to meet hers and away again, his shoulders hunching. “Harry?”

He shook his head. What was wrong with him? This was Professor McGonagall. He lifted his eyes to meet hers. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“It’s okay,” she said with a small frown on her face. She hadn’t seen him act like that since the beginning of term. “Now, you know about the Yule Ball, correct?” He nodded, she’d have been surprised if he didn’t considering the headmaster had announced it to the whole school only that morning. “Good. Now, it is tradition for the three champions, in this case four, to perform the opening dance, so you will need to find a partner…”

She stopped speaking as Harry’s jaw dropped open and he took a step back. “Dance? I have to dance, in front of everyone?”

“I’m afraid so Potter.”

Harry shuddered and met the Professor’s eyes again. “Can I not just battle another dragon?”

She couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her and was pleased to watch Harry’s eyes light up with humour. “I’m afraid not Harry. I am fairly sure your Godfather would much prefer to watch you dance to be honest.”

Harry sighed. “Oh well, it was worth a shot, right?”

She shook her head at him, struck with sudden fondness at how much he reminded her of James. “Go on, get to your next lesson,” she said, dismissing him.

…

“Something wrong Harry?” Remus asked, his godson having remained in his seat as everyone else filed out of the classroom.

Harry looked up at him and wrinkled his nose. “I just found out that I have to dance in front of the entire school,” he complained.

Remus laughed at the expression on his face. “You don’t sound too keen on the idea Cub.”

“I wonder why that is,” Harry said sarcastically, getting to his feet and following Remus as he made his way to his chambers. “I have no idea how to dance Uncle Moony, I’m gonna make a fool of myself in front of the entire school.”

“No you’re not,” Remus said, planting a cup of tea in front of him at the kitchen table. “You will be fine.”

Harry fiddled with the mug in front of him for a moment, biting at his lip. Remus sipped at his tea, waiting patiently for Harry to tell him what was really bothering him. 

“Remus, I… I can barely hug you or Hermione without flinching. How am I supposed to dance with someone, for an entire night, in front of the whole school?” He stared at the mug the entire time he spoke.

Remus reached across the table and placed his hand over Harry’s. “Is there anyone you would like to ask Harry?”

Harry tilted his head to the side as he thought. “I- I don’t think so. I’ve never really thought about it. I mean, I liked Cho last year, but she’s dating Ced and I can’t- since Vernon-”

Remus squeezed his hand to show he understood. “You could ask Hermione, go as friends?”

Harry’s face twisted in a frown. “I don’t think Ron would like that, he has a crush on her. He probably wants to go with her.”

“You could speak to him, if you don’t want to dance all night then I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you dancing with her for the first dance. I’m sure Hermione wouldn’t mind either,” he said reasonably. Remus was sure, now that Ron had come to his senses, that he wouldn’t mind if Harry explained the situation to him.

Harry’s face twisted in concentration as he thought. “Yeah,” he said eventually. “I’ll speak to them.” 

He drained his tea, waved goodbye to his Godfather and made his way back up to the dormitory’s. Ron was lying on the floor playing chess with Neville. 

“Hey Ron, can I talk to you for a minute?” Harry asked, indicating the stairway to their dorm with his thumb.

Ron looked up and smiled at Harry. “Sure mate, Neville, can we finish this later?”

Neville agreed, looking relieved for the break. Ron jumped to his feet and followed Harry up to their room, sitting beside him on his bed. 

Harry started fiddling with his sleeves, staring at his hands as they twisted and distorted the fabric in his hands. “You okay mate?” Ron asked.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I, you know the Yule Ball?”

“Yeah?” Ron asked, watching his friend closely. He’d done that a lot since he’d realized what a jack ass he’d been, and he’d noticed more and more Harry’s nervousness around crowds, something he’d been completely oblivious to until he’d learnt about Harry’s relatives.

Harry took a deep breath. “Well, I have to perform the opening dance.”

“Jesus,” Ron breathed. “That sucks mate.”

“Yeah, and I know that you want to ask Hermione, but I really don’t want to have a date, I just c-can’t, and I was wondering if maybe you wouldn’t mind if I ask her to do just the opening dance with me, as friends?”

“What?” Ron asked as Harry glanced at him nervously. Him, want to ask Hermione out? What? “Why would I want to ask Hermione?”

Harry frowned at him. “Don’t- don’t you like her?”

“Like her?” Ron was staring at him like he’d grown a second head.

“Yeah?” Harry said, equally confused.

“Harry, she’s insane and bossy and one of my best friends. I don’t like her, do you?”

“Me?” Harry asked, laughing. “No, she’s like a sister to me.”

“A sister?” Ron repeated nodding, a frown still clearly etched on his face. Hermione definitely didn’t remind him of Ginny. Harry nodded at him, an amused tilt to his smile. “You can ask her Harry, I don’t mind,” he finally said, his own thoughts lost.

“Thank you,” Harry said sincerely. He jumped to his feet and jogged downstairs. A quick glance around told him that Hermione was in the library, so he made his way down there, ignoring the weird looks several of the third and fourth year girls were giving him as he passed through the common room.

He entered the library and found Hermione sat at her usual desk with Viktor Krum of all people. 

“Her-mi-oh-nee,” she pronounced her name clearly and giggled when Viktor pronounced her name wrong. Harry smiled at the expression, glad that she was having fun with his fellow competitor, rather than being annoyed at his inability to say her name.

“Hi guys,” he said, reaching their table. 

“Harry,” Hermione said in surprise, looking a little startled.

Harry frowned and looked between the two of them. He sighed and ran a hand down his face as he fell into the empty seat opposite them. “You two are going to the ball together, aren’t you?”

Hermione blushed bright red and Viktor smiled warmly. “Yes, Hermioninny has agreed to be my date.”

Harry nodded and held his hand out to shake it. “Congratulations Viktor, though, as Hermione’s best friend I suppose I’m supposed to warn you to treat her right or else.” He flashed him a smile.

Viktor chuckled and said, “do not vorry my friend. I vill.” At the same time that Hermione cried, “Harry!”

Harry smiled at her. “I’m just joking Hermione, don’t worry.”

“Good,” she said haughtily. “Now, what did you want to see me for? You haven’t fallen out with Ron again, have you?”

“No,” Harry said, running a hand through his messy hair. “I was actually going to ask you if you would come to the ball with me as friends.”

“Oh Harry,” Hermione said, clapping her hands to her mouth. “I’m sorry, I-”

“Don’t worry about it Hermione. It’s great that you have a date, really.” He waved her off.

“We can still dance together, after the opening dance, right?” she asked.

“Of course,” Harry said, forcing a smile. Then he frowned. “Who the hell do I ask now?”

“There are plenty of girls that would go with you Harry,” Hermione replied earnestly.

Harry groaned and raked his fingers down his face. “I think that’s the problem.”

“Harry?” Hermione asked confused.

Harry glanced around the room and, noticing no one was looking at them, lowered his voice. “There are things I haven’t told you, I can’t tell you. I just don’t think I can deal with dating right now.”

Hermione nodded in sympathy and reached across the table to grip his hand. She didn’t know what more he could be holding back from her, he’d already told her about such dreadful things that his family had done to him, but she could understand him not being able to trust someone enough to date just yet. “We’ll think of something,” she promised.

Harry nodded and got to his feet. “Yeah, thanks. I’ll leave you to it.”

He started walking away but turned back when he heard her call out to him. “You won’t tell Ron, will you?”

Harry grinned at her. “Not if you don’t want me to, but I think you should tell him before the ball at least. He knows I was going to ask you.”

She nodded at that and Harry smiled, waving over his shoulder as he made his way back out of the library.

…

“You could ask one of the twins,” Hermione suggested, flopping down onto the bed with him a few days later.

“What?” Harry asked, dropping his quill in shock at what she just said.

Hermione looked thoughtful. “Well, there’s no rule that says you can’t go with a boy. And I know you trust the twins.”

“Hermione, I already have people scrutinizing every decision I make. I don’t want to make trouble for either of them,” Harry said. 

“Harry, whoever goes with you is going to have attention thrown at them, at least the twins would know how to handle it,” she said reasonably.

Harry thought about it. He really didn’t care that he’d be dancing with a boy, he was used to gay relationships, what with Remus and Sirius, and he knew he’d have fun with the twins. They wouldn’t mind the attention being thrown at them because of him, in fact they’d probably enjoy it.

He bit his lip and blew out a breath. “Okay, I’ll speak to them, I guess.”

Hermione patted his hand in sympathy. “I know you don’t want to do this Harry, but it could be fun.”

“Sure Hermione, being the centre of attention is what I live for,” he said sardonically. She huffed a laugh at him. “Ron’s going to kill me if they say yes.”

“You’ll be fine.”

…

Harry found the twins in a corner of the common room with Lee Jorden, hunched over a piece of parchment and whispering. He cleared his throat to catch their attention, not wanting to listen in on a clearly private conversation.

“Harry!” Fred said brightly.

“What can we-” George began.

“Do for you?” Fred finished, the two of them grinning up at him.

Harry couldn’t help but blush. He scratched his head awkwardly.

“I’ll just- go over there,” Lee said, seeing how uncomfortable Harry was and going to join Angelina on the sofas. 

Harry slid into his vacated chair and Fred and George both looked at him with twin expressions of confusion and concern. 

“Do you guys know that I have to do the opening dance at the Yule ball?” he asked eventually. The twins nodded at him. “I don’t want to go with a date. I would rather go with a friend.”

“And you want one of us to go with you?” George asked, working out what he was asking.

Harry wrinkled his nose. “Well I was going to ask Hermione, but she’s going with Viktor, so she’ll be doing the opening dance anyway. And I know it’ll just make Ron uncomfortable. There’s not really many people I trust, and I know you two can handle the attention. If you don’t want to, it’s fine, but I thought maybe one of you could just do the opening dance with me, even if you have dates?”

The twins looked at each other in surprise then back at Harry. He bit his lip in trepidation.

“Sure, I’ll go with you Harry,” Fred said, grinning at him.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks Fred.”

“Sure, no problem Harry. One thing though, I have no idea how to dance.”

Harry laughed. “Me neither. At least we’ll look like fools together.”

Fred grinned at him and clapped him on the back. “That’s the spirit.”

“Can we prank everyone?” George asked, laughing.

“What do you have in mind, brother mine?” Fred asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Let’s not tell anyone. Let ‘em all be shocked,” George answered.

“Suits me,” Harry agreed. “Hermione knows though, it was her idea.”

“She’ll keep it quiet for us, right Harry?” Fred asked.

Harry shrugged. “I’m sure she would, if I asked.”


	31. Chapter 31

The end of term was mostly uneventful, though a group of giggling girls took to following Harry around, fluttering their eyelashes at him. Ron found this hilarious and took every opportunity to laugh at him while Harry hid behind tapestry’s and started taking the long way round to lessons to avoid them. It was a relief that with the end of term most of those girls, as they were younger students, went home for Christmas. 

Harry moved in to Remus’ chambers for the Christmas break. They couldn’t go home because Harry had to remain for the Yule ball, but they could at least spend some time together.

The morning after the Christmas Holidays began Remus was cooking breakfast when he heard the sound of scratching at his front door. Confused he turned off the stove and went to investigate. As he opened it a huge ball of fluff bounced on his chest, knocking him to the floor. He burst out in laughter as the black dog started licking at his face, his tail wagging madly.

“Padfoot! Gerroff!” Remus cried, still laughing as he wrestled with the dog.

Footsteps came crashing down the stairs behind him and the dog stopped his attack on Remus to bound at the dishevelled teenage boy who had come to see what the noise was.

“Padfoot!” Harry laughed as he too was knocked to the floor, receiving the same welcoming treatment as his Godfather.

Remus recovered first and shut the door. “What are you doing here Pads?” he asked, humour still thick in his voice.

Padfoot jumped off of Harry and transformed smoothly into Sirius, sweeping Remus into a bone crushing hug and spinning him around and laughing exuberantly. “I’m free Moony! I’m free!” 

“Really?” Harry asked seriously, scrambling to his feet.

“Yes! They acquitted me this morning!” Sirius cheered, laughing again as Harry launched himself at his two Godfather’s, tackling them both to the ground in a hug. 

“That’s great Siri! What happened?” Harry demanded to know.

“Why don’t we sit down for breakfast and he can tell us, hmm?” Remus asked, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the floor.

Harry jumped to his feet and pulled them both with him into the kitchen. Sliding into his usual seat he looked up at his parents with an eager expression. The two laughed as they sat on either side of him and Remus plated up the pancakes he had made earlier.

“Moony you made my favourite!” Sirius crowed, grinning happily as he immediately began shovelling food into his mouth.

“No, I didn’t know you were coming. I made the cub’s favourite,” Remus said, smiling at Harry whose cheeks pinked slightly at the attention.

“You’re favourite, huh Pup?” Sirius asked, quirking his lips.

“Yeah, I’d never had pancakes before I moved in with Remus.”

Sirius’ jaw dropped. “Never? But, pancakes are the best!”

Harry just shrugged, sending Remus a pleading look. Remus winked at him then looked back to Sirius. “I seem to remember my pancakes being your first too Pads,” he said, quirking an eyebrow.

Sirius tilted his head to the side at that. “Huh, yeah, I guess you’re right.” He grinned at Harry. “I guess you just spoil us.”

Harry laughed. 

“Anyway,” Remus said, smiling fondly at his two favourite people. “You promised to tell Harry about the acquittal.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Well, you know we arranged to meet Madam Bones in the summer?” Sirius asked Harry and the boy nodded. “We finally got around to doing it last week; Remus came along as my back up.”

“Is that where you went when you said you were going Christmas shopping?” Harry asked, he’d thought it was odd having seen his Godfather wrapping presents a few days earlier.

Remus nodded. “I didn’t want to worry you,” he said, slightly apologetically.

Harry smiled at him to show no harm was done. “That’s okay. So what happened?”

“Well, she came alone, as promised. Then set up this device thing to record my interview and gave me some veritaserum. She asked me a lot of questions, which I had to answer honestly, obviously. When she stopped the recording she told me that she believed me, and I had to allow her to take me into custody, which I was not happy about.” He wrinkled his nose at that. “I had to stay in the cells for a few days while she took the evidence that she’d been collecting to Fudge and told him point blank that she refused to allow my persecution to continue. I’m pretty sure she scared him into organizing a trial and threatened him to have the dementors leave me alone. I wish I could have seen it.” He looked contemplative for a moment. “Anyway, yesterday they finally got round to having my trial, and with me showing my memories in a pensive and giving my testimony by veritaserum, along with the actual evidenced from my wand they were forced to let me go.”

“So you’re really free?” Harry asked, his eyes wide.

“Yep.” Sirius gave him a blinding smile. 

“You can go out in public without being Padfoot?”

“Yep.”

“Awesome,” Harry said.

The three of them looked at each other for a second and then Harry began to laugh, elation flooding through him. Sirius and Remus joined in. The three of them laughed until they had tears running down their faces and they were gasping for breath, all their fears and stresses of the past thirteen years dissipating in that moment.

Harry got up from his spot and moved round the table to hug Sirius again. “I’m really happy you’re free,” he said, burying his face into Sirius’ shoulder.

“Me too Pup,” Sirius said, hugging him back.

…

The news that Sirius had been acquitted reached the papers that afternoon and they had a flurry of visitors to their Chambers intent on congratulating Remus and Harry, or apologizing for not believing in him. Every one of them was surprised to find Sirius already in their chambers and happily playing bored games with Remus and Harry, but he simply brushed off their apologies. It wasn’t their faults, they couldn’t have known.

Harry wasn’t surprised when Poppy came through the door brandishing her wand in one hand and her medi-bag in the other. He laughed as Sirius tried to back away from her. “Bad luck Siri, looks like you’re going to be stuck on those horrible nutrients potions,” Harry said, glad that he had finished his course finally only a few weeks earlier.

Sirius wrinkled his nose at that and glared half-heartedly at Remus. “Traitor,” he said, knowing it was his boyfriend’s fault that he was being attacked by the mediwitch.

Remus merely raised an eyebrow. 

“Save me Pup!” Sirius called as Poppy huffed and started fishing in her bag for potions.

“No chance,” Harry said with a laugh in his voice. “Remus made me put up with all the medical checks, it’s my chance to watch someone else suffer.”

“You’re evil, the lot of you,” Sirius complained.

“Oh shush, you know you need this Mr Black,” Poppy said, forcing him to drink a couple of potions. “Mostly just exhaustion, and obviously you are extremely undernourished, so of course Mr Potter was in right in his assessments.” 

She handed a box of familiar potions to Remus. “I’ll give these to you as I trust Sirius to take them even less than I trust Harry,” she said, smiling.

“I’m not that bad,” Harry felt he ought to complain. 

Remus snorted in amusement. “Whatever you say Cub.”

Harry stuck his tongue out at him.

Poppy turned back to Sirius. “It’s really good to see you Sirius,” she said, tapping his cheek.

Sirius grinned at her. “I missed you too Poppy.” He got up from the chair she’d shoved him into and hugged her tightly. “Thanks for looking after my boys for me.” 

“I was happy to do it Sirius, you know that,” she said, pulling away and wiping her suspiciously wet eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

A few days passed and the three of them remained in Remus’ chambers, wanting to let the news of Sirius’ innocence to spread throughout the school before they ventured out to the great hall for a meal. Ron and Hermione visited frequently and the five of them spent the time chatting and playing bored games.

On the third day after Sirius’ arrival Hermione was in the library studying and Remus was in his office marking assignments so Sirius was lounging on the sofa watching Ron beat Harry mercilessly at Chess.

Ron took Harry’s last rook and Sirius began to laugh. Harry scowled at him and threw a pillow at his head. “What’s so funny?”

Sirius caught the pillow easily and grinned at his godson. “You’re about as good at that game as your father was.”

“Harry’s dad wasn’t any good either?” Ron asked, looking up from the board.

“No, only time he ever beat me was when he was cheating,” Sirius said.

Harry frowned at the board, prodding his queen to convince her to move. When she was inevitably taken by Ron’s knight he sighed. “You know, I think I found something I’m not glad to have inherited from Dad.”

Sirius laughed. “Don’t worry Pup, you’re good at plenty of other things. Besides, Lily wasn’t any good at chess either, think you were screwed on both counts with that one.”

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. “Huh, you know, I think that makes me feel better about this.”

“Want to play the next game with me Sirius?” Ron asked hopefully, “give me a challenge for once?”

“Sure,” Sirius agreed. “But I am playing whites.”

“That’s not fair, I always play whites,” Ron complained.

“Tough, I’m whites or you can continue to be unchallenged,” Sirius said with an easy smile.

“Hey, I’m not that bad,” Harry complained. Ron shut him up by throwing his own pillow at him.

“Fine, I agree to your steep terms Sirius,” Ron said, laughing.

Ron reset the board and Harry swapped seats with Sirius, sprawling out on the sofa. As they began to play he pointed his wand at Sirius to magically turn his hair green in revenge. Ron glanced up from the board and burst out laughing.

“What are you doing Pup?” Sirius asked without looking up, too busy concentrating.

“Nothing,” Harry said innocently.

“Uh-huh,” Sirius said.

Remus came back an hour later and grinned at the sight of Sirius’ hair as he and Ron both frowned at the board, not many pieces having moved. Harry had gotten bored of watching and buried his head in a book.

“Who did you annoy?” Remus asked Sirius.

Sirius looked up at him and frowned. “What?” he asked.

“Who’d you annoy?” Remus repeated, nodding his head at Sirius’ hair, noticing Harry sliding a little further into the sofa as he spoke.

Sirius pulled his hair from its tie and brought it round so that he could see it. He rolled his eyes and huffed a laugh. “Very funny Potter, just know that pay backs are a bitch.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Harry said, trying to suppress a laugh at his godfather’s disgruntled expression.

“I think you might want to run Harry,” Remus advised as Sirius’ eyes narrowed. Harry gulped and put his book down, jumping to his feet only to be tackled back to the sofa and mercilessly tickled by Sirius.

“Stop! Stop!” he gasped and he writhed and laughed beneath his Godfather’s fingers. “Pads!”

“Say you’re sorry,” Sirius demanded, grinning.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Harry said, pushing weakly at his hands.

“Good,” Sirius said simply, stopping his attack. They both lay there panting for breath as Remus and Ron watched them with amused expressions.

“That was mean,” Harry complained.

“You ain’t seen nothing yet,” Sirius promised with a glint to his eye that made Harry feel very nervous. Harry gulped.

“Save me Remus,” he said, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Not a chance,” Remus said, grinning. “You brought it on yourself.”

…

That evening Harry was taking a bath, leaving the couple alone for a rare few minutes. They took the opportunity to cuddle on the sofa, Sirius resting his head in Remus’ lap.

“Hey Rem, can I give you a present early?” Sirius asked, glancing up at him.

Remus frowned at Sirius, in all the years he’d known him he’d never allowed anyone to open a present before Christmas day, he loved the tradition of it. “Are you sure Pads?”

“Yeah,” Sirius said, sitting up and turning to look at him. “I wanted to give it to you thirteen years ago and I don’t really want to wait any longer.”

“Okay,” Remus said, somewhat nervously. What could Sirius have bought him thirteen years ago that was still so important to him now? 

Sirius grinned and jumped to his feet, pulling Remus up with him. He rested his hands on Remus’ shoulders and met his eyes for a moment, drinking in their warmth before he took a small box out of his pocket and sank down on one knee.

Remus let out a soft gasp as Sirius flipped the lid open and captured his left hand in his. “Siri,” he breathed out.

“Remus. Rem. I’ve been in love with you since we were thirteen years old. The years we spent together were the happiest of my life. You’ve stuck by me through thick and thin, through my darkest times and my lightest and even after thirteen years I am still completely, stupidly, madly in love with you. I wanted to tie myself to you all those years ago and I think we’ve waited long enough. Remus John Lupin, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Remus said immediately, not aware of the tears sliding down his face as he smiled. Sirius grinned and leapt to his feet, capturing Remus’ lips in a passionate kiss. “Gods I love you,” Remus said.

Sirius chuckled and slid the ring onto his finger. It still fit perfectly. “It’s beautiful Siri,” Remus said, inspecting it. And it was, a simple gold band with the moon and the dog star etched into it. Remus ran a finger over the engraving reverently and looked into Sirius' shining eyes.

Sirius smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him again. Remus melted against him.

“Is all you two do kiss when I’m not around?” Harry’s amused voice asked from behind them. They pulled apart reluctantly.

“Shut up Squirt, we’re allowed to kiss, we just got engaged,” Sirius said, winding an arm around Remus’ waist to keep him close.

Harry’s eyes bugged. “You did?” he asked, a grin breaking out on his face at their nods. He jumped at them, wrapping an arm around each of them. “Congratulations!” he said.

“Thanks,” Sirius said cheerfully, ruffling his hair. “Want to be best man?”

“Hey, who am I going to ask?” Remus protested, pouting at his fiancé.

Harry chuckled. “I’ll let you fight over me. I’d love to be best man.”

“I proposed, makes you the bride,” Sirius said with a mischievous grin.

Remus growled and pounced at him, knocking them both to the floor. Harry laughed as the two of them wrestled on the floor like overgrown children. Remus eventually pinned Sirius.

“If anyone, you’re the bride,” Remus said smugly, bending to kiss Sirius’ jugular. The animagus shivered all over.

“Whatever you say Moony,” he said, grinning up at him with lust filled eyes. “Does that mean I have to wear a dress?” 

Remus snorted and kissed the mischievous look from his face. “I wouldn’t put it past you.”

“O-Kaaaaay, well on that note I’m going to leave you to be disgusting and mushy. Do call when you’re both clothed again,” Harry said, backing away from his godfathers. He pretended to be grossed out, but he was happy for them and wanted to give them space. He’d sleep in the tower tonight.


	33. Chapter 33

Whispering broke out in the Great Hall the second the three of them stepped into it. Harry just shrugged it off and grinned, too happy to care about judgemental teenagers in that moment.

Together they made their way over to the Gryffindor table, sitting amongst the Weasley’s and Hermione as teachers and students were allowed to sit anywhere during the holidays. Everyone stared even more when their little gathering started laughing and joking as they passed food around like they’d known each other for years. Like Sirius hadn’t only been freed a few days earlier.

No one dared to say anything though, all still far too scared of Sirius’ reputation. That was, until Dumbledore came into the hall. His gaze zeroed in on the three of them and he stalked towards them.

“Sirius my boy, you cannot be here,” he said once he reached them.

“Why not?” Remus asked. “It’s the holidays. Teachers can invite their families for the holidays without informing you. At least, that’s what it says in my contract,” he said, in the same calm voice he spoke to the students with, but it lacked the warmth. Harry felt a shiver go through him at the underlined fury that he detected.

“Yes my boy, but you and Sirius are not family. Not legally.” Dumbledore spoke as if explaining something to a particularly dim witted student.

Harry glanced between the two, wondering at the hatred he could see between them that most certainly hadn’t been there in his third year. What had happened?

“Headmaster, they are both my godfathers, does that not make them family?” Harry asked, trying to placate the two men. The room had gone deadly silent, all eyes on their conversation. 

“I am afraid not, my boy,” Dumbledore said with a genial smile.

“I don’t suppose the fact that I am his fiancé will hold any weight here?” Sirius asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice and looking over the glass at him.

Dumbledore’s face seemed to whiten a little. “Fiancé? Remus, you can’t seriously-”

Remus held up a hand to stop him speaking. “I can marry whomever I like Albus. That is my decision. You can’t tell me that it is too soon, or that it will in some way harm Harry because I have been in love with him since I was fourteen and Harry loves Sirius as a father.”

“Harry has known him for a week.”

“Six months,” Remus corrected calmly, ignoring the gasps from the students close enough to hear as they learned that their Professor and Harry had technically been breaking the law for six months, simply by speaking to Sirius. “As you very well know. Now, you don’t have a problem with other teachers bringing their spouses here, so tell me, what is the problem with mine? Is it because we are not married yet? I find that hard to believe as Filius and Carmine have never been. Is it that we are both men? Because I have to say Albus, that would make you rather a hypocrite.”

“My dear boy,” Dumbledore said rather sharply. “You have invited a criminal into our halls-”

Both Sirius and Remus growled at this, but it was Harry who lost it. He leapt to his feet and glared at his headmaster over the table. “Sirius is innocent. You have known that for at least the last six months. He was acquitted by the head of the DMLE herself. Tell me headmaster, what is your real problem here?”

Dumbledore stared at him in shocked silence, his mouth hanging open. Harry had never spoken to a teacher with such disrespect, not even Snape.

“What did I ever do for you to make it your life’s ambition to make me miserable?” Harry asked, eyes flashing. “That’s what this really is, isn’t it? You don’t want them anywhere near me. You wanted to take me from Remus that night you came to our house.”

Dumbledore’s eyes widened and he turned to glare at Remus. “You told him?”

“I didn’t tell him a damn thing Headmaster. He’s just more intelligent than you give him credit for,” Remus said, standing up and placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Tell me what?” Harry demanded to know, looking between Remus and Dumbledore.

Remus looked at him for a moment, then sighed. “I promised that I’d never to lie to you, so I will tell you the truth. But not here.”

Harry nodded.

“C’mon Siri, let’s give the headmaster time to think about things.”

Sirius rose from his seat, staring at Dumbledore like he was seeing him for the first time. The three of them strode from the hall, Harry between them as his hands began to shake in fear. He’d yelled at the Headmaster. He was in so much trouble. That was rule one, no talking back. Oh God oh God oh God they were going to kill him.

Harry could feel himself getting out of breath as they exited the hall. 

“Remus,” he gasped, clutching at his sleeve as his vision started to go blurry and his ears started to ring.

“What’s wrong Harry?” Sirius asked, watching in horror as his Godson collapsed into Remus’ arms, gasping for breath.

“He’s having a panic attack. Go get Poppy,” Remus said, lowering Harry to the ground carefully. “Harry? Can you hear me?” He looked up and saw Sirius gaping at them. “Sirius! Poppy!” he said urgently.

Sirius snapped his jaw closed and spun on his heel.

“Harry I need you to breathe. Take a deep breath for me,” he said, speaking calmly through his panic. But he was gasping for breath, Harry couldn’t hear him. Remus grasped Harry’s hand and placed it over his own chest. He started taking exaggerated deep breaths, hoping that Harry would copy the motions.

He started to breathe slower and deeper. “That’s it Cub, breathe with me. In,” he took a deep breath. “And out.” Harry followed the instructions, and Remus breathed out in relief. “You’re alright Harry, I’ve got you.”

“What is going on Remus?” he heard Dumbledore ask from behind him, Remus closed his eyes and pulled Harry closer, still breathing for him to follow as he slowly came back to himself.

“Albus. I’d appreciate it if you leave. I will come see you in your office when I’m sure that Harry is okay,” he said in an even voice.

“Remus!” Poppy called, running up to him with her medi-bag.

“He’s had another panic attack Poppy,” Remus said.

“Another?” Sirius asked. “How often does this happen?”

“Here,” Poppy said, ignoring Sirius’ question and passing Remus a calming draught, knowing he was the one most likely to get Harry to drink it. 

“Harry,” Remus said, stroking his cheek gently. Harry blinked his eyes open, the grip he had on Remus’ sleeve tightening slightly. “Hey Cub, can you drink this for me?”

Harry groaned and nodded, allowing Remus to help him sit up. He held the vial with a shaking hand and Remus helped him to drink it. “I’m sorry,” he whispered as he handed it back.

“You know this is not your fault Cub,” Remus said.

“I yelled at Dumbledore,” Harry said, burrowing his face into Remus’ shoulder. “I was bad.”

“Dumbledore deserved it,” Remus asserted.

“Harry my boy-” Dumbledore started to say.

“I thought I asked you to leave,” Remus said as he felt Harry stiffen in his arms, his breathing starting to quicken again. Remus met Poppy’s eyes and she nodded, getting to her feet.

“This boy needs medical attention Headmaster and your presence is making him uncomfortable. I am taking him to the hospital wing and must insist that you do not follow,” Poppy said.

“Very well,” Dumbledore said, though he didn’t seem happy as he walked past them and up the stairs.

“Can you walk Harry?” Remus asked, his attention returning to his cub.

Harry nodded, so Remus stood and gripped under his arm. Harry stumbled and Sirius caught him from where he’d been stood watching, his expression full of concern.

“Alright Pup?” Sirius asked, stabilising him.

“Yeah.” Harry nodded tiredly and moved away from him, uncomfortable with the touch in that moment. “Can’t we just go to your chambers?” he asked Remus. “We both know there’s nothing actually wrong.”

“Poppy?” Remus asked.

She contemplated for a moment. “Alright, but only if you rest,” she said sternly.

Harry nodded as though he couldn’t consider anything else in that moment. Remus wrapped and arm around him and helped him to walk to their chambers, Sirius and Poppy trailing behind.

Remus helped Harry into his room and helped him into his pyjamas, folding his clothes onto the chair he used to sit in and read when Harry was having nightmares. 

“You get into bed, I’ll get Poppy,” he said.

Harry nodded and followed his instructions. 

Poppy came in a moment later. “How are you feeling Mr Potter?” she asked, coming over to him and waving her wand over him to check his vitals.

“I’m fine, just tired,” Harry said, yawning.

Poppy nodded. “Your vitals are good,” she said, then ran her hand through his hair in a tender way he wouldn’t expect from the mediwitch. “I thought these had stopped,” she said softly.

“So did I,” Harry mumbled, his eyelids fluttering shut.

Poppy glanced at Remus who was leaning in the doorway watching them, Sirius standing just behind his shoulder. “What happened boys?”

“He yelled at Dumbledore,” Remus said, smiling slightly.

“Really?” Poppy asked, straightening up and staring at him.

“Yeah,” Sirius said, grinning. “Never thought I’d see the day when a student stood up and yelled at the headmaster.”

“What on Earth possessed him to do that?” Poppy asked, coming out of the room with them so they wouldn’t disturb Harry.

They gravitated towards the kitchen and Remus started making tea. “He accused him of trying to keep us away from him. Of trying to make him miserable,” Sirius answered, then looked to Remus. “Is he trying to keep us away from him?”

“I think so,” Remus answered, running a hand over his face. “I made him tell me some things, about the reason Voldemort went after the Potters. He wants Harry under his thumb, and he knows that neither of us will allow that to happen.”

“What did he tell you?” Sirius demanded.

Remus shook his head. “I’ll tell you later, I don’t think any of us can handle talking about it right now.”

“Is it that bad?” Sirius asked softly. 

Remus placed his hand over his fiancé’s and squeezed. “Whatever you’re thinking Siri, it’s worse.”

Sirius closed his eyes and hung his head. “Can’t we be happy for five minutes?”

Remus didn’t know how to answer that question, he just shook his head sadly. 

“So, how often does Harry have panic attacks?” Sirius eventually asked, to change the subject.

“When he first came to live with me, it was every few hours. It’s got less and less with time. The last one he had that I know about was the day after his name came out of the cup,” Remus said.

“Why does he have them?” Sirius asked, looking between Remus and Poppy.

Remus sighed. “He panics if he thinks he’s done something wrong, something that he’ll get punished for. It’s not usually this bad, I guess he broke a pretty big rule by yelling at Dumbledore or something.”

“Rule?” Sirius asked. “Punished?”

Remus looked up at him with eyes full of sadness. “His family had a pretty strict set of rules for him to follow and punished him pretty servery if he broke them. I’ve been training him out of it, but it’s slow going. This tournament hasn’t helped either, dragging him into the centre of everyone’s attention again.”

Sirius clenched his fists on the table. “Can I go and commit a couple of the murders I was imprisoned for?” he asked, he still didn’t know the full extent of what had happened, but he wanted to kill the Dursleys.

“You’ll have to get in line,” Poppy said, startling them both. “What they did to that boy…” she shuddered.

Remus gave her a smile. “Thanks Poppy, but they are in prison, and going to kill them, much as I’d like to, won’t make Harry feel any better. He wouldn’t let us kill Peter, so I doubt he’d want us to kill the Dursleys.”

“That kid is too good,” Sirius said, shaking his head.

“Don’t worry, we can corrupt him with pranks,” Remus reassured him, smirking slightly. Sirius grinned.

“Can you at least make sure your pranks don’t mean I have more work to do this time round?” Poppy asked with a mock sigh, smiling at the sight of one of her closest friends being happy again. They gave her twin looks of mock innocence.


	34. Chapter 34

Harry rested for most of the day, coming down for dinner, which Remus decided to cook, before retreating back to his room to read. Sirius decided it was high time he learned more about his Godson’s upbringing.

“Harry?” Sirius asked, knocking on his open bedroom door.

“Yeah?” Harry asked, looking up from the book that was in his lap and smiling at Sirius. 

Sirius smiled and came to sit on the edge of his bed. It reminded Harry of Remus during the summer, coming to comfort him after a nightmare. It warmed him to know that it might be possible for him to cultivate a similar relationship with Sirius.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Sirius said carefully, not wanting to upset Harry, but knowing they needed to have the conversation to get everything out in the open.

“Okay,” Harry said, slightly nervously.

Sirius nodded. “Your family…” He trailed off upon seeing Harry wince.

Harry took a deep breath before he started speaking. “I know you know that they didn’t treat me well, I heard you speaking to Remus through the door after the first task.” 

Sirius nodded, feeling slightly guilty.

“I didn’t want you to know, back when I asked him not to tell you. I didn’t want anyone to. I, I had just kept it hidden for so long that it was hard for me to trust other people with it.”

“What did they do, Harry?” Sirius asked, he needed to know.

Harry glanced at him and bit his lip. “I-”

“You can trust me Harry, you know that, right?” Sirius asked, placing a hand on his knee and taking it as a win that the boy didn’t flinch away from him as he had that afternoon.

“Yeah, I know, I just…”

Sirius smiled in sympathy. “How about I tell you a little about my parents first? I have a feeling we shared many of the same experiences I wish I could have protected you from.”

“Okay,” Harry said in a small voice.

“My parents, they were very set in their ways. They thought that being Pureblood meant they were better than anyone else, and being the oldest ancient and noblest house made them the best of the best, with the most money and influence in our society. I was their heir, and therefore expected to act as they acted, do as they told me, and believe what they believed. Only I didn’t, I never believed they were any better than people like your mother or Remus. I never believed that being pure blooded meant anything other than cold hearted and cruel. They tried to ‘correct’ my beliefs, mostly using magic to inflict pain. My mother favoured the cruciatus curse and the cutting curse, though they would occasionally whip me as well.”

“That’s illegal!” Harry cried, indignant, the memory of seeing Moody crucio a spider during one of Remus’ off days in class, making him shudder at the thought of a parent doing that to their child.

“So it hitting a child, but that doesn’t stop them, does it Pup?” Sirius said sadly, wrapping an arm around him.

Harry shook his head. “They didn’t like magic,” he said quietly. “Vernon thought he could squish it out of me. They used to starve and beat me and lock me in the cupboard under the stairs, sometimes for days. And they used to make me do chores. Cooking and cleaning and gardening.”

“I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that Pup. I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

“It’s not your fault,” Harry said. He knew Sirius couldn’t have done anything to help, just as Remus couldn’t. Dumbledore would have made certain of that. “Did they- did they ever…” he cut himself off, sure that it wasn’t a question his godfather would want to answer.

“Did they ever what, Pup? You can always ask questions, I won’t ever be angry for that,” Sirius said, watching Harry’s face closely.

Harry nodded and bit at his lip, hugging his arms tightly around himself. When he did speak, his voice came out in a whisper, “did they ever r-r-rape y-y-you?”

Harry felt Sirius stiffen around him and buried his face in his knees, scared of what Sirius would say. Sirius growled and Harry flinched. “Tell me they didn’t Pup?”

Harry shuddered in his arms. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. You probably think I’m disgusting. It’s fine if you want to leave me. I understand. I’m a filthy freak.”

“No. Harry, you are not a freak, and you’re not filthy,” Sirius said, holding back his anger. He tilted Harry’s head up with his forefinger and looked seriously into his eyes. “What they did to you was wrong. None of it was your fault Harry. Just as nothing that my parents did to me was my fault. It took me a long time to come to terms with that, but your grandparents helped me, and I will help you, as will Remus.”

Harry sniffed back the tears that had started leaking down his face. “M-my grandparents?” he asked.

Sirius’ whole face softened, he smiled slightly and used his sleeve to wipe Harry’s face clean. “Yes, your grandparents took me in after my own parents nearly killed me.” Harry gasped at that news. “I made it to their house and collapsed on the doorstep. They healed me up and welcomed me into their home and made me feel loved. Your father became a brother to me, and I spent the next two summers and Christmases with the Potters. Even when I moved out to get my flat with Remus they kicked up a fuss if I didn’t still go home for Sunday dinner.”

Harry smiled, glad that his grandparents had been such nice people. “Can you tell me about them, sometime?” he asked tentatively.

“Of course Pup,” Sirius agreed, pulling him into a tight hug. For the first time, Harry didn’t feel the need to flinch away from him. Sirius was his family, and Sirius understood, he didn’t need to hide things from him. “For now though, I think it is bed time. Shall I go fetch Remus? You two were reading a book, were you not?”

Harry flushed in embarrassment and nodded. Sirius smiled at him. “Hey, nothing to be embarrassed about, I used to get Moony to read to me all the time.”

“You did?” Harry asked, amazed.

“Sure, no one ever read to me at home, and Remus has a soothing voice.”

“He does,” Harry agreed, smiling as Sirius ruffled his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“I’ll go get him.”

Remus came into the room with their book under his arm and two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. “You okay Harry?” 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, taking a mug from him and sitting up against the headboard. “Thanks.”

“Did your chat go okay with Sirius?” Remus asked, sitting in the chair by the side of his bed and placing his mug on the bedside cabinet.

“I think so,” Harry said. “I’m glad it’s all out in the open.”

“Good,” Remus said. “I’m proud of you for opening up to him.”

Harry nodded at that. “Uncle Rem, what did Dumbledore mean? What aren’t you telling me?”

Remus sighed. “Do you trust me Harry?” Harry bit his lip and nodded. Remus smiled a little at the confirmation. “Do you think maybe I can hold onto this information, just until the end of the tournament?”

“Why?” Harry asked, frowning.

“Because I need you to focus on staying alive throughout this tournament, and I know that this information will distract you from that,” Remus said earnestly.

Harry thought for a long moment, scrutinizing his face. “You’ll tell me as soon as the tournament ends?” he asked.

“I promise,” Remus said.

“Okay,” Harry agreed. “If you promise.”

“Thank you,” Remus said, smiling.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement, taking a sip of his drink. “Will you read now?” he asked.

“Of course,” Remus said, opened the book and beginning to read. After Harry had drank his drink he settled down into the cushions, listening sleepily to the soothing lull of Remus’ voice. As his eyelids drooped shut he felt a warm lump settle at the foot of his bed, he drew his eyes open again with difficulty and smiled to see Padfoot curled up with his head resting on Harry’s knee. The teenager reached down to stroke the dog’s fur before closing his eyes again.

He felt a kiss pressed to his forehead as Remus’ voice drifted away and he dropped to sleep with a smile on his face. 

…

Sirius transformed back into human form as he got off the bed and smiled at his peacefully sleeping Godson. Remus smiled at him and took his hand, pulling him from the room and pulling the door to.

Sirius used his grip on his hand to pull him in for a kiss. Remus responded eagerly, backing Sirius up into their own bedroom. He pushed Sirius onto the bed and straddled his waist, pressing another kiss to his mouth.

“Not that I object,” Sirius said, running his hands down Remus’ back and eliciting a shiver. “But weren’t you supposed to go speak to the headmaster?”

“Screw him,” Remus said, kissing Sirius again. “He’s ruined our lives enough. He can wait till morning.”

Sirius chuckled and allowed himself to get lost in the sensations of his loving fiancé.


	35. Chapter 35

Cedric knocked on the door to Professor Lupin’s chambers and waited nervously. He’d seen the argument with Dumbledore in the Great Hall and he was worried about Harry. Through two months of studying together and training with each other, Cedric had come to see him as a little brother of sorts. Someone he needed to protect. So he needed to make sure he was okay.

“Cedric,” Professor Lupin said in surprise as he opened the door. “What can I do for you?”

“Hi Professor. I was just wondering if Harry was alright? I know he doesn’t do so well when everyone is staring at him, and yesterday…” he trailed off. 

Lupin’s face softened and he smiled at Cedric. “Why don’t you come in?” he asked, stepping back to allow him entrance.

“Everything alright Moony?” Sirius Black asked as Cedric was led into a living room. The dark haired man watched him curiously.

“Fine, Cedric here was just worried about Harry,” Professor Lupin responded.

“Nice to meet you Mr Black,” Cedric said, offering his hand.

Black looked at it for a moment, then chuckled and shook it. “You’re not afraid of my reputation then?”

Cedric shrugged. “Harry told me you were innocent two months ago. Didn’t see the reason not to believe him, especially as he never shuts up about you. Figure he wouldn’t be so keen if you were really trying to hill him.”

“Well, thank you for believing him,” Black said, smiling at him. “I hear there were very few people that stood by him these last few months.”

“I could see that he didn’t enter himself. That he doesn’t want the fame that most people can’t look beyond. Didn’t seem fair to me,” he said earnestly. “Where is he anyway?”

“Harry is in bed. He had a panic attack yesterday afternoon, we’re letting him sleep it off,” Lupin said.

“Panic attack?” Cedric asked, that didn’t seem like the Harry he knew.

“Tell me Cedric, how much do you know about Harry’s life before he came to live with me?” Lupin asked.

“Not much,” Cedric said, shrugging. “He doesn’t like talking about it.”

Black snorted and Lupin shot him a glare, but he turned to Cedric with a softer expression. “Let’s just say it wasn’t the best. Certain things trigger his anxiety.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Cedric asked, concerned.

Lupin smiled. “He will be, just needs to get some food in him. This doesn’t happen too often anymore.”

Cedric nodded, accepting that. “Can I see him?”

The two adults glanced at each other, Black inclined his head slightly.

“Yes,” Lupin said, smiling at him. “Actually, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind sitting with him for a while. We have to go speak with the headmaster.”

Cedric blinked in surprise. “You’d trust me to leave me in your chambers?”

“Why, are you planning to trash the place?” Lupin asked, amused.

“No sir.”

“Then I think we’ll be fine. C’mon, I’ll take you to Harry’s room.”

Cedric nodded and followed his professor up some stairs. He pushed the door open and, after glancing inside, stepped back to allow Cedric in.

Cedric looked at Harry in the bed. The worry lines that were permanently etched into his forehead were smoothed over, making him look so much younger in his sleep. But there were still dark marks under his eyes, clearly showing his exhaustion.

“What did he mean yesterday, when he said Dumbledore wanted him to be miserable?” Cedric asked, glancing up at the professor.

“That’s not my story to tell,” Lupin said with a wry smile. “Are you okay?” he asked, seeing the pain in Cedric’s face.

“Yeah,” he said, sighing. “Nothing’s ever easy for him, is it?”

Lupin chuckled humourlessly. “No, and I don’t believe it ever will be. He’s going to need his friends.”

Cedric ran a hand over his face, then met his Professor’s eyes. “I’m not going anywhere.” He was determined, he’d had time to get to know the real boy behind the reckless and brave person he showed to everyone else. He would not abandon him. “Go give Dumbledore hell, I’ll watch him.”

Lupin grinned at him. “Oh don’t worry, we intend to.”

They nodded at each other, a look of understanding passing between them. They would both do what they could to protect Harry. Lupin left and Cedric turned his full attention on Harry, moving to sit beside his bed.

“What are we going to do with you Harry?” he wondered out loud. 

Harry’s lips twitched. “Don’t know, but feeding me sounds good right now,” he said in a sleep rough voice, cracking his eyes open.

Cedric laughed. “I’m sure Professor Lupin will have some food laying around in his kitchen.”

Harry smiled at that, but then frowned. “What’re you doing here Ced?” he asked, pushing himself into a sitting position and rubbing at his eyes.

Cedric handed him his glasses. “I came to see if you were okay. Professor Lupin and Mr Black asked me to stay with you while they attended a meeting with Dumbledore.”

Harry tensed at that. “Remus is going to lose his job at this rate.”

“What do you mean?” Cedric asked, frowning at the younger boy. Harry got out of bed and Cedric trailed him to the kitchen.

“Dumbledore’s pissed that he took guardianship of me rather than leaving me with my relatives.

“Why?” Cedric asked. Harry looked at him with a calculating expression on his face.

“I don’t really know, but I think he’s trying to keep control over me. Remus knows more, but he won’t tell me till the tournament’s over,” Harry said, opening the fridge and pulling out some eggs and milk, setting about making himself some scrambled eggs.

“Why would he want control over you?” Cedric asked, confused. Sure, he was the boy-who-lived, but Voldemort was gone. Surely that meant Harry was no more important than the rest of them.

“I don’t know, but it must be bad. Remus said that it would distract me from the tournament if he told me, and not a lot of things could do that, I don’t think. Tea?”

Cedric blinked at the question. “Um, yeah, sure.”

He sat down at the table, watching Harry whirling around the kitchen. He briefly wondered how the fourteen year old knew how to cook, Cedric certainly didn’t. 

“Well, whatever it is, I’ll help you through it,” he promised.

Harry paused in his cooking and turned to face Cedric with a hesitant smile on his face. “Yeah?”

“Course Harry, you’re like a little brother to me,” Cedric said earnestly.

Harry beamed, taking Cedric aback. He didn’t think he’d ever seen the other boy look so happy.

“Thank you Ced.” Cedric just smiled at him and accepted the tea that Harry passed to him.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, Cedric sipping at tea while Harry ate.

“Are you still on those potions?” he asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. “You are just like Remus,” he complained.

Cedric’s lips twitched in amusement. “I’ll take that as a compliment. But you didn’t answer my question."

Harry wrinkled his nose. “No, I am no longer on those god awful potions.”

“Don’t think I won’t be checking with the Professor when he gets home,” Cedric said with a smirk.

“What? I’m not lying. Seriously, why does no one trust me on the potions thing?”

“Because every time I’ve seen you take them, it’s been under the watchful eye of Lupin, Pomfrey or Granger. And you’re always scowling at them.”

“Are all big brothers this annoying?” Harry asked with a pout.

“Yes,” Cedric asserted, grinning.

Harry rolled his eyes. “I guess I could get used to it.”

“Good, cuz I’m not going anywhere.”

“Even when the tournament ends?” Harry asked in a small voice.

“Especially then,” Cedric said.

Harry cocked his head to the side and grinned. “What if I win?”

“Then I will be proud of you,” Cedric said earnestly, then he smirked. “And will take the credit for training you.”

Harry laughed.

…

Remus and Sirius walked to the Headmasters office hand in hand. Sirius’ lips twitched at they stopped outside the gargoyle.

“What?” Remus asked.

“I feel like we’re thirteen again, being sent to him for sneaking into the Slytherin common room to redecorate.”

Remus smirked. “C’mon goof, it’s our turn to give him the disappointed look,” Remus said, saying the password and tugging him onto the steps with him.

They’d sobered their amusement by the time they’d reached the top of the steps. They entered the office with twin stern looks on their faces. They stopped in front of his desk, Sirius crossing his arms over his chest and glaring, Remus slipping his hands into his pockets and raising an eyebrow, his patented ‘I am disappointed in the student I am looking at’ pose.

“Gentlemen, won’t you sit?” Dumbledore asked, smiling at them. They continued to give him unimpressed looks. He sighed. “Very well, how is Harry?”

“He’s fine. Sleeping,” Remus replied shortly.

“What is wrong with him?” Dumbledore asked, as though he were actually concerned. Remus supposed that he might be, concerned his weapon wasn’t up to snuff.

“He had a panic attack.”

“A panic attack? Why would he-”

“Because of you,” Sirius interrupted sharply. Dumbledore frowned at him, confused. “Do you know what that boys worst fear is? It’s nothing petty like spiders or the dark, the fears of his peers. It’s not that basilisk that tried to eat him, or Voldemort. It’s being sent back to those fucking bastards who raised him.”

“Now Sirius, I hardly think-”

“What? What do you hardly think, Headmaster?” Remus asked in a quiet, deadly voice. “When Harry first came to live with me he had a panic attack every couple of hours because he did something that the Dursleys disapproved of and feared that I would disapprove also. Perfectly ordinary things like ask me a question, or reading a book instead of tidying his room.”

“And yesterday?”

“He talked back. To you. He did nothing wrong in my eyes. He is perfectly within his rights to call you up when you are being unreasonable. When he notices you trying to control his life. But that’s exactly the type of behaviour that would have earned him a thrashing back there. And yet you want to send him back. Something he knows as he walked in on us arguing about it. Do you not remember his reaction that night?”

Dumbledore vaguely recalled Harry dropping a glass on the floor and backing away from them. He sighed. “Perhaps I could speak to him, apologize.”

“No,” Sirius said. “Don’t you get it? He’s not yours to manipulate. He’s not your weapon.” Sirius had been a particular kind of irate at finding out the truth the night before. Remus had explained everything to him once Harry had gone to bed. “He never was and he never will be. If you have information you feel needs sharing with him then it comes through us. His family. Your presence in his life continues to make him ill, so you will stay away from him.”

“Harry will need my guidance to get through this,” Dumbledore insisted.

“Harry no longer trusts you,” Remus said coldly.

“You turned him against me,” Dumbledore accused. 

“No. You did that yourself. You lost him the minute you placed him with the Dursleys.”

“He trusted me until he met you,” Dumbledore insisted.

“Yes, and he nearly died twice because of it. You placed him in that house and repeatedly sent him back despite him telling you how they treated him. You refused to help when faced with proof of what they’d done. You insisted he go back after he’d been raped by his uncle for a week and at every chance you get you try to have him removed from our company,” Remus ranted. Sirius watched Dumbledore closely as Remus spoke and saw his eyes twitch at the last statement.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. “You knew didn’t you? You knew that I was innocent, all these years?”

Dumbledore’s face went white. “No, Sirius my boy, I assure you-”

“I am not your boy. Maybe I was once. But that was before, before you took my Godson to live with awful people who abused him. You could have asked anyone who ever knew Lily and they’d have warned you against placing him there. That bastard raped him Albus. I might have been your boy before your lies and secrets tore my family apart, making us distrust each other, making me go to Azkaban for something I didn’t do, forcing Remus into a life of destitution because you couldn’t be bothered to give him inheritance that was rightfully his.”

“No, I didn’t know Sirius-”

“I don’t believe you Albus,” Sirius said, glaring. His hands were fists at his side, shaking in his effort not to beat the man to a bloody pulp for what he’d put them through.

“Now, listen closely Headmaster,” Remus said in a low voice filled with barely contained rage. “You are my boss, and I am grateful to you for employing me. But if you ever approach Harry again without speaking to me first, then I will leave, and I will take Harry with me. You won’t convince Amelia that I am an unfit parent. Not now that she knows exactly what happened the last time you had control over his guardianship. You keep your lies and manipulations out of Harry’s life.”

“Have you told him of the prophecy?” Albus asked, seeing clearly that he had no way around what Remus was threatening. He needed to keep Harry in the school, at the very least, where he could keep an eye on the boy.

“No. I have promised to tell him when he no longer has to worry about the tournament. I need his head to be clear for the second and third tasks.”

Albus nodded, glancing at Sirius. “Did you t-” 

“I know everything, Albus,” Sirius answered hotly. The two of them were fire and ice, equal expressions of rage in their usually warm eyes. For the first time in years, Albus felt fearful. “Makes me wonder though, did you tell James and Lily? Or did you just tell them Voldemort was targeting them?”

Albus’ eyes widened and he audibly gulped. “They knew. I told them everything.”

“Good,” Sirius said.

“Now, Headmaster, will you allow my fiancé to stay with me and our son for the Christmas holidays, or do we have to leave? I know it is tradition for the champions to perform the opening dance, but as it is not actually part of the competition the contract will not compel Harry to stay,” Remus said.

Albus closed his eyes and sighed in defeat, finally understanding that he would never wrestle control of his weapon back from these two men. “Very well, Sirius you may stay. But you must leave when the break is over.”

“Thank you,” Remus said in mock politeness. He took Sirius’ hand in his own and together they strode out of the office.

They walked back towards their chambers in silence for a moment. “He’s going to fire me one of these days.”

“Nah, he wants control of Harry too much,” Sirius disagreed, squeezing his hand.

“Maybe we should just leave,” Remus speculated.

“We can’t, not until the tournament is over,” Sirius said. “Magical contract, remember?”

Remus sighed and nodded. “When I was a kid I could never have imagined wanting to kill the man who brought me here. Gave me the chance to learn.”

“I think Dumbledore was relying on your loyalty too much,” Sirius said.

“He didn’t consider the fact that taking a wolf’s cub from him was the worst possible thing to do to instil loyalty.”

“No, or maybe he thought it wouldn’t count, as been as Harry is neither your blood nor a wolf,” Sirius said, thinking out loud.

“Blood means nothing. You taught me that Siri. What matters is the family we choose.”

They stopped outside the door to Remus’ chambers and Sirius reached up to cup his cheek. “I love you Rem,” he said seriously, looking into his eyes.

“I love you too Siri,” Remus said. He tilted his head down and met Sirius’ lips in a soft kiss.

“Oh. Professor, I am so sorry, I’ll just-” Hermione’s voice sounded from behind them and they sprung apart just in time to see a beat red Hermione tuning around.

“Hermione, wait,” Remus called after her, suppressing the laughter that he could already feel escaping from Sirius through the vibrations in his chest. “What is it you wanted?” 

“Oh, um, I just wanted to see if Harry wanted to visit Hagrid with me and Ron,” she said, still bright red.

Remus smiled at her warmly. “Of course, why don’t you come in? He should be up by now,” he offered, unlocking the door.

“Um, okay,” she said awkwardly.

“Don’t worry about it Hermione,” Sirius said, still chuckling. “You weren’t interrupting anything.” 

At that the girl blushed more deeply.

They entered the living room to find Harry and Cedric playing chess on the floor, Harry failing miserably. 

“Oh, hello Cedric,” Hermione said politely. The two boys smiled at her.

“Hello Hermione. How are you?” he responded politely.

“I’m well, thank you,” she said, then paused somewhat awkwardly.

“What’s up ‘mione?” Harry asked, taking pity on her.

“Oh, Ron and I were just wondering if you wanted to go see Hagrid with us? We haven’t visited in a while.”

Harry’s face brightened, but then he bit his lip, glancing at Cedric. “Oh, um…”

“You’d be welcome too, Cedric,” she offered, seeing Harry’s hesitation.

“Nah, it’s okay,” Cedric said, getting to his feet. “I should go do some of that homework I’ve been neglecting.”

“I thought you were a swat?” Harry said teasingly.

“Watch it Squirt,” Cedric said, ruffling his hair. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Sure,” Harry said, flattening his hair down again.

Hermione watched them interact with a bemused expression on her face, she’d never seen Harry act so naturally around anyone besides herself, Ron or his Godfathers. She wondered when the two of them had become so close.

Cedric plucked his bag from the arm chair and waved over his shoulder at the younger teens. He stopped next to Remus on the way out. “Everything alright Professor?” he asked.

Remus inclined his head. “He won’t be interfering any time soon. Thanks for keeping an eye on him.”

Cedric shrugged. “It’s no problem, I like spending time with Harry.”

“I’m glad,” Remus said, happy that Harry was making more friends. “I’ll see you at the ball.”

Cedric nodded and let himself out.

“Where have you two been?” Harry asked, clearing up his chess pieces.

“With Dumbledore,” Remus said and Harry froze. “Don’t worry. Everything’s fine. Pads is staying till the end of the holidays.”

Harry grinned. “That’s great.”

“Yes it is,” Remus agreed. “Why don’t you go see Hagrid? We’re going to be boring and catch some sleep anyway.”

Harry wrinkled his nose at the look that crossed Sirius’ face as Remus said that. “Yeah, we’re going,” he said quickly, grabbing Hermione’s hand and dragging her from the room.

“He seemed keen to leave,” Sirius said in an innocent voice. 

Remus rolled his eyes and pushed him lightly on the chest to get past him. “Stop trying to scar our Godson.”

Sirius grinned at him. “Sorry?”


	36. Chapter 36

Harry woke to the sound of laughter and smiled. That had happened every morning since Sirius had been freed and moved into Remus’ quarter’s with them. The sound made his insides flutter and contentment wash over him.

Swinging his legs out of bed he fumbled with his glasses before making his way downstairs to the kitchen.

Remus was stood at the stove wearing a hideous Christmas sweater as he cooked, Sirius had his arms wrapped around his waist, his chin on his shoulder as he serenaded him with Christmas carols. Harry smiled as he watched them, completely unaware of his presence as Moony turned his head and Padfoot kissed him softly.

Harry knew that if Ron saw his parents do that he’d be screaming at them to get a room. But Harry was just happy. Happy to have a family who loved each other and weren’t afraid to show it.

“What’re you staring at Pup?” Sirius shouted at him.

Harry jumped and blushed. “Don’t know, the label fell off,” he said, coming into the room. Sirius snorted and pulled him into a one armed hug.

“Merry Christmas Pup.”

“Merry Christmas Padfoot,” Harry said cheerfully. “Merry Christmas Moony.”

Remus turned from the stove with a soft smile on his face and pulled Harry into a hug of his own. 

“Breakfast is nearly ready. You can open one present first,” Remus said, guiding him to the table.

“Yes, and it is has to be this one!” Sirius exclaimed, shoving a lumpy package wrapped in red and gold into his hands. Harry laughed at his enthusiasm.

“Okay, thank you,” he said, accepting the gift and unwrapping it under the watchful gaze of his godfathers. Inside the wrapping was a sweater equally hideous to Remus’, it was pink with fluffy penguins on it wearing tinsel hats. “Do I have to wear this?” he asked, aiming for whiney, but just sounding amused.

“Yes!” Sirius exclaimed, taking it from his hands and shoving it over his head, trapping his arms in the sweater and knocking his glasses at an odd angle. “It’s a Marauder’s tradition, everyone has to wear one.”

“Where’s yours then?” Harry asked accusingly.

Sirius shrugged, unconcerned. “I’m sure it’ll turn up.”

Remus smiled as he helped untangle Harry from his jumper. “He’s got one, just hasn’t unwrapped it yet,” he assured him.

“I suppose I’ll let him off then,” Harry said with a grin, laughing again as he caught sight of the huge reindeer nose poking out from Remus’ jumper.

They sat down for breakfast. When they were done Remus cleared the table, then came back with a thick folder. He placed it in the middle of the table and both Remus and Sirius suddenly looked at him with serious expressions.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, frowning at them.

“Nothing’s wrong Harry, we just wanted to ask you something before we started Christmas properly,” Remus said, smiling at him nervously.

“What?” Harry asked, he’d never seen Remus look nervous before, it was an odd expression.

Remus pushed the folder towards him and Harry opened it curiously. Inside were a bunch of legal documents, he tried to read them but didn’t really understand what they were. He looked up at Remus in hopes of an explanation.

Remus took a deep breath and asked, “We were wondering if you would let us adopt you, officially?” 

Harry gasped. “So we’d be like, a proper family?” he asked in a small voice.

“Yes Harry,” Sirius replied, smiling at him.

“You really want me?” Harry asked. “Not just because you promised Dad.”

“We love you Harry,” Remus said. “I already see you as my son, my cub, signing this would just make it official, so that no one can take you away from us again.”

“So, what do you say Pup?” Sirius asked.

“I- yes, yes!” Harry said, breaking out into a huge smile and leaping out of his chair to hug them. “I’d love for you to adopt me.”

They hugged him back just as tightly. When they pulled back though, Harry was frowning.

“What’s wrong Pup?”

“Will I have to change my name?” he asked. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He loved his Godfathers dearly, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to lose that connection to his father.

“Only if you want to Cub. If you want to remain Harry Potter then we completely respect that, we’re not trying to take your parents places. We just want to look after you. Equally, if you wanted to share a surname with us, we’d be honoured, and we know that your parents would not begrudge you in the slightest,” Remus said sincerely. 

Harry nodded, biting his lip. “Will either of you change your names, when you get married?”

“Yes, I will become a Lupin. Can’t wait to get rid of my own surname,” Sirius said, grinning. 

Remus gave him a soft look and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Harry smiled. “It would be nice if our family had the same names. But I don’t want to stop being a Potter either.”

“We could double barrel your name Pup? You could be Harry Potter-Lupin, or Lupin-Potter,” Sirius said.

“Yeah,” Harry said, smiling, “I like the sound of that.”

“Good. We can discuss this later, can’t we? We have to see what Santa bought for us,” Sirius said brightly, jumping to his feet. 

Harry laughed and jumped up with him, the two wrestling each other on the way to the Christmas tree. Remus rolled his eyes and followed them at a more sedate pace. “I feel like I’ve travelled back twenty years,” he said as the two fell to the floor and Sirius pinned Harry, an idiotic grin on his face.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, giving up on trying to buck Sirius off of him and tickling his stomach instead. Sirius collapsed on top of him in laughter.

“Sirius and James used to wrestle like that all the time.”

“You did?” Harry asked, finally succeeding in shoving Sirius off of him.

“Yeah,” Sirius said with an easy smile on his face. “Though I don’t think your father ever resorted to cheating by tickling.” He reached over to prod Harry in the side and Harry swatted his hands away.

“Do you two want to open presents, or not?” Remus asked, amused. They both looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and Remus couldn’t help the laughter that burst out of him. “Go on then,” he said, indicating the stacks of presents beneath the tree.

There was a mad dash where the three of them tore into wrapping paper, causing a tornado around them as they threw it at each other. Sirius cheered a few minutes in as he found his own hideous jumper to put on and Harry laughed for ten minutes at the sight of the lime green monstrosity.

“I find myself offended Messer Prongslet,” Sirius said teasingly.

“I apologize Messer Padfoot,” Harry said, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

“You do not mean that apology,” Sirius accused, pointing a bony finger at Harry. “I challenge you to a pranking duel!”

“Oh no,” Remus groaned, knowing how out of hand those could get.

“I accept your challenge,” Harry said, laughing.

Sirius grinned and immediately pointed his wand at Harry, charming his hair to flash in multiple festive colours. 

“Is that the best you can do Padfoot?” Remus asked teasingly, it was the same prank Harry had performed on him only a few days earlier.

Sirius shrugged. “I’m just warming up, we’ve got all day.” Then he pointed his wand at Remus and transfigured a pair of antlers and a bright red nose onto him. Harry burst out laughing at this.

“Oi,” Remus said, pouting. He retaliated by turning Sirius’ beard white and transfiguring some wrapping paper into a Santa hat which he promptly crammed onto his head.

The three of them caused quite a stir as they entered the great hall for lunch. They ignored the stares, cheerfully joining the Gryffindor table with the Weasley’s and Hermione.

“What happened to you three?” Ron asked, wide eyed.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Sirius challenged me to a prank duel because I laughed at his jumper.”

“No offense mate, but yours isn’t any better than his,” Fred said cheerfully.

Harry just grinned.

“Bad jumpers are Marauder tradition,” Sirius defended himself.

“Marauders?” George asked, eyes going wide.

“You are the Marauders?” Fred asked, an equally awestruck expression on his face.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other in confusion, then Remus seemed to click. “Oh, it was you two that found the map, wasn’t it?” he asked.

“Yes sir,” Fred said.

“Hope you got it out in style lads,” Sirius said grinning. He held a hand out. “Nice to meet you, I’m Padfoot, this here is Moony.”

Fred and George stared at them, their mouths hanging open. 

Harry laughed at their expressions. “I think we broke them Pads.”

“I’m sure they’ll get over it Prongslet,” Sirius said, winking at him.

“Prongslet, but then…” George said.

“Harry’s dad was Prongs?” Fred asked.

“Yes,” Remus said, bemused at their awestruck expressions.

“You guys are like…” Fred started.

“Our heroes,” George finished. “Who’s the Wormtail, do we-” he cut himself off at the dark expressions that clouded the faces of the three people before them.

“Pettigrew,” Sirius managed to growl.

Fred and George both paled a little at the name. They shook it off and asked, “Will you tell us about some of your pranks?”

“Being your teacher, I really shouldn’t,” Remus said.

“Please?” they asked, batting their eyelashes. 

Harry and Sirius laughed at their expressions. “Okay, but fair exchange, you have to tell us about yours,” Sirius agreed.

“Deal,” they said immediately. The four of them shook hands over the transaction, Harry laughing at their antics.

“So, ready for the ball Harry?” Fred asked with a wink.

Harry blushed. “I guess, still don’t know how to dance.”

“Don’t worry Pup, I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Sirius said, patting him on the shoulder.

“Thanks,” Harry mumbled, looking at his plate.

“Who are you going with anyway?” Sirius asked.

At this Harry blushed further still, looking anywhere but at the grinning twins. “It’s a surprise,” he said.

“A surprise?” Remus asked, turning to face his godson with a frown. “You aren’t going with Hermione?”

Harry shook his head. “Someone asked her about ten minutes before I did.”

“That’s a shame,” Remus said. “Are you going to be okay?” he asked seriously, worried about Harry’s intimacy issues.

“Yeah, I think so. It’s just one dance, right?”

Sirius spent the rest of the day badgering Harry about who his date was. Remus watched his cub become more nervous and twitchy the more Sirius mentioned it.

“Pads,” he said softly. “If Harry doesn’t want to tell us, then it’s up to him. You’ll know soon enough. How about we just play a game, huh?”

Sirius looked between Remus and Harry, noticing the slightly ill look on his face he nodded. “Sure, sorry Pup. What game do you want to play?”

Harry twisted his hands together nervously and moved around the coffee table to sit close to Remus. “I don’t mind,” he said.

“Ludo, I haven’t played it in years,” Remus said, saving him from deciding. He planted a kiss on top of Harry’s head and got up to fetch the game.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy, sorry it's taken like a year to update this.... I have two chapters here for you, one is kind of short and i cant guarantee that there will be any new ones coming any time particularly soon. Sorry about that. Thank you for all your patients and kind comments.

Harry was in his room getting ready when Fred came to get him. He could hear him cracking jokes with Sirius in the living room and felt his hands start to shake. He looked into the mirror and had to admit to himself that he looked ill, which made sense given he felt like he was about to throw up.

The knock on the door behind him drew him out of his maudlin thoughts as he turned to face Remus. “You ready to go Cub?” he asked softly.

“Honestly, I feel like I’m going to throw up. I don’t think I can do this Remy,” Harry said, swallowing the bile rising in his throat.

Remus came into the room and pulled him into a hug. “You will be fine Harry. It’s literally three minutes of your life, then you don’t have to do anything else for the rest of the evening.”

Harry sighed and nestled into the embrace. “Okay, but if I throw up I’m blaming it on you.”

Remus chuckled and there was a lull in the conversation. “So,” he said, pulling back to raise an eyebrow at his soon-to-be son, “Fred?”

Harry blushed and stuck his tongue out childishly. “I trust Fred, and the twins know how to handle themselves when people throw attention at them.”

“That’s certainly true,” Remus agreed. “Why keep it a secret though?”

Harry rolled his eyes and made his way to the door. “The twins wanted to see the looks on everyone’s faces.”

Remus laughed at that and followed him out of the room.

“Hey Fred,” Harry greeted casually as he walked into the living room, masking his inner nerves with a tentative smile.

Sirius took one look at him and whistled lowly. “Wow Pup, you brush up well.”

“Thanks Padfoot,” Harry said, looking away as a blush overtook his face.

“Hiya Harry, it’s true, I’m gonna be fighting off all the boys with a big stick all evening,” Fred said with a grin.

Harry stuck his tongue out at his date childishly. “Please tell me you and George aren’t planning some horrible prank,” Harry said.

“Who, us? You insult me good sir,” Fred said with a mock bow that Harry saw straight through.

“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” Harry mumbled.

“You’ll be fine Cub,” Remus said, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He gave a stern look to Fred over Harry’s head and the teen saluted him.

“Shall we go Harry?” Fred asked, holding a hand out to his friend and waggling his eyebrows at him. Harry rolled his eyes and stepped forward to accept his hand.

Fred laced their fingers together and rubbed his thumb soothingly over the back of the younger teens hand as he led him towards the Great Hall. “It’ll be fine, you’ll see,” he said in an uncharacteristically serious voice.

Harry looked up at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. He smiled softly. “I know, that’s why I asked you.” He squeezed his hand. “I knew you’d look out for me.”

Fred grinned at him, his mischievous side coming out again. “Well, not to worry my fair maiden, you won’t be left alone all night.”

Harry saw the glint in his eye and fought of the urge to groan. What had he let himself in for?

As they neared the Great Hall Harry became aware of the stares coming his way. They stopped by Cedric and Cho to wait to be allowed to enter and Cedric whistled lowly. “Wow Harry, you look nice,” Cedric said, not even commenting on his choice in date. Cho, however, was gaping wide eyed at them. Fred shot her a cheeky wink.

“Thanks Ced, you don’t look so bad yourself,” Harry said, blushing.

“And of course we all know that I’m beautiful,” Fred said dramatically. Harry rolled his eyes and laughed along with the two seventh years.

“Have I got to give you the big brother speech, Weasley?” Cedric asked with a twinkle in his eye.

“Oh please, I was Harry’s brother years before you were.” Cedric looked surprised at this. “We’re here as friends, right Harry?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, blushing. “Don’t worry Cedric, you don’t have to protect my virtue.”

“Good, you’re far too good to waste on the likes of Fred,” Cedric said with a wink.

“I take offence to that Diggory,” Fred said with a mock wounded look, “I’ll have you know I’d make a wonderful bride.”

Just then Professor McGonagall bustled over to them. “Champions, over here please,” she called.

Fleur made her way towards them on the arm of Roger Davis, Krum following closely behind with a blushing Hermione holding onto his elbow. Harry smiled at her brightly, she looked truly beautiful. 

“Right,” McGonagall said, looking up at them all, she froze at the sight of Fred. “What are you doing here Mr Weasley?”

Fred grinned at her winningly. “I’m Harry’s date Professor.”

Her eyes widened incredulously at that piece of news, and she glanced at Harry as if expecting him to disagree. Harry blushed and ducked his head at the scrutiny. 

“Right, well,” She cleared her throat. “If you could all line up, we’re about to begin.”

The champions nodded and lined up, Fleur first, then Krum, Cedric and Harry. The doors to the great hall opened and Harry heard Dumbledore introduce them. Harry’s heart rate spiked as they started walking into the hall. He held his head up high and tried to ignore the gaping and incredulous stares he was receiving for his choice in date.

Fred squeezed his hand comfortingly and leant down to whisper in his ear. “Calm down Harry, it’s going to be fine.”

Harry looked up into his warm eyes and felt himself nod, releasing a careful breath. As he did so they heard a wolf whistle coming from the direction of George and they grinned at each other. Harry giggled a little and suddenly he didn’t care that he was being stared at by the entire school. He was with Fred. He was one of the first people to save him from the Dursley’s. He cared about him. Harry trusted him. He felt the last of the tension drain from him as the music began and Fred started to lead him in the first dance.

They fumbled their way through it, stepping on each other’s toes and trying to contain their laughter. 

George couldn’t help but laugh as he watched the chaos that was Fred and Harry dancing together. The other couples looked the perfect picture of elegance and beauty, and then there was his younger brothers giggling and stepping on each other’s toes.

The stares and shock of the rest of Hogwarts faded away to laughter. When the song stopped the room erupted into applause. 

Fred gave and exaggerated bow. “Thank you, I’m here all week.”

The foreign students and teachers stared at him open mouthed, but everyone from Hogwarts busted up laughing, used to his antics, Harry laughing right along with them. 

The dance floor was flooded by other couples then and George reached their side and pulled Harry into his arms. “I believe it is my turn to dance with Harry,” he said with a grin.

“What?” Harry questioned, eyes going wide.

“Well, we promised not to leave you alone all night,”

“Did we not?”

The twins had decided not to invite a date, wanting to keep Harry company so he didn’t retreat into a miserable corner. Angelina and Katy had been all up for that plan and decided that they wouldn’t go with dates either, and would take turns dancing as a group.

“You don’t have to-” Harry started to protest, but George just grinned at him and started dancing around. Harry just rolled his eyes and went with it.

“Besides, I’m a much better dancer than Fred,” George said, winking at his twin and proceeding to prove it.

Fred grinned at them before offering his hand to Angelina. “Care for a dance pretty lady?”

“Stand on my toes and I’ll hurt you,” she warned with a smile as she took his hand.

Fred gulped and widened his eyes, but grinned and spun her around, dancing much better with her than Harry, as been as she could actually dance.

As the night progressed Harry found himself passed back and forth between the twins, laughing and joking with them. They warned him which food and drinks they had spiked with their pranks so that he wouldn’t fall victim to them and the three of them laughed as they watched the chaos of people sprouting wings from their backs, their hair flashing multiple colours and singing along to the songs in French.

He had so much fun with them that he never noticed the drama that unfolded between Hermione and Ron over Viktor.

…

When most of the students had wandered off to their beds, or to find secluded corners to snog in, the twins walked him back to Professor Lupin’s rooms.

“Thank you guys, I never expected to actually have fun at this thing,” he said to them sincerely.

“No problem Harry,” they said with grins. “We had fun too.” And with that they each pressed a kiss to his cheek and bade him goodnight, walking off towards the tower.

Harry’s eyes widened and a dopey grin spread across his face as he turned and made his way into his chambers.

“You’re back late,” Sirius said from where he lay on the sofa, Remus passed out against his chest. “Did you have a good time?”

Harry smiled at him. “Yeah, thank God for the twins. They made it fun, I think I’d have likely sat in the corner wishing for the thing to be over if it weren’t for them. Though I think my toes might have appreciated that more.”

Sirius chuckled. “I’m glad you had fun son. Why don’t you go on up to bed?”

Harry nodded. “I will. Thanks for waiting up Pads.”

Sirius smiled at him warmly. “What are parents for?”

Warmth spread through Harry at that comment and he smiled at him brightly as he headed up to his room.


	38. Chapter 38

“Harry, may I introduce you to my cousin Andromeda, and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks. Though Dora will likely throttle anyone who calls her by that name,” Sirius said with a grin.

“Uh, hi,” Harry said, looking at Remus nervously. Remus smiled in encouragement. “It’s lovely to see you again Andy, Nym,” Remus said, kissing them both on the cheek.

“Whatcha Remmy,” Tonks said brightly.

“You as well Remus, how have you been?” Andy asked politely.

“I’m well thank you, especially now I have these two menaces back with me.”

“Hey!” Sirius complained indignantly. Harry just blushed and stared at his shoes.

Tonks, noticing his nervousness, decided something had to be done about it. “So Harry, how do you put up with living with my prankster cousin?”

Startled, Harry couldn’t help but grin at her. “Oh, you know, it’s all about the charms,” he said, twirling his wand between his fingers for a moment, before pointing it at Siri and casting the tickling hex.

“Oi!” Sirius squeaked indignantly as he fell to the floor and started giggling. Everyone else laughed as Harry cancelled the spell. “Right you!” Sirius cried, jumping to his feet and glaring menacingly at his soon-to-be-son.

Harry stared at him with wide eyes and an innocent expression before spinning on his heel and bolting away.

Sirius gave a war cry and chased after him, Remus, Tonks and Andy laughing in their wake. They sobered up when the floo flared to life and Amelia stepped through.

“Hi Madam Bones,” Harry called brightly, ducking behind her and running to Remus to use him as a human shield. Sirius had to stop himself quickly, lest he push their guest back into the fire.

“Hello Madam Bones,” Sirius said with a gulp and wide eyes, stepping back so they were no longer nose to nose.

“Good afternoon Sirius, I see Prison didn’t dampen your spirits,” she said with a smile. “I have the forms, are we ready to begin?”

The mood in the room sobered up instantly and they followed her to the table. They each took a seat, Harry between his to-be-parents. Amelia spread several official documents on the table and placed a quill atop of them.

“This is a blood quill. When you sign with it, it uses your blood as ink. It’s only legal use in for documents. I am just warning you as it will sting a bit, but should heal instantly.” Everyone nodded to show they understood. “Now, Harry, do you understand what we are signing today? By signing these documents, you agree for Remus and Sirius to become your parents, to make decisions for you until you are of age.”

“Yes,” Harry said with an excited grin.

“Very well,” Amelia said smiling indulgently as she handed the quill to Remus first to sign.

Remus took the time to carefully read through the documentation, making sure it was all kosher. When he was satisfied he signed his name, barely even twitching at the slight stinging sensation on the back of his hand. Sirius, having seen Remus read and be happy with the documents, simply plucked the quill from his hand and signed his own name.

Harry wanted more than anything to be the son of these two men. He trusted them more than anyone. But he’d been burned too many times. Hurt too much by those professing to care, so he forced himself to slow down and take the time to read over what he was agreeing to.

Happily, there was nothing he objected to in there. So he took the quill and signed with a flourish, barely even noticing the pain as a golden light spread around the three of them for a brief moment, making his hair stand on end. 

“What was that?” Harry whispered in awe.

“That, Harry, was your magic accepting the bond of parent and child between the three of you,” Amelia replied with a smile. 

Harry looked at Remus and Sirius, then grinned brightly. “I have parents!” He said with a laugh and launched himself at them for a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, as always, I just borrowed them.


End file.
